Las aventuras del detective Brook: Asesinato en Orient Express
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Tras unas vacaciones en Turquía el exitoso detective Brook aborda el famoso Orient Express para regresar a su hogar. Sin embargo durante su trayecto el tren queda atrapado en una avalancha y un asesinato es perpetrado dentro del vagón. Todos los pasajeros son igualmente sospechosos. ¿Podrá Brook resolver un crimen tan insólito antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha? Detective AU
1. El fin de las vacaciones

Este fanfic surgió como un tributo/parodia a una de las mejores novelas de detectives de Agatha Christie, de la cual me he vuelto muy fanática. Se desarrolla en un universo alternativo durante la década de los 30s, pero tratare de usar a los personajes de OP de la forma más cercana al canon y en la información de los SBS. Tratare de subir capítulos de forma más o menos regular e incluso si veo que tiene éxito escribiré una versión en ingles. Sin nada más que agregar reconozco que One Piece es propiedad de E. Oda y Asesinato en Orient Express de A. Christie.

Ojalá disfruten mi fanfic!

Capítulo 1: El fin de las vacaciones

Era una hermosa tarde de invierno en la ciudad de Estambul en el año 1932. El clima pese a sentirse frío aún podía considerarse ligeramente agradable, o al menos así lo consideraba Brook un veterano detective austriaco el cual se paseaba tranquilamente por el exterior del hermoso hotel Pera Palas. Brook era un hombre muy alto y delgado, casi como si se tratara de la antigua momia de un faraón egipcio o un esqueleto reanimado. Su ropa excéntrica y colorida resaltaba entre la multitud, especialmente sus lentes obscuros y redondos. Su cabello rizado color carbón le llegaba hasta los hombros y no hacía más que contrastar con su pálida piel color porcelana y sus duras facciones masculinas. A simple vista nadie pensaría que era un detective, (la mayoría de las veces era confundido con un vagabundo o un cirquero imitando a Einstein) pero una vez conociéndolo a fondo sabrían que Brook era por mucho uno de los mejores detectives del mundo. Dentro de un par de horas más tendría que abordar en el famoso Orient Express, por lo que Brook pensó que la mejor manera de esperar su hora de partida sería dar un pequeño paseo por las afueras del magnifico hotel en el que se había estado hospedando durante sus muy breves vacaciones. Pronto comenzó a sentir hambre, por lo cual decidió apresurarse para llegar al recién indurado restaurante ¨Barite¨, un pequeño pero lujoso restaurante el cual presumía servir platillos de todo el mundo. ¨Yohoho, me pregunto que clase de platillos servirán en este hermoso restaurante.¨ pensaba Brook mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia susodicho restaurante. Al llegar al restaurante se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la ventana, donde espero pacientemente a que el mesero lo atendiera. El mesero que atendió al detective le proporciono la carta, que para infortunio de Brook estaba completamente en turco, idioma del cual apenas tenía vagas nociones. ¨¿Disculpe señor? ¿No tendrán una carta en alemán, francés o inglés? No se turco y pues… no se si… ordenar leche… carne… pues… no se…¨ Brook trataba de hilar frases en un truco muy torpe al cual apenas comprendía el pobre mesero. Súbitamente un hombre de piel bronceada, barbudo y gordo que estaba mesa de a lado se paro de su silla y le gritó al mesero: ¨¡Hey! Kiraz böreği sipariş vermek istiyorum lütfen.¨ (traducción, ¨Me gustaría ordenar un pastel de cereza, por favor.¨) ante lo cual el mesero se limito a verlo y a contestarle en turco que lo traería en seguida. Brook no entendió nada de lo que el gordo le había dicho al mesero, pero una parte le pareció un poco mal educada la forma en la que ese hombre le habló al mesero. Algo de ese hombre lo hacia sentir particularmente incomodo, aunque no sabía que exactamente.

-Oye flacucho, si quieres puedo ordenar por ti en turco para evitarte problemas.- le dijo el gordo a Brook en un inglés perfecto.

-Muchas gracias, señor, aunque la verdad prefiero hacer yo mismo el intento para poder perfeccionar mi turco.- contesto Brook con un inglés impregnado del característico acento de Austria.

-Zehahahaha, se nota que eres un hombre muy complicado. – le contesto el barbudo mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de la tarta de cereza que había pedido anteriormente, embarrando los pelos de su barba mientras le hablaba al austriaco.

\- Pues es algo que he aprendido de mi trabajo. Si uno solo se fuera por la ruta sencilla sería prácticamente imposible resolver algo.

\- ¿Y cual es su profesión? ¿Detective privado acaso?- preguntó el barrigón tratando se sonar gracioso.

\- De hecho si soy un detective privado…- Brook vió como el rostro del moreno pasaba de divertido a serio, cosa que comenzó a preocuparlo, por lo que trato de introducir otro tema- Aunque he pensado en retirarme, yohoho, me gustaría tal vez dedicarme a la música, siempre he sido un admirador de la música clásica, cada vez que puedo la escucho en la radio, e incluso ha veces que saco mi violín y me pongo a tocar canciones de…-antes de que Brook terminara de explicar el hombre barbudo lo agarro de la corbata y le grito con voz nerviosa:

\- ¿En serio? Si eres un detective privado, me gustaría que me ayudaras por favor. Mi vida corre peligro, llevo varias noches sin dormir por miedo a que alguno de mis enemigos llegue y me… termine… matando. Mi nombre es Donald Blackbeard, soy oriundo de Nueva York y me gustaría que usted de brindara… protección.

Brook se sintió asustado por la manera tan repentina y súbita en la que aquel vulgar hombre le hablaba, definitivamente no le podía brindar protección ¡Por el amor de Oda! Brook apenas podía protegerse a si mismo ¿a quien rayos se le ocurría que sería buena idea contratarlo como guardaespaldas?.

\- Disculpe, señor Blackbeard, no creo poder ayudarlo, vera no soy esa clase de detectives yo… -antes de que Brook acabara la frase Blackbeard lo interrumpió:

\- Estoy dispuesto a pagar grandes sumas de dinero, créame yo sé lo que le digo.

\- No insista, por favor, a decir verdad nunca he manejado casos peligrosos- decía Brook sabiendo que se mentía a si mismo y a Blackbeard- Yo solo tomaba casos simples, ya sabes, seguir los pasos a esposas presuntamente infieles, averiguar las horas de salida de un padre de familia adúltero, buscar escándalos de la vida privada de algún ricachón tontuelo… ¡Yohoho! Nada que ver con asesinatos ni muertes, no, no.

\- Por favor, no le pido nada difícil. Solo averigüe donde están mis enemigos y… elimínelos, por favor se lo suplico…- chillaba Blackbeard al borde de la histeria, mientras estrujaba con fuerza el moño de la corbata de Brook.

¨Esto es el colmo.¨ pensó Brook. Primero quería que fuera su guardaespaldas y ahora le pedía ayuda para matar a sus supuestos perseguidores. ¨¡Seguramente este hombre es un mafioso envuelto en algún lío! Si no me muevo con cuidado, quien sabe que podría pasarme por estos lares.¨ pensó el austriaco nerviosamente. Brook estuvo a punto de pedir socorro a los empleados del restaurante, cuando de repente pudo oír una voz ¨Do you think that they have some soda in this restaurant?¨ dijo un hombre alto y musculoso con marcado acento americano que iba entrando al restaurante acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros. ¨ I am not sure, it seems that sodas are not very popular in Instambul.¨ contestó una voz femenina y dulce con un elegante acento ruso. Blackbeard al oír estas voces soltó a Brook de ipso facto y salió huyendo por la ventana del restaurante, llevándose antes unas maletas que estaban cercanas a la mesa en la que estaba comiendo. Brook no podía creerlo, aquel bribón ni siquiera pago la cuenta.

¨¿Por qué se habría asustado tanto ante la presencia de aquellos individuos?¨ se preguntó Brook. Tal vez aquella pareja eran integrantes de alguna mafia rival. Conociendo la rivalidad de las grandes mafias de Estados Unidos no le parecería muy raro que este dúo de turistas fueran algún tipo de sicarios. Aunque viéndolos detenidamente ni su aspecto físico ni su manera de actuar correspondía a la de los sicarios con los que Brook había lidiado antes, había algo en ellos que les daba un aura de bondad y compasión.

Subitamente mientras Brook trataba de observar a la pareja anglohablante, un chef viejo, rubio, bigotudo y narigón llegó con el semblante enojado y un sartén en manos dirigiéndose en un torpe pero comprensible alemán a Brook:

¨¡Tu amigo gordo nos ha robado! Se ha ido sin pagar, ni terminar el postre que mis apreciados alumnos le han preparado, ahora tienes que pagarnos o sino hare que te encarcelen por ayudar a un ladrón embustero.¨ Brook quería contestarle a aquel señor y decirle que nunca fue su intención ser parte de la estafa de aquel gordo newyorkino, sin embargo el chef parecía no entender razones, por la protésis en una de las piernas del chef y las cicatrices que se veían en sus manos, Brook supuso que aquel chef debió haber sido un militar especialmente aguerrido, el cual no podía olvidar sus viejos habitos.

Brook estaba a punto de pedir clemencia cuando pudo oír a la dama de acento ruso llamar al chef en idioma turco. El chef, sin dejar de mirar a Brook, le contestó a la dama y dejo a Brook en paz, tras lo cual se disculpo con Brook en alemán ¨Disculpeme señor, no sabía que ellos los habían invitado.¨. Brook parecía estar un poco confundido, sin embargo acepto la disculpa de buena gana. Después de que el chef se retirara la mujer de acento ruso se dirigió a Brook con una leve sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes por ese hombre, mi esposo y yo vamos a pagar la cuenta de tu compañero ¿No te gustaría merendar conmigo y mi esposo?- Preguntó la dama a Brook.

\- ¡Si quieres nosotros podemos pagar la cuenta! – ofreció el americano sonriendo.

Brook no sabía si confiar o no en esos individuos, pero sus sonrisas amistosas y la oportunidad de conseguir una buena merienda y algo de conversación amena le hicieron aceptar la oferta.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por supuesto que me encantaría! ¡Yohohoho!- Contestó Brook confiando plenamente en sus instintos- Mi nombre es Brook y estoy encantado de conocerlos. ¿Vinieron a Estambul en un viaje de negocios o por placer?

\- Fue una combinación de ambos.- Respondió la mujer, mientras pasaba sus ojos por la carta del restaurante.

\- Creo que mi esposa y yo fuimos groseros en no presentarnos, mi esposa se llama Robin y yo soy Franky.- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa digna de un cartel para anunciar dentífricos. – Venimos desde Texas para participar en una conferencia de maquinaria aérea que se daría en Londres, sin embargo mi esposa insistió en tomar un tour por toda Europa cuando concluyera la exhibición. Estambul era la ultima ciudad que nos quedaba por conocer, esta semana recorrimos por la Mezquita Azul, Haiga Sofía y el Museo Arqueológico de Estambul y fue SUPER.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes dos son texanos? – pregunto Brook lleno de curiosidad.

\- Yo nací en un pueblito sureño cerca de la frontera de México y viví varios años en la ciudad de East Blue, pero mi esposa nació en San Petersburgo, en Rusia.- contestó Franky.

\- Tuve que huir a Estados Unidos tras la revolución… mi familia no estaba directamente involucrada con ninguno de los dos bandos, sin embargo como mi madre había ayudado a los hijos de amigos del zar en su trabajo como institutriz y maestra de latín y mi padre había trabajado como traductor para varios nobles, muchos revolucionarios trataron de matarnos por nuestra relación con el zar. – Mis padres y gran parte de mi familia fue ejecutada, mientras que yo escape sola. Tuve que huir a Estados Unidos y dejar todo atrás. Fueron días muy duros… prácticamente aceptaba cualquier trabajo que consiguiera y la gente se aprovechaba de mi porque era extranjera y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Hasta hubo una vez que casi fui asesinada por un horrible mafioso manco para el cual había trabajado en su casino por más de cinco años… aún sigo sin explicarme como su daga no llego a cortarme ninguna vena o órgano importante. También estuve a punto de ser encarcelada y ejecutada sin razón y estuve cerca de cometer suicidio. Lo único que me ayudó fue saber hablar y escribir varios idiomas… y haber encontrado a Franky a tiempo… el me enseño algo de mecánica y primeros auxilios, tras lo cual me convirtió en su asistente de aviación. De no haber sido por el y sus amigos, seguramente estaría muerta, encarcelada o en un manicomio. – Pese a lo escabroso que sonaba el relato, Brook pudo notar que la expresión de Robin se mantenía fría e inmóvil, casi como si Robin fuera una muñequita de porcelana. ¨Esta mujer debe tener mucha fuerza y valor para confesar algo así de manera tan disociada y elocuente.¨ pensó Brook para sus adentros mientras suspiraba.

\- ¡Oh, Robin! No pienses mas en esos días tristes… recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, tu eres la mujer más linda, inteligente y super genial que existe.- dijo Franky conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su esposa.

\- Entonces… ¿usted es piloto y ella es su asistente? – preguntó Brook tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

\- ¡Claro! De hecho mi esposa y yo estamos trabajando en una aerolínea comercial. No es por presumir pero llevo desde los veinte años con experiencia en vuelo y mi esposa es una de las auxiliares más maravillosas de la aerolínea.- contestó Franky.

\- Mi esposo Franky es realmente un piloto valiente. Ha realizado toda clase de hazañas peligrosas y se las ha ingeniado para sobrevivir pese a las circunstancias.- dijo Robin sonriendo con dulzura.

Brook pudo percatarse que Franky tenía en su pierna derecha varios instrumentos ortopédicos, además de notar que en efecto su pierna izquierda era una prótesis. Brook intuyó que seguramente Franky había sufrido un accidente aéreo grave, incluso pudo haber servido como piloto de combate en la Gran Guerra.

El resto de la merienda fue bastante amena. Robin pidió emparedados de pepino, Brook una sopa de curry indio y Franky una hamburguesa con patatas fritas, los tres bebieron café con leche tibia, cosa que desagrado a Franky, puesto que el no podía creer que ¨no hubiera un solo refresco carbonatado en ese supuestamente lujoso restaurante¨. La conversación fue tranquila, nadie toco temas serios ni complicados, limitándose a discutir sobre las vivencias que habían tenido en su viaje por Estambul. Al terminar Brook se retiró cortésmente, pagando su parte, pese a las ¨protestas¨ de la pareja, quienes insistían en pagar por el. Al final la pareja acepto que Brook pagara y se despidieron con cordialidad.

Brook no sospechaba ni un poco de que aquel aparentemente maravilloso día estaba a pocas horas de dar un giro de 180 grados.


	2. Un ligero inconveniente

Capítulo 2: Un ligero inconveniente

\- Lo sentimos señor Brook, ya no nos queda espacio en los compartimientos de Primera clase. Si usted desea puede tomar el tren el día de mañana, no le prometemos un reembolso pero podemos hacerle un descuento, yoi. – Respondió un empleado de la compañía Orient Express con un tono de voz amable. Brook observo al empleado, un rubio de veintitantos con mirada adormecida y piel tostada. Su corte de cabello era curioso, pues la parte cercana a la nuca estaba afeitada, mientras que a partir de la coronilla mostraba una mata de cabello larga, espesa y desaliñada. ¨De seguro el barbero que le hizo eso no tenía ni un día de experiencia en el negocio.¨ pensó Brook.

\- ¿No habrá alguna forma de que yo pueda ingresar al vagón en un compartimiento de segunda clase?- preguntó Brook ligeramente nervioso.

\- Lo consultaré con mi supervisor, vuelvo en seguida.

La respuesta si bien no fue el ¨si o no¨ que Brook esperaba, por lo menos parecía preocupada en resolver su problema. ¨Que raro… no recuerdo que los vagones estuvieran tan llenos en esta época del año¨ pensó Brook. Enero no era un mes muy común para vacacionar por esos lugares, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta el poco acogedor frío que hacía en otras regiones de Europa. Mientras Brook esperaba pudo ver como paso cerca de el un joven con cabellos castaños y de estatura relativamente baja, quien cargaba unas pesadas maletas repletas de libros. Aquel joven iba caminando tan deprisa que se resbaló por los suelos, dejando caer varios libros al piso.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean estos libros! ¡Por su culpa no podré llegar a tiempo!- Murmuraba en inglés el joven mientras trataba de acomodar los libros en su maleta de forma desesperada, sin embargo al ver como Brook lo ayudaba el joven pareció calmarse un poco y mostrar una cortés sonrisa- ¡Oh gracias! Muchas gracias por la ayuda señor. Disculpe si no se como agradecerle en turco, yo nací en Ottawa y estoy aquí de paso. Le agradezco mucho…

\- ¡Yohoho! No te preocupes amigo, yo tampoco hablo turco, muy a penas se las frases básicas. En cambió tu inglés es completamente entendible para mi. – dijo Brook ayudándolo a poner sus libros en orden.

\- Muchas gracias, no sabe cuanto le agradezco…

\- No hay nada que agradecer. –Contestó Brook amablemente- Espero que tenga éxito con sus alumnos.

\- Muchas gracias… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo como maestro?- preguntó sorprendido el joven de pelo castaño.

\- Bueno… fue un relativamente fácil, pues los libros que se le cayeron eran en su mayoría libros con fines educativos, por ejemplo entre los libros que yo te recogí se encontraba ¨Geografía para niños¨, ¨Latín para principiantes¨, ¨Aritmética básica¨ y ¨Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm¨. Por supuesto usted pudo haber cargado esos libros para leerlos en sus ratos de ocio, sin embargo eso me hubiera parecido muy poco usual.

El joven se veía maravillado con la facilidad con la que aquel misterioso le había respondido.

\- ¡Wow! Usted se fija mucho en detalles, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera revelar tanto de mi profesión. – exclamo el joven emocionado.

\- ¡Yohohoho! Ser meticuloso el parte de mi personalidad.- contestó Brook sonriendo amablemente- Por cierto me llamo Brook y es todo un placer conocerlo.

\- Mi nombre es Antony Chopper, pero si usted prefiere me puede llamar Tony. ¿Gustas caramelos? – contestó Chopper mientras le sacaba una pequeña cajita de dulces de su bolsillo y se la ofrecía a Brook.

\- No gracias, últimamente trato de no consumir tantas golosinas.- respondió Brook tratando de ser amable.

\- ¿En serio no quieres ni uno? Son muy sabrosos, se llaman Rumble Balls. ¡Te van a encantar! Son de limón dulce y tienen un ligero sabor a canela. – insistió Chopper mientras le ofrecía un dulce que acababa de sacar de la caja.

Brook decidió reconsiderar la oferta y agarro el dulce que Chopper le había ofrecido.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias. – contestó Brook de forma alegre- Prometo que lo comeré más tarde.

\- No se preocupe, el que debería dar las gracias soy yo.

Brook miró delicadamente la envoltura del caramelo; era color rojo obscuro y tenía un dibujo hermoso de lo que parecía ser una flor de orquídea blanca. Bajo la flor se podía leer las palabras ¨Whitebread Candy co.¨ en letra de molde dorada. Brook jamás había visto un empaque así, pues pese a verse sencillo su aspecto tenía un curioso toque de elegancia.

\- Disculpa Tony, ¿Sabes donde podría comprar más de estos caramelos? –preguntó Brook. Chopper se quedo un momento pensando con expresión nerviosa.

\- Bueno… es que la verdad no se pueden conseguir aquí… son americanos. – contestó Chopper apenado.

\- ¡Yohoho! ¡Que hermosa coincidencia! ¡Yo iré a Boston este verano!- exclamo Brook- Tal vez pueda encontrarlos allí. –

\- No… no creo que se pueda. La empresa que los hacía quebró hace dos años.- contesto Chopper con mirada triste.

\- Fue consecuencia de la crisis económica ¿verdad?- intrigó Brook curioso. Chopper suspiró y miro el paquete de dulces de manera melancólica.

\- No exactamente… hubo una horrible tragedia en la familia de los dueños de la empresa tras la cual trajo muchas dificultades para todos los miembros de la familia… - la voz de Chopper se oía perturbada- Perdieron mucho dinero hubo asesinatos, depresión e incluso un suicidio… al final eso termino haciendo que la Whitebread Company quebrara.

\- Suena horrible lo que paso con esa familia… casi como una novela negra. – contesto Brook ajustándose los lentes.

\- ¡Si usted supiera!- exclamo Choper de forma triste- La familia de los Newgate estaba compuesta de personas tan buenas, es imposible creer que algo tan horrido les vendría pasando a ellos.

\- ¿Entonces los propietarios de la empresa se apellidaban ¨Newgate¨? – preguntó Brook intrigado- ¿Como las victimas del famoso caso Newgate?

Chopper soltó una mirada nerviosa y tras mirar su reloj exclamó:

\- ¡Oh! ¡Que tarde se me ha hecho hoy! Será mejor irme ahora… espero que tenga buen día señor Brook. –contestó Chopper de manera apresurada.

Dichas esas palabras Chopper cogió sus maletas casi de ipso facto y se marcho rápidamente sin siquiera mirar atrás. Brook suspiró sintiéndose aburrido y nervioso a esperar al empleado del tren. Finalmente llegó el empleado, quien le informó a Brook que había logrado conseguirle un compartimiento de segunda clase.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - contestó Brook al empleado de cabello rubio.

\- A decir verdad no creo que esto sea buena idea, señor. – contestó el empleado a Brook- No parece hacer buen clima para viajar, le aconsejaría que comprara mejor un boleto para otro día.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Brook sonriendo.- Cualquier día es bueno para viajar. Además tengo que llegar a terminar un trabajo importante en Londres para este fin de semana a mas tardar. Amo Estambul pero lo último que quiero es demorarme en mis labores.

El empleado limitó a fruncir el seño y se dirigió a Brook de manera hosca.

\- Su tren sale en hora y media, tome su boleto. – contestó el rubio tratando de sonar amable pero fallando en el intento.

\- Gracias señor… em… - Brook trato de agradecerle pero al no saber el nombre del empleado sus palabras quedaron truncas.

\- Usted me puede decir Marco Newgate, yoi.- fue la respuesta del empleado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del austriaco, pues pese a sus suerte al conseguir un asiento de segunda clase, Brook no tenía un buen presentimiento de ese viaje.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Se aprecian mucho los reviews, críticas y comentarios.


	3. Encuentros familiares

Capítulo 3 :Encuentros familiares

Durante la mayor parte del año la estación de trenes de Sirkeci era un lugar sumamente bullicioso, constantemente se veían hombres y mujeres de todas partes del mundo entrando y saliendo de los vagones, mientras conversaban de sus planes vacacionales o los gajes de sus negocios. Sin embargo durante los meses más fríos del año este bullicio parecía relajarse, pues el número de viajeros se reducía considerablemente, limitándose a pragmáticos viajes de negocios y un reducido puñado de turistas. Dentro de este reducido puñado de turistas se encontraban Sanji y Nami Vinesmoke, una joven pareja la cual festejaba su luna de miel campantemente y el joven brasileño Luffy D. Monkey, quien comía con voracidad una brocheta de kebab mientras esperaba el tren.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes se casaron en Suiza en un pueblo de esquimales?- pregunto Luffy al matrimonio sin dejar de mordisquear el kebab.

\- No exactamente. –contestó Sanji.

\- Nosotros nos casamos en Suecia, no en Suiza y no hay esquimales en Suecia, sino samis.- contestó Nami sorprendida de que un joven aparentemente educado y de buena familia tuviera tan escaso conocimiento geográfico.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que los esquimales son de Suiza?- volvió a interrogar el joven brasileño.

\- ¡Sacrrebleu! ¿Qué diablos te enseñaron en el instituto?- exclamó Sanji pasmado.

\- No seas tan duro, con Luffy. – sugirió Nami a su marido mientras agarraba su mano.

\- ¡Lo que tu digas amor!- respondió Sanji y luego trato de cambiar de tema- ¿Qué te parecen las brochetas turcas? Son una delicia ¿no lo crees?

\- Shishishi, por supuesto son muy sabrosas.- contesto Luffy tras tragar un buen trozo de carne.- Aunque aún no entiendo porque se casaron en Suecia y no en algún otro lado donde no hiciera tanto frío.

\- La familia de Nami es de Kiruna, ella llevaba muchos años sin verlos y yo quería conocer directamente a su familia, por lo que decidimos casarnos allí mismo.- dijo Sanji.

\- ¡Es una lástima que mi madre no halla vivido lo suficiente para conocer a Sanji!- exclamo Nami- Estoy segura que se hubieran llevado de maravilla.

La conversación de la joven pareja y el caballero brasileño pudo haber durado horas de no ser porque fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por un hombre alto de edad avanzada y barba encanecida, el cual llego corriendo y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Luffy, la cual hizo que el joven soltara en automático la brocheta de kebab dejándola caer al piso. Nami y Sanji, perplejos ante la brutalidad del anciano se alejaron instintivamente del epicentro de la acción.

\- ¡Muchacho estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste haberme dejado allí solo en esa mezquita?- gritaba en portugués el anciano-. Sanji y Nami no podían entender con exactitud lo que decía aquel hombre, sin embargo eso no evitó que se enojaran por la falta de educación que había mostrado el anciano.

\- ¿Quién diablos te crees para llegar repartiendo golpes? ¿No tienes idea de que es la educación?- Gritó Sanji indignado en inglés. El anciano al escuchar las palabras de el joven volteó de mala gana y le contestó en un inglés con un fuerte acento brasileño:

\- ¡Lo que yo le diga a mi nieto es asuntó mío y de nadie más! Si supieras por lo que me ha obligado a pasar estas vacaciones, tu no estarías defendiéndolo.

\- Señor, trate de no alterarse… hay una forma civil de decir las cosas.- dijo Nami tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que trato de no alterarme!- gritó el anciano en inglés- Pero después de todo lo que he pasado… no puedo, es demasiado difícil estar tranquilo.

\- Señor, nosotros también la hemos tenido difícil.- contestó Sanji.

\- ¿Y como es que eso quita el susto que me ha dado mi nieto?- preguntó el viejo claramente indignado- ¡Lárguense de aquí! Yo me ocupare de mis asuntos.

La advertencia fue suficiente para que el matrimonio Vinesmoke se hiciera a un lado, dejando solo al jovencito a la merced de la ira de su abuelo.

\- ¡Me pudo haber dado un ataque de narcolepsia allí mismo! – reclamó en portugués a su nieto- Imagínate lo que me pudo haber pasado, seguramente algún loco me hubiera robado la billetera con todo y boletos allí mismo. Será mejor que los saque ahora mismo, no falta mucho para que llegue nuestro tren.

El viejo se llevo las manos a uno de sus bolsillos de donde saco su billetera y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente aquellos boletos de tren.

\- ¿Dónde diantres habrán quedado los boletos? – murmuraba el anciano mientras buscaba con desesperación los boletos- Seguramente esos guías de turistas me los robaron y ahora mismo están tratando de revenderlos.

\- Pero abuelo... yo soy el que tiene los boletos.- dijo Luffy, sacando de el bolsillo de su abrigo un par de boletos de primera clase-.

\- ¡Por el amor de Agatha! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías los boletos? Estaba a punto de perder el buen juicio. –exclamo el anciano mientras le daba un buen jalón de orejas al joven brasileño- Bueno no importa, el punto es que ya estamos aquí, sanos y salvos.

Luffy rio y se agachó al suelo de donde recogió la brocheta de kebab que había tirado anteriormente. Tras olfatearla y sacudirle un poco el polvo, Luffy le volvió a dar un mordisco a la exquisito platillo turco, haciendo que el anciano pusiera una clara mueca de asco, tras lo cual le propinó otra cachetada a su nieto.

\- ¡Deja de comer esa porquería del suelo!- regaño el anciano- ¿Qué no has escuchado a los médicos hablar de lo peligroso que es comer comida sucia? Solo imagínate que en una de esas brochetas venga un bicho y te enfermes de tuberculosis, pulmonía o alguna de esas peligrosas gripes. ¿A quien le heredaría dejaría la refinería de azúcar? Por supuesto esta Coby y el otro rubio ese, pero... tu sigues siendo mi nieto. Ya enterré un nieto una vez, no quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso.- Esta última frase la dijo de forma sombría y notoriamente afligida.- - No te preocupes abuelo, yo no me voy a morir.- dijo Luffy apoyando su mano en el hombro del viejo- Y mucho menos heredare esa refinería de azúcar.

\- ¿Cómo que no heredaras la refinería de azúcar? ¿No has pensado en en lo que vas a trabajar en el futuro?- dijo el abuelo indignado.

\- Ya te dije que yo quiero ser oficial del ejercito de bomberos, y he sido miembro del de los bomberos desde hace año y medio.- contestó Luffy.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con la refinería de azúcar? Ganarías más dinero si heredaras mi compañía.

\- No me importa mucho el dinero, lo que quiero es salvar personas, mientras que tenga que comer y donde dormir seré muy feliz.- afirmó el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Eres igual de generoso y valiente que tu hermano, que en paz descanse su buena alma.– El hombre parecía afligido al hablar- Por favor se prudente y actúa con cuidado, tu hermano siempre fue bien intencionado, pero su carácter impulsivo... nunca pensaba dos veces las cosas, nunca me hacia caso, ni a mi ni a su esposa, ni a sus hermanos, al único que le hacia caso era al buen senhor Newgate, aunque ellos dos tenían el mismo carácter... - el anciano suspiro- Si tan solo ese día hubiera estado con ellos ese horrible día y les hubiera convencido o al menos apoyado tal vez...- el anciano no pudo terminar la oración, pues estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No fue tu culpa abuelo.- contestó el joven en voz baja y triste.-

El abuelo suspiro de forma cansada, sacó un puro de su bolsillo, el cual encendió y fumó de forma meditativa.

\- Recuerda, que estas son las vacaciones más importantes de tu vida.- dijo el abuelo sacando el cigarro de su boca- Todo tiene que salir bien en este viaje, sin importar el costo.

\- ¡No te preocupes abuelo! Las cosas saldrán como lo que hemos planeado. – contestó Luffy con un extraño entusiasmo.

\- Eso espero. ¡Y por favor, deja esa brocheta en la basura antes que se te ocurra darle otro mordisco!- contestó el viejo con la compostura recuperada.

Para este capítulo del fanfic decidí cambiar el punto de vista y darle un poco de protagonismo a Luffy y los demás mugiwaras, aparte de introducir al abuelo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre agradezco de todo corazón los reviews, críticas y comentarios.


	4. Amistades lejanas

Capítulo 4: Amistades lejanas

Brook abordo el tren a las tres y media de la tarde para ser exactos, cargando maletas con ligera dificultad, pues sus delgados brazos nunca fueron especialmente fuertes y aquellas maletas estaban rebosantes de souvenirs y artículos curiosos que compró de ultimo minuto. Además que al ingenuo y bien intencionado de Brook se le había ocurrido ayudar a cargar el equipaje de una hermosa señorita que iba en el mismo vagón que el. Aquella joven llevaba un atuendo muy elegante, un abrigo negro estilo Chanel, botines cafés de cuero y un sombrero crochet, que reposaba sobre su hermosa melena color anaranjado, la cual lucía un coqueto corte a la _graçone_. Sus ojos grises, grandes y redondos estaban enmarcados por unas gruesas pestañas y apenas retocados con un poco de maquillaje negro. ¨Esa mujer parece una muñeca escapada de la juguetería.¨ pensaba Brook mientras le ayudaba a cargar sus maletas.

\- ¿Seguro que no quiere que cargue yo mi equipaje? – interrogo la dama a Brook.

\- ¡Yohoho! Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no ayudara a cargar el equipaje de una dama?

\- Las cosas han cambiado, hoy en día las mujeres podemos hacer las cosas solas.-protesto la dama mientras se acomodaba el elegante sombrero crochet que traía puesto.

\- Tienes razón, por supuesto.- contestó Brook- Pero eso no es una escusa para no ser amable, además las mujeres son un poco más delicadas que los hombres y no me gustaría que usted se lastimara por cargar estas pesadas male...

Antes de acabar de decir su oración Brook se tropezó dejando que callera todo el equipaje que traía en el pasillo del tren.

\- ¡Que torpe he sido! Disculpe señorita, no era mi intención haber caído al suelo de esa manera.- se disculpó el austriaco algo adolorido por el golpe.

\- No hay de que disculparse, si quiere puedo cargar mis cosas a partir de este punto.- contestó la jovencita mientras cargaba una de sus maletas. – Igual le agradezco todo señor.

\- Por favor, señorita yo puedo ayudarle, solo tropecé pero no pasó nada, en serio.- decía Brook notoriamente apenado.

\- No se preocupe, usted fue muy amable conmigo al ayudarme a cargar mi equipaje.

\- ¿De verdad esta todo bien?- preguntó Brook cortésmente- No me gustaría que usted se lastimara cargando esas pesadas maletas.

\- Tranquilo señor, yo suelo cargar objetos pesados en mi trabajo y nunca me he lastimado.- contesto la simpática señorita mientras ayudaba a Brook a recoger las maletas.

Brook la observo detenidamente, si bien su cuerpo se veía fornido, ella no tenía la típica pinta de trabajar como obrera cargando objetos pesados en una fábrica o almacén, lo más probable es que ella fuera enfermera, sin embargo Brook no estaba del todo seguro de su teoría por lo que decidió preguntarle para despejar sus dudas.

\- No se si sea mucha molestia preguntar cual es el oficio o profesión que ejerce usted.- preguntó Brook con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! Yo trabajo como enfermera, de hecho mi tío Jimbei quien es doctor y yo viajamos aquí para ayudar a un asilo instalado por unos misioneros cerca de Tierra Santa, donde estuvimos ocho meses. Fue una tarea agotadora, sin embargo creo que valió mucho la pena.- contestó la jovencita sonriendo.- En fin, se supone que vamos a regresar a Estados Unidos a más tardar en dos o tres semanas, siempre y cuando no haya algún percance.

"¡Bingo!" pensó Brook para sus adentros, feliz de haber adivinado correctamente la profesión de aquella dama. Aunque por otro lado le llamo un poco la atención el acento de esa mujer, no sonaba muy típico de Estados Unidos, había un curioso acento el cual no podía identificar con precisión. Por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntar de donde venía, sin embargo Brook pensó que sería muy invasivo hacer esa clase de preguntas en ese momento. Tal vez si luego coincidían en el vagón comedor y tenia la oportunidad de hablar con ella y su tío podría saberlo. La muchacha recogió sus maletas y tras agradecer a Brook se marcho a su compartimiento en compañía de su tío, un imponente hombre rollizo de piel aperlada y cejas gruesas. Seguidos de ellos venían un señor alto y canoso, que charlaba en portugués, con su nieto un joven de complexión atlética y cabellos negros el cual parecía tener no más diecinueve o veinte años. Brook no hablaba portugués, sin embargo tenía algunas nociones básicas de la conversación de aquellos hombres. Aparentemente ellos hablaban de algo de relacionado con comida y dulces. Estos dos hombres entraron a sus respectivos compartimientos (el número dos para el nieto y el tres para el abuelo), no sin soltar una carcajada sonora, como si hubieran contado un chiste.

\- ¡Hola señor Brook! – Exclamó una voz femenina. Brook de inmediato reconoció esa voz, aquella voz pertenecía a la mujer rusa con la que había compartido su merienda esa tarde. Robin permanecía tomada de la mano de su esposo, mientras buscaban sus compartimientos.

\- Oh muy buenas tardes. – contestó Brook con cortesía- ¡Que agradable coincidencia encontrarlos aquí en este mismo vagón! No sabía que ustedes también viajaría esta tarde.

\- ¡Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo! – contestó Franky sonriente.

\- Vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje en nuestros compartimientos, espero que nos podamos encontrar pronto y charlar un rato juntos.- comentó Robin.

\- ¡Yohoho! Ya casi se me olvidaba meter mi equipaje al vagón.- exclamó Brook mientras recogía sus maletas tiradas en el piso- ¡Nos vemos pronto Mr. Franky! ¡Fue un gusto saludarla señorita Robin!

\- El gusto fue nuestro.- contestó Robin sonriendo de forma agradable.

Brook se apuro a buscar su compartimiento, el compartimiento numero 10 para ser exacto. ¨Me preguntó quien será mi acompañante en este compartimiento, llevo un buen rato sin subirme a un compartimiento de segunda clase.¨ pensaba Brook mientras caminaba buscando los números 10 y 11 de el compartimiento que usaría durante ese viaje. Perdido en sus pensamientos Brook se tropezó contra un muchacho joven quien cargaba muchas maletas entre sus brazos, las cuales estuvieron a punto de desparramarse por los suelos. Afortunadamente el muchacho pudo sostener todas las maletas antes de que se tiraran al piso, evitando una brutal tragedia. Brook observo al muchacho de las maletas, era rubio de vestimenta pulcra y cuerpo esbelto.

\- Disculpe, no fue mi intención tropezar.- dijo el muchacho.

\- No te preocupes, el error fue mío.- contestó el austriaco.

Al voltear a ver el rostro del joven Brook noto como este tenía notorias cicatrices de quemaduras en el lado izquierdo del rostro, siendo más pronunciadas en la parte cercana a su ojo izquierdo, el cual parecía estar ciego. Brook pudo también observar detalladamente la cantidad de maletas que el joven rubio estaba cargando. ¨Tres maletas de cuero, dos maletines negros, una mochila y un par de bolsas de tela, aparentemente llenas de papel o basura. Mucho equipaje para una sola persona.¨ pensó Brook. Algo de esas maletas le parecía familiar a Brook, como si ya las hubiera visto antes. Brook pensó que sería buena idea ayudarlo a cargar las maletas que llevaba, para evitarle percances al joven, pero antes de que el pudiera intervenir el joven se adelantó a entrar a el compartimiento de primera clase número uno, donde entró de forma trabajosa, esforzándose por no tirar las maletas que cargaba. Tras dejar las maletas en el compartimiento el rubio volvió a salir cargando ahora solo una maleta y se dirigió de inmediato al compartimiento doce y trece de segunda clase, dos lugares delante de el compartimiento uno de primera clase y un lugar delante el compartimiento diez y once, en el cual dormiría Brook. ¨Este joven seguro es el asistente o mayordomo del pasajero del compartimiento uno. ¨ fue la deducción de Brook.

Finalmente Brook entró a su compartimiento, donde no tuvo que esperar para conocer a su compañero de compartimiento, pues este ya se encontraba reposando en catre de abajo, roncando de forma desvergonzada. Era un hombre japonés, tuerto, de facciones fuertes y complexión atlética.

\- ¿ Oficial Roronoa Zoro, es usted?- preguntó Brook en ingles al reconocer el rostro de su compañero.

\- ¿Brook san? – contestó Zoro despertándose de manera lenta.

\- ¡Yohohoho! Claro que soy yo.- contestó Brook- Que agradable encontrarlo aquí en Estambul.

\- No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar, han pasado casi dos años desde su estadía en Sapporo.- contestó Zoro en un inglés impregnado de acento japonés.- La Policía de Japón aún le agradece la ayuda que nos brindo para atrapar a el infame asesino de la señora Otohime.

\- ¡Oh! No hay nada que agradecer, yo solo cumplía con mi deber. Además de no haber sido por su ayuda el caso hubiera sido irresoluble. – contestó Brook.

\- No seas tan modesto, tu eres por mucho uno de los mejores detectives del mundo.

\- Y usted uno de los mejores oficiales de policía que he conocido.- admitió Brook con franqueza.-

Zoro se limitó a sonreír con el alago de Brook.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en con su familia en Austria?- preguntó Zoro a Brook.

\- La verdad es que llevo más de dos años sin poner pie en mi patria.– contestó Brook con tono sombrío- El clima político se ha vuelto una pesadilla, es imposible conseguir un buen trabajo y ya casi la mayoría de mi familia ha emigrado. De hecho ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios para migrar a los Estados Unidos en cuanto antes. ¿Y como se encuentra su esposa?

\- Murió. – contestó Zoro secamente.

\- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento, le doy mis más grande pésame, Roronoa san.

\- Fue el año pasado, justo un día antes de su cumpleaños. Esa noche llegue tarde del trabajo y se me hizo raro que las luces de la casa estuvieran apagadas y que no hubiera nada de cenar listo. Pensé que ella pudo haberse enfermado y que había escogido dormir temprano. Pero cuando llegue a las escaleras que daban a nuestro cuarto, ella estaba tirada en el piso sin vida. Los forenses dictaminaron que se había tropezado al bajar las escaleras y se había roto el cuello y parte del cráneo. Yo no estaba convencido, así que traté de buscar pistas que indicaran un posible asesinato o el involucramiento de alguna mafia, pero la evidencia apuntó lo contrario. Fue un accidente.

\- ¡Pero que horrible! Y pensar que Kuina san era tan joven y buena.- contestó Brook conmocionado.

\- La muerte no respeta a la juventud ni a las buenas costumbres, buenos y malos, jóvenes y viejos, la muerte nos toca a todos.- contestó Zoro rascando la cicatriz que tenía sobre su ojo ausente.

\- Simplemente no encuentro las palabras para brindar apoyo...

\- No se preocupe Brook san, ha pasado tiempo y he empezado a tomármelo de mejor manera. Sigo extrañándola pero he aprendido a vivir con ello. – contestó Zoro despreocupado

\- Entiendo, señor Roronoa …

\- Puedes decirme Zoro, no hay necesidad de tantos formalismos.

\- Si necesita algo de ayuda… - Brook fue interrumpido por el ruido del tren que se empezó a poner en marcha.

\- No necesito ayuda.- contestó Zoro con confianza- Lo que necesito es saber a que hora abre el vagó comedor. Me muero por comer algo de pescado frito y tomar un par de buenos tragos. ¿Qué dices Brook? ¿Tomamos un trago para recordar los viejos tiempos?

\- No suelo tomar mucho alcohol, pero pensándolo bien no me iría mal una copita de un buen vino o algo de whisky.- contestó el austriaco.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – dijo el japonés sonriendo.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic? Yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

XXXXX

Al principio tenía la duda existencial de si dejar o quitar los honoríficos japoneses que usa Zoro, pero decidí dejarlos al final de forma parecida a la que usaba Agatha Christie con Poirot al mezclar los diálogos en inglés con frases o expresiones francesas. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y recuerden que los espero con más.


	5. Casualidad

Capítulo 5: Casualidad

Dentro del vagón comedor todo se veía de maravilla, hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo comían y charlaban de forma despreocupada y divertida.

Brook podía escuchar a distancia a un hombre delgado de mediana edad conversar con el anciano del compartimiento número tres.

\- Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de mi hija, no sabe cuanto quiero llegar a Estados Unidos para verla a ella y a su familia. Ella esta casada con un empresario americano y adoptaron un niño hace poco. Su marido no será muy listo o prudente, pero gana buen dinero y es muy bien educado, aunque bastante excéntrico. ¿Puede creer que ellos decidieron pasar su luna de miel en África? Sigo pensando que fue una idea loca, pero bueno, después de todo ella es hija de un egiptólogo, la locura y el amor a lo exótico corre por nuestras venas. Lo único que se es que ese americano esta loco por mi hija, no deja de consentirla y darle regalos, aunque no lo culpo, mi hija es toda una princesa. Además ella ama tanto a ese americano, de hecho cuando ese joven cumplió años ella cocino para el una deliciosa tarta casera y después … - aquel delgado hombre parecía no saber callarse y su interlocutor abrumado por la conversación e incapaz de entender todo las palabras en inglés de su compañero comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

\- Ha de ser una pesadilla tener que aguantar a alguien tan parlanchín y egocéntrico por tanto tiempo.- murmuro Zoro a Brook disimuladamente.

\- Si llegara a actuar algún día de esa manera haga el favor de matarme. –contestó Brook divertidamente.

Brook pudo reconocer entre los comensales de la mesa de su lado derecho al joven canadiense al que ayudo a cargar el equipaje quien conversaba animadamente con un pasajero narigón de piel negra.

\- Yo ya había acabado el retrato, sin embargo cuando lo mostré a el dueño de la galería de Nueva York, este se indigno y dijo que no arriesgaría la reputación de su museo con un dibujo tan atrevido. Al final decidí rechazar su oferta de exponer en su museo y vendí esa obra a un duque suizo.- relataba el hombre de piel obscura con un semblante orgulloso.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que maravilla! – contestaba Chopper emocionado- ¿Y cuanto te dieron por el retrato?

\- Emmm… no me acuerdo.- contestó con tono nervioso- Creo que un millón de dólares o algo así, igual lo doné todo a la caridad.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Que generoso es usted señor Usopp! Ojalá mi sueldo fuera tan bueno como para donarlo todo a la caridad.

\- Si, aunque a decir verdad la fama puede ser muy abrumadora a veces. Todos los días gente rica de todo el mundo me acosa y envía telegramas pidiéndome que les retrate. Además de que después de haber trabajado como diseñador para esa empresa de dulces me volví tan famoso entre los diseñadores gráficos que incluso me ofrecieron volverme el diseñador oficial de todas las portadas de los libros del ¨Mago de Oz¨, pero los rechacé tras ver que me querían pagar una miseria. Pero lo bueno es que ya no volveré a hacer trabajos en Estados Unidos, la mayoría de los americanos son unos tacaños racistas y no saben apreciar el arte. – Usopp se mostro ligeramente enojado al decir eso último.

\- ¿Oye no tienes tu libreta de dibujos a la mano? Me gustaría mucho verlos.- preguntó el canadiense lleno de curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, aquí la tengo.- contestó Usopp sacando de su maletín una libreta de tapa dura.- Es mi libreta vieja, la que uso normalmente la deje en mi compartimiento.

Brook no pudo evitar la curiosidad, así que comenzó a ver desde lejos los bocetos que Usopp le mostraba a Chopper. Los primeros eran bocetos de paisajes boscosos similares a algún jardín o selva, todos estaban repletos de vegetación y flores exóticas. Luego mostró bocetos de diversas flores, entre ellas unas orquídeas blancas. Brook se quedo viendo las orquídeas detenidamente. ¨Que curioso, esas flores son casi idénticas a la flor estampada en el caramelo que me regalo Tony.¨ pensó Brook de forma intrigada. Los siguientes bocetos eran un popurrí de paisajes campestres, naturaleza muerta, edificios clásicos, retratos y un par de desnudos artísticos. Una pagina de la libreta llamó mucho la atención del joven canadiense pues era el retrato familiar inacabado, que mostraba a un hombre tomado de la mano de una mujer y con un niño en medio de ambos. El hombre tenía cabello negro y ondulado, cejas gruesas y expresión pícara. Sus facciones duras y simétricas contrastaban con las pecas que manchaban toda su piel dándole un aspecto juvenil. La mujer que estaba a su lado aunque tenía un velo blanco cubriendo parte de su cabeza mostraba una cabellera larga, sedosa y bien peinada. Si bien las facciones de la dama no estaban del todo acabadas no era difícil adivinar que se trataba de una mujer joven y atractiva. Brook pudo observar como las facciones del niño del dibujo no se parecía físicamente a la mujer ni al hombre retratado, teniendo rostro un poco más pálido y rosado que sus padres y una cara más cuadrada. El niño estaba peinado con un copete muy notorio y se podía vislumbrar una cicatriz cerca de su ojo izquierdo. Pese a lo inacabado de los torsos de la familia, se podía ver que todos estaban vestidos con ropas elegantes, como si acabaran de salir de la iglesia o un evento importante. Brook observó como el rostro de Chopper se conmociono al ver ese último dibujo.

\- Que buen retrato. – dijo el canadiense en voz muy baja.

\- Iba a ser un regalo de Navidad para la familia del hijo de el señor Edward. –contesto Usopp con tono nostálgico-. Nunca lo pude terminar, me encantaría haberlo acabarlo… pero mis ocupaciones me lo impidieron. Además la compañía ópera donde trabajaba antiguamente Vivi me volvió a pedir que les hiciera anuncios publicitarios. En realidad yo no quería seguir haciendo anuncios para esa casa de ópera desde que se retiro Vivi, sin embargo el contrato no me daba opción. Para cuando tuve tiempo libre para acabar el retrato… ya era muy tarde.

\- ¡Que triste! Yo también había planeado hacerles un regalo navideño, en especial quería hacerle un regalo al pequeño Thatch, para recompensarlo por ser tan buen estudiante. -exclamo Tony de forma melancólica.

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor hablar de otro tema.- contestó Usopp tratando mantener la compostura- ¿Alguna vez te he contado de la vez que me pelé con Max Ernst en una heladería francesa?

\- ¡No, nunca me habías contado esa historia!- exclamó Chopper sorprendido-.

\- Pues ahora mismo te lo contaré…

Brook comenzó a perder el interés en dicha conversación, por lo que decidió volver a mirar la carta del vagón comedor y ordenó al camarero un churrasco con puré de papa y una copa de vino tinto, mientras que por su parte Zoro ordenó pescado frito con arroz y una cerveza inglesa. Brook podía observar por la ventana como comenzaba a nevar desde afuera, cosa que le hacía sentir tranquilidad y nostalgia.

También podía observar como una pareja angloparlante conversaban románticamente, mientras fumaban y esperaban su orden. Brook pudo ver también entrar al joven rubio al que casi le tumbo las maletas, quien lucía un anticuado y elegante sobrero negro. El joven se sentó en una mesa apartada de Brook y Zoro, donde comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta. Brook y Zoro platicaban de forma animada, relatando toda clase de vivencias que habían tenido durante esos dos años. Zoro narró como Kuina, pese a haberse casado y no tener la aprobación de sus padres, continuó su sueño de ser escritora profesional, aprovechando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre escribiendo y reescribiendo en su libreta favorita hasta el día de su muerte. Brook le narró como el había aceptado varios trabajos en todas partes del mundo, incluyendo un complicado caso de fratricidio perpetrado por un arruinado noble español, quien se dedicaba a toda clase de negocios ilícitos y era apodado por los bajos fondos como ¨Don Quixote¨ o ¨Don Flamingo¨.

Al recibir su pedido Brook respiro profundamente para contemplar el olor del churrasco asado, mientras que Zoro hizo una ligera mueca envidiosa al no haber rastro del pedido que acababa de ordenar hacía pocos minutos.

\- ¿No es fantástico ver personas de todo el mundo conviviendo juntas en este tren?- comentó Brook a Zoro.

\- Lo es, en mi país es raro ver tantos extranjeros abordar un tren. – contestó Zoro.

Brook pensó lo curioso que había sido que en ese día el se hubiera vuelto a topar a tres de las personas que conoció en su estancia en Estambul y a un viejo colega suyo que conoció en Japón hace ya un buen tiempo. Eran dulces coincidencias las cuales Brook parecía disfrutar, casi se estaba preparando para otra coincidencia más. ¨¿Quién será el próximo conocido que me encuentre en este viaje?¨ pensó Brook bebiendo lentamente un poco de vino. Mientras Brook se mantenía absorbido dentro de sus pensamientos positivos, Zoro se había parado de la mesa para reclamarle al camarero por su orden, la cual aparentemente había caído en manos equivocadas.

\- ¡Oiga señor! ¡Llevo media hora esperando mi platillo! ¿Cómo es posible que usted le sirva mi platillo a este hombre que no llegó ni hace diez minutos?- reclamó Zoro indignado.

\- ¿Diez minutos? ¡Pamplinas! Yo y mi esposa llegamos hace más de media hora y si no me cree pregúntele al mesero.- contestó el otro comensal enojado.

\- Mira ricitos de oro, yo soy oficial de policía en Japón y en mi país se nos ha entrenado para notar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Si crees que no voy a notar que tu pediste la orden después que yo estas muy equivocado.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Que miedo! Están entrenados para ver cuantos minutos se tarda un comensal en llegar a un restaurante, pero no para esperar diez minutos más por una orden de sardinas fritas.- contestó burlonamente el rubio, tras lo cual inhalo una bocanada de humo de cigarro que estaba fumando.

Brook prefirió no concentrarse en la pelea que se estaba desarrollando a un lado suyo, prefiriendo dar un par de bocados a la guarnición de vegetales que acompañaba el puré y el churrasco, mientras pensaba en cual sería el próximo conocido que encontraría por coincidencia en su viaje. No paso ni un minuto para que esa persona hiciera acto de presencia.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Espero que ya hayas ordenado lo que te pedí y organizado mi agenda de la próxima semana Sabo.- gritó un obeso hombre a el muchacho tuerto de la mesa del fondo. Brook lo reconoció en seguida: era el mismo estafador que había conocido en el restaurante de Estambul.

¨¡Oh no! Lo que sea menos ese gordo.¨ pensó Brook asustado, tratando de esconder su cara tras una servilleta, esperando no ser reconocido por el señor Blackbread.

Brook quería pedir la cuenta y salir de allí antes de tener que enfrentarse otra vez con aquel descarado, sin embargo el mesero parecía más concentrado en resolver la pelea entre los dos necios comensales que en atender a sus clientes. Por un segundo Brook pensó en huir sin pagar, pero descarto la idea. ¨No, no puedo ser un cobarde y rebajarme a su nivel, tengo que esperar calmadamente y cuando todo pase pagaré la cuenta como si nada.¨ pensaba nervioso Brook. Sin embargo la pelea del camarero con Zoro y el comensal rubio no parecía tener fin. El detective se trato de acercar discretamente al camarero para pedirle la cuenta y así poder salir de ese embrollo, sin embargo su acción fue interrumpida por una fuerte palmada al hombro.

-¡Señor Brook! – exclamo Blackbread mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Brook- ¡Parece que el destino quiso que nos volviéramos a ver otra vez!

\- Yo… pues… estaba a punto de salir. – contestó Brook nerviosamente.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¿No gusta que le invite a tomar un café o algo de vino?- exclamó el moreno sonriendo- ¡Yo pagaré todo!

\- Señor, usted ni siquiera pago su propia cuenta cuando comimos en aquel restaurante de Estambul, de hecho yo estuve a punto de meterme en un severo problema por culpa de su negligencia. – respondió Brook.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, discúlpeme por haberlo dejado solo, igual podemos arreglar cuentas y de paso usted me puede decir si acepto o no la oferta que le propuse en Estambul.- dijo Blackberead entre risillas.

Brook tomo aire y contestó:

\- Antes de continuar digame ¿por qué me abandono en ese restaurante cuando entró la pareja de comensales que hablaba inglés?- interrogo Brook seriamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, la verdad me puse un poco nervioso, pensé que ellos eran agentes contratados por el gobierno americano o tal vez del Departamento de Antigüedades de Egipto.

\- ¡Santo Oda! ¿Por qué lo perseguirían agentes del gobierno o del Departamento de Antiguedades? – interrogo Brook genuinamente asustado.

\- Pues verá señor Brook, yo trabajo como arqueólogo y he ganado un buen dinero desenterrando el pasado y mostrando a la luz secretos de la historia. Muchos envidian mi éxito monetario y no entienden la gran labor que estoy haciendo. Actúan como si no se pudiera lucrar con la belleza antigua y castigan a quienes lo hacen y tienen a la fortuna de su lado.

\- ¡Entonces usted es un saqueador!- exclamó Brook indignado.

\- Bueno, todos los arqueólogos lo somos en mayor o menor medida ¡Zehaha! Pero regresando a lo anterior, le digo la oferta sigue en pie. ¿Qué dices flaco?- dijo Blackbeard con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No, ya se lo dije una vez… no quiero involucrarme en un caso de este tipo. No soy guarda espaldas ni sirvo para gente o propósitos inmorales.- contestó Brook con firmeza.

\- Le ofrezco cinco mil dólares como adelanto si acepta el caso.

\- Lo siento pero no lo acepto.

\- Le daré entonces seis mil.- exclamó el moreno de forma nerviosa.

\- Esto no tiene que ver con el dinero… es mi moral.- contestó Brook mientras trataba de alejarse de aquel barrigón e ir con el mesero a dejarle el dinero que le correspondía a su cuenta.

\- ¡Tiene que hacerlo, por favor! ¡Le daré siete… no, ocho mil dólares si acepta mi caso!- gritó Blackbread mientras agarraba al pobre Brook por los hombros.

\- No, no lo acepto… por favor no siga.- contestó Brook nervioso.

\- ¡Solamente hágalo! ¡Usted es mi única esperanza!- chillo el gordo apretando el pulcro traje que llevaba Brook.

No importaba cuantas veces se negaba Brook, aquel hombre seguía insistiendo, cada vez de forma más desesperada e intimidante, llegando a preocupar cada vez más al pobre austriaco.

\- Señor, tiene que dejarme ir. No acepto su trato, no me interesa su dinero, por favor señor, no insista.

\- ¡Hágalo! ¡Hágalo! ¡Hágalo! ¡Por lo que más quieras!- insistió el hombre con un tono maniático apretujando cada vez más la ropa de Brook e invadiendo cada vez más el espacio personal que el austriaco tenía.

Aquella actitud hizo que el pánico de Brook se soltara, provocando que el cuerpo del detective reaccionara con una involuntaria y vergonzosa acción. ¨¡Prup!¨ se escucho mientras un desagradable olor a metano era emanado desde el cuerpo del veterano detective austriaco. Aquel sonido y olor fueron lo suficientemente potentes como para que la pelea entre el camarero y los comensales inconformes se detuviera en seco y todos los comensales presentes hicieran una clara mueca de asco.

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención, mil disculpas…- decía Brook de forma avergonzada mientras le entregaba apresuradamente un fajo de billetes al camarero del vagón y salía corriendo apenado del magnifico comedor del Orient Express.

Aquel momento no podía ser más vergonzoso.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El mesero del vagón restaurante era Pandaman, sé que es un dato sin importancia pero tenía que mencionarlo. ¡Pandaman es la ley! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, las criticas constructivas y comentarios son más que bienvenidos.


	6. Algo inquietante

Capítulo 6: Algo inquietante

Tras salir del vagón comedor Brook se encerró en su compartimiento y se recostó de manera apresurada en su cama, tratando de tapar su cuerpo completamente con las sabanas que tenía a la mano. La sensación de vergüenza y nervios se habían apoderado por completo del pobre austriaco, quien temía por lo que podría pasarle en caso de que aquel gordo maniaco fuera rencoroso y tomara venganza contra el por no haber aceptado su oferta. Brook pensó en sus posibilidades en ese caso: al ser un simple viaje de vacaciones Brook no había pensado en traer un arma para defensa propia y pese a tener conocimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Brook estaba consiente de que su oponente era mucho más corpulento y alto que el y al no haber muchas rutas de escape dentro del tren sus posibilidades de supervivencia ante una confrontación directa eran escasas. El hecho de que aquel trastornado durmiera en el compartimiento de primera clase que estaba delante suyo no hacía más que aumentar el miedo de Brook a una confrontación directa. Todo eso sumado a la vergüenza que paso en el vagón comedor debido a su inoportuna flatulencia llenaban al pobre Brook de un sentimiento de culpa e incomodidad enorme, al grado de provocarle nauseas, las cuales crecieron al escuchar la voz de Blackbeard retumbar en el pasillo del tren.

\- ¡Zehahaha! Esos pastelillos de cereza son una maravilla Sabo, comería cien si pudiera. Eso si, la bebida era una basura, demasiado desabrida y con muy poco alcohol para mi gusto. Que no se te olvide regresar al vagón comedor y comprarme unos cuantos pastelillos más para la cena y dejármelos en mi recamara. Y si alguien pregunta por mi diles que no me conoces, salvo que sea el flacucho cuatro ojos, o esa mamacita rusa de senos grandes. ¡Oh! ¡Esa voluptuosa mujer! Me imagino lo deliciosa que se vería sin ropa. ¡Mmm… si pudiera me la comería viva con cereza! Mala suerte que sea casada. ¡Zehahaha!

Tras decir eso Blackbeard cerro de golpe la puerta de su compartimiento de forma violenta. Brook sintió asco al escuchar a ese tipo referirse a una mujer de esa manera. Tras varios años siendo detectives sabía que los sujetos que hablaban de las mujeres de esa manera por lo general eran hombres peligrosos y de poca confianza.

Pudo sentir como el tren se detuvo, parándose en su primera escala. En otras circunstancias Brook hubiera salido del tren a estirar las piernas y comprar souvenirs, sin embargo el miedo y las nauseas lo mantenían más quieto que un muerto.

Brook sintió como alguien abria la puerta de su compartimiento, haciendo que el pobre detective se preparara inconscientemente para lo peor y se pusiera en posición de feto.

\- ¿Todo en orden, yoi?- preguntó un empleado rubio del tren. Brook lo reconoció en seguida. Aquel sujeto era Marco Newgate, el hombre que le vendió el pasaje de segunda clase para el Orient Express.

\- ¿Señor Marco Newgate? Yo pensé que usted solo trabajaba como vendedor en la taquilla… yo no sabía….

\- A decir verdad nuestra compañía esta corta de personal estos meses, yoi. Por eso se me encargó inicialmente que ayudara en la taquilla, aunque por lo general yo trabajo en este vagón. –contestó Marco tranquilamente.

\- Oh… bueno, todo ha estado de maravilla.- contestó Brook algo nervioso- En serio le agradezco que usted me ayudara a conseguir un pasaje de segunda clase aquí.

\- ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Pues… en general si ¡Yohoho!- contestó Brook con una risilla nerviosa.

\- Tuve un par de quejas respecto al comportamiento del pasajero del compartimiento número uno, siendo usted y su compañero uno de sus vecinos próximos quise asegurar que no hubiera ocurrido ningún incidente. – Brook tragó saliva y suspiró.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad el ha mostrado un comportamiento algo sospechoso, parece que es algún tipo de criminal y además me ha hecho propuestas laborales algo… inquietantes.

\- ¿Inquietantes en que sentido, yoi?

\- Bueno es una larga historia, todo empezó cuando llegue a un restaurante en Estambul y de pronto…- antes de que Brook acabara de narrarle lo acontecido a Marco este ultimo miró su reloj de mano y dijo:

\- Disculpe un rato yoi, tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de proseguir con el viaje.

Tras decir esto el rubio se fue rápidamente dejando a Brook solo con la puerta del compartimiento abierta. Brook no sabía como proceder ahora, ya que si bien parecía que había más personas informadas del comportamiento sospechoso de el señor Blackbeard, no estaba seguro como reaccionarían el personal del tren ante una posible emergencia. ¨No puede ser que este tan paranoico, vivo resolviendo casos de homicidio, he resuelto cientos de crímenes indescriptibles cometidos por hombre ricos y poderosos, me he enfrentado a verdaderos psicópatas e incluso me infiltré en una mafia. ¿Cómo es posible que este asustado de ese bribón fantoche?¨ pensó Brook para sus adentros. ¨No puedo dejar que el miedo dirija mi vida, saldré de mi compartimiento y estirare mis piernas como es debido.¨ pensó Brook saliendo de su compartimiento de manera decidida. Al salir de su compartimiento Brook se topo con Usopp quien estaba hablando entretenidamente con Tony Chopper y la pasajera de cabello naranja a la que Brook ayudo a cargar su equipaje, quienes estaban conversando en voz baja.

\- No tienen idea, la verdad ese tipo me hizo sentir muy incomoda en el vagón comedor, la forma en la que trato de invitarme una bebida, estaba muy fuera de lugar y más por el hecho de que yo estaba sentada muy lejos de el.

\- Si, yo también vi eso, además también le dio un par de miradas raras a la señora Robin, si Franky no hubiera estado acompañándola quien sabe que pudo haber pasado.- contestó Chopper.

\- Y su vieran lo grosero que es con su asistente, siempre le grita y nunca le dice ¨por favor¨ y mucho menos ¨gracias¨. Siento lástima de que ese pobre joven tenga que dejarse humillar por un tipo como el para ganarse la vida.- dijo la pelirroja indignada.

\- Lo bueno es que ya se largó a su compartimiento, cuando vi lo que te estaba haciendo estuve a tentado a correrlo, pero supe que el era un cobarde y que no tardaría en largarse.- Agregó Usopp.

\- Además ya había acosado a otro sujeto, antes de que llegaras. El pobre tipo tuvo que salir corriendo del vagón antes de que le lastimara o hiciera algo.- añadió Chopper.

\- ¿Hablan del pasajero del compartimiento uno?- cuestiono Brook entrometiéndose en la plática. Usopp quien no se esperaba la intervención del austriaco saltó del susto y suspiró de alivió al ver que solo se trataba del hombre que había comido cerca de su mesa en el vagón restaurante.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que hablamos de el. ¿De quien más podríamos estar hablando?- exclamó Chopper frunciendo el seño.

\- ¡Hey! Este es el hombre que me ayudo con el equipaje al subir al tren.- dijo la chica pelirroja sonriendo- ¿Cómo le ha ido señor?

\- Excelentemente bien señorita… em… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Brook apenado.

\- Koala.- contestó la pelirroja.- Mi nombre es Koala. Ellos son Ussop y Tony.

\- ¡Mucho gusto Koala! Mi nombre es Brook, aunque creo que ya la conocía a usted y al señor Chopper. Por cierto señor Usopp, en el vagón comedor pude percatarme de que usted es un artista muy talentoso e incluso pude ver su libreta de bocetos, los cuales me gustaron mucho. ¿Le puedo molestar con una pregunta?

Usopp suspiro, se imaginó lo que le preguntaría algo respecto a el color de su piel. No era raro que subestimaran su trabajo o le dijeran frases condescendientes o horribles insultos racistas.

\- ¿Usted trabajó para la Whitebread Company cuando vivió en América?- fue la pregunta de Brook. Usopp a quien aquella inocua pregunta había tomado por sorpresa contestó felizmente:

\- ¡Claro! Yo fui su diseñador gráfico.- dijo sonriendo- Por tres años consecutivos todos los dulces de esa compañía tuvieron envolturas estampadas con mis diseños. El trabajo era arduo, pero los sueldos eran buenos y además pronto me comisionaron otras empresas, incluidas la casa de opera Barroque Works. Aun recuerdo como el hijo del dueño de Whitebread Company me pidió que trabajara para el y me ayudo a establecerme en América, claro que para ese entonces yo ya era un artista muy famoso en mi país natal.

Usopp inhalo mientras recordaba como conoció a el hijo del dueño de aquella compañía. Era un día cálido y soleado en las afueras de los jardines de la Academia de Artes de East Blue. Usopp acababa de arribar a los Estados Unidos y no hacia mucho que se había matriculado en aquella prestigiosa academia. Sin embargo, pese a haber sido aceptado en la academia el tenso ambiente de Estados Unidos le estaba comenzando a calar. No importaba el hecho de que la Academia de Artes de East Blue fuera una de las pocas del país que no discriminara por color de piel, nacionalidad, religión o sexo, al final del día cuando Usopp salía del campus la cruda realidad y el racismo le escupía en la cara. Usopp ambicioso por volverse un artista famoso como aquellos que salían en los libros de su padre, decidió dejar su vida más o menos acomodada en África y gastar todo el dinero que le habían heredado para emigrar a Estados Unidos y matricularse en la Academia de Artes de East Blue. Y ahora pese a estar en teoría cerca de su sueño, Usopp se sentía solo e intimidado, vagando por unas tierras desconocidas, haciendo malabares para comer y esfuerzos cósmicos para proseguir con sus estudios.

¨No debí haber salido de casa… no debí emigrar.¨ pensaba Usopp en voz alta mientras copiaba la silueta de un árbol que estaba a lo lejos. Sin aviso previo una ráfaga de viento hizo que volara la hoja de papel en la que dibujaba Usopp, quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad con el fin de recuperar aquella hoja que había sido arrastrada por el viento. Corrió y corrió, alejándose cada vez más de los jardines del campus y quedándose poco a poco con menos aliento, hasta que por fin encontró la hoja que tan desesperadamente había perseguido. Tristemente esta hoja había caído en manos de un joven de piel clara quien conversaba con su pareja recostado en el césped mientras que comían sándwiches y fruta. Usopp entró en pánico, no sabía como reaccionarían esos desconocidos a su presencia, a decir verdad Usopp había interactuado poco con gente blanca más allá de los aspectos más indispensables y académicos, sin embargo recordaba como muchas de estas interacciones habían estado cargadas de hostilidad. Diariamente Usopp leía en los periódicos de las atrocidades que cometían aquellos grupos de supremacistas blancos y lo populares que eran entre la gente. ¨¿Qué tal si son así?¨pensó Usopp, quien estaba cada vez más arrepentido de haber puesto un pie en América. ¨¿Qué tal si me odian o quieren matarme?¨ pensaba Usopp paralizado cerca de la pareja.

\- ¿Es tuyo este dibujo?- preguntó el hombre a Usopp, quien saltó hacia atrás del susto.

\- Yo… yo, bueno no se… pero creo…- Usopp trataba de contestar pero el miedo congelaba las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

\- Se ve bien, me gusta mucho el acabado y la forma de los arboles.- continuó el misterioso hombre sin prestar atención al tartamudeo de Ussop.- Supongo que estudias en la Academia de Artes de East Blue. ¿verdad?- interrogo el hombre sonriendo. Aquel hombre tenía una cara pecosa y una sonrisa agradable, la cual le daba un aspecto muy joven, casi aniñado. Usopp entró en confianza y tras calmarse un poco contestó:

\- Si, yo estudio allí, mi nombre es Usopp. –contestó tímidamente- A decir verdad llevo poco estudiando, pero ya antes había estudiado arte en otras universidades.- contestó Usopp inventando por completo el último dato.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Suena increíble!- contestó la novia del hombre blanco- Sabes, yo siempre quise estudiar dibujo, pero nunca se me dio. Por cierto mi nombre es Vivi Nefertari y este es mi novio Ace Newgate. ¿Gustas quedarte a comer algo de postre con nosotros?

\- ¿No sería mucha molestia?- dijo Usopp tímidamente.

\- ¡Claro que no!- exclamó Ace sonriendo.- Sería un placer que merendaras con nosotros, a decir verdad estábamos esperando a que mi hermano Izo y a su amiga Carrot saliera de clases para hablar con ellos un rato, pero al final nos dejo solos a mi y a Vivi.

\- ¿Izo Newgate? Creo que lo conozco, el y yo tomamos clases de anatomía juntos. A Carrot no la conozco, pero he visto su arte…

El trío pronto comenzó a comer, platicando alegremente. Usopp pudo saber que Vivi era de origen británico, aunque había nacido en Egipto. También supo que ella era una soprano medianamente famosa, quien pese a ser relativamente joven, poco a poco su talento la había posicionado como una de las mejores cantantes de ópera de la década. Ace les hablo sobre el trabajo que tenía en la compañía de dulces Whitebread, donde ayudaba a su ya anciano padre a mantener a flote el negocio. Usopp les contó a ellos de cómo el emigró a América tras darse cuenta que varios pintores famosos habían optado por estudiar en la Academia de Artes de East Blue e incluso les mostro algunos de sus bocetos.

\- Oye… suena un poco fuera de lugar, pero he pensado que tu serías buen diseñador gráfico. Podrías trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, últimamente nos hemos dado cuenta que los diseños de nuestras empaques se ven añejos y aburridos. ¡Tu podrías hacerlos mejor! – dijo Ace con ánimos.

\- No sería mala idea.- contestó Usopp sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos vemos a esta hora en el edificio del Teatro Universitario?- Así podemos aclarar las cosas y checar los precios horarios y todo. ¿Te molesta si me llevo un par de bocetos tuyos para mostrárselos a mi padre?

\- No, por supuesto que no. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

\- Si, a las cinco en punto. Si tienes alguna duda aquí esta el número telefónico de mi casa y la dirección postal. – contestó Ace mientras le entregaba un papelito con sus datos escritos.

\- Si, por supuesto que hablaré, espero que tenga una buena tarde. Lo esperare mañana a las cinco.

Y así fue como comenzó a trabajar en la compañía Whitebread, donde pese ha no haber finalizado sus estudios artísticos ganó toda la experiencia y fama que necesitaba para lanzarse a otros proyectos. Pronto se ganó la confianza de la familia y los amigos de Ace, llegando incluso a ser invitado por ellos a fiestas importantes y pasando sus vacaciones entre ellos. ¡Incluso había sido invitado a la boda de Ace y Vivi y a la primera comunión de su hijo! Pese a las dificultades, el racismo y la desconfianza generalizada de la sociedad americana, Ussop había triunfado. O al menos así fue hasta que se aconteció aquel fatídico evento, el cual aun lo dejaba sin sueño por las noches…

\- ¿Esta bien, señor Usopp?- preguntó Brook, algo preocupado al ver como aquel hombre narizón se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Claro que esta bien!- contestó Chopper defensivamente. – Si estuviera mal yo lo habría notado, mi padre fue medico y el sabía distinguir a un enfermo de un sano solo con una mirada.

\- Si, estoy bien.- contestó nerviosamente Usopp- Tengo que buscar una cosa en mi compartimiento, fue un placer conocerlos. ¡Adiós!

\- Ahora que me fijo es un poco tarde, será mejor que me retire a dormir cuanto antes.-contestó Koala mientras se marchaba a su compartimiento.- ¡Que tengan una linda noche!

\- Yo creo que también dormiré.- murmuro Chopper dirigiéndose a la misma dirección que Usopp a pasos apresurados, dejando a Brook solo con sus pensamientos.

¨Que raro, no son ni las ocho.¨ pensó Brook, mientras salía del vagón, para estirar las piernas. Brook pudo percatarse que la temperatura había bajado considerablemente durante el transcurso del día. Los pequeños copitos de nieve que veía mientras degustaba churrasco en el vagón comedor habían dado luz a una tormenta de nieve la cual no parecía tener fin. Brook tomo aire y se quito sus lentes para contemplar la estación semidesértica en la que se encontraban. Marco quien también estaba afuera del tren, conversaba en voz muy baja con el joven rubio de la cicatriz en el ojo. Aparte de ellos la única persona que Brook veía en la estación era una mujer obesa de cabello rizado quien fumaba un cigarrillo mientras cargaba su maleta adentro del vagón. Brook estuvo a punto de meterse adentro, cuando de repente pudo escuchar una pizca de la conversación de los dos rubios.

\- No habrá otra oportunidad.- dijo el joven de la cicatriz a Marco.

\- El riesgo es alto, debemos esperar lo más que se pueda, yoi.- replicó Marco

\- Conozco lo que planea ese hombre, es necesario hacerlo ahora que todo esta en orden.- contestó el tuerto. Marco suspiró.

\- De acuerdo. Pero si por algún motivo algo...- Marco no acabo la oración cuando su mirada se dirigió a Brook, quien asumió que aquellos hombres querían mantener su asunto lo más privado posible. Pese a la amabilidad que Marco y el joven tuerto habían mostrado anteriormente durante el viaje Brook no pudo evitar sentir que aquella conversación poseía subtexto más macabro del que le daba crédito.

XXX

¡Hola otra vez nakamas fanficeros! Disculpen por haberme tardado un poquito en actualizar esto (he estado muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela), además este capítulo fue un poquito más difícil de escribir para mi (aunque igual lo disfruté bastante). Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mil gracias por los comentarios y recuerden que si tienen alguna recomendación o crítica pueden decírmela.

¡Espero que estén disfrutando este fanfic!


	7. Un grito en la tormenta

Capítulo 7: Un grito en la tormenta

Tras su breve paseo al aire libre Brook retornó a su compartimiento, donde, aprovechando que Zoro no estaba presente, procedió a cambiar su elegante traje por una sencilla pijama de algodón y una bata de terciopelo rojo. "¿De que estarían hablando Marco y el sirviente del señor Blackbeard?¨ se preguntó Brook mientras cepillaba con cuidado su gigantesca cabellera rizada. Por la forma en la Marco le dirigió la mirada a Brook parecía que lo que ellos habían estado hablando era algo bastante serio y secreto. La mente de Brook comenzó a formar hipótesis. ¨Es posible que se hubiera tratado de un asunto de negocios cualquiera, es común que la gente desee privacidad al discutir negocios, aunque teniendo en cuenta que lo más probable es que apenas se hallan conocido en este viaje, lo veo difícil.¨ pensó Brook. ¨Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ambos tenían acento americano, no sería muy difícil pensar que se pudieron haber conocido en algún momento de su vida y que hoy se rencuentran.¨ Después de todo Brook se había reencontrado con Zoro y la pareja americana del restaurante, así que no sería raro que hubiera más de un hombre experimentando las dichas de la coincidencia. Por otro lado ese secretismo daba la impresión de aquello que estaban haciendo era algo peligroso e incluso ilegal. También Brook recordaba como parte de la conversación aludía a que tenían que hacer algo a la brevedad y que no habría otra oportunidad. ¨Podría tratarse de una aventura amorosa homosexual y este podría ser el único lugar en el que ellos dos pueden hacer… no, no, es una teoría muy malpensada, aunque factible.¨ pensó Brook. Dentro de su vida como detective no era la primera vez que Brook encontraba homosexuales. La mayoría de las veces los homosexuales con los que se había encontrado tratando de resolver un homicidio eran victimas de del crimen, rara vez perpetradores, así que no había porque preocuparse mucho con el presunto comportamiento de aquellos dos. Sin embargo en la conversación también habían hecho referencia a otro hombre, el cual aparentemente estaba involucrado. ¿Quién era ese hombre del que hablaban y que tenía que ver con Marco y el asistente de el señor Blackbeard? Se hizo un click interno en el cerebro de Brook. Aquel hombre seguro era el señor Blackbeard y tal vez ellos estaban igualmente envueltos en sus empresas criminales. ¿Serían Marco Newgate y el joven tuerto traficantes de antigüedades o mafiosos? Su finta apuntaba lo contrario, pero uno nunca sabía. Tal vez ahora la hipótesis de la relación homosexual no estaba tan descabellada, aunque con ese hombre involucrado… A Brook se le erizaron los pelos al imaginarse a los dos rubios y el señor Blackbeard juntos, dándose unos amorosos besos, acurrucados en una cama de primera clase. Dos jóvenes más o menos bien parecidos en cualquier situación sensual que involucrara al señor Blackbeard era algo de lo más bochornoso, cómico y perturbador que alguien pudiera imaginarse, en especial recordando la clase de personalidad de este último. Brook se ruborizó, sintiéndose tan avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando el tren empezó a moverse ni menos cuando Ronrona Zoro entró a su habitación.

\- ¿Se encunetra bien Brook-san? - preguntó Zoro. Por el olor a alcohol de su aliento y su pose desequilibrada era obvio que Zoro había tomado más que suficiente alcohol en la ausencia de Brook.

\- Si, por supuesto.-dijo Brook recobrando la compostura- ¿Dónde habías estado todo este rato?

\- ¡Ah! Después de comer fui invitado por un joven brasileño a jugar póker en su compartimiento, el chico era agradable, aunque algo tonto y tenía buen ingles, incluso mejor que el mío. También se nos unió un africano y un tipo canadiense. Ellos se fueron al poco tiempo, pero yo decidí quedarme con el brasileño otro rato más. Conversamos un rato en el vagón comedor y bebí un poco con el chico brasileño y su abuelo. El abuelo de ese tipo es un millonario, tiene varias refinerías de azúcar en Brasil y exporta mucha de esa azúcar a los Estados Unidos. Después de eso me fui a dormir, pero por accidente entre al compartimiento equivocado y una sueca enojona me corrió a golpes. Entre a otro compartimiento pero resultó que ya estaba ocupado por el francés idiota que se robó mis sardinas y un tuerto rubio. Al final llegue contigo y me preguntaste que paso. Creo que fue un buen día.

Brook se quedo callado, no sabía de que conversar y su mente estaba demasiado entretenida pensando en la conversación que había escuchado afuera del vagón. Brook recordó que el apellido del empleado del tren era ¨Newgate¨, justo como las victimas del horrible caso con el que había conmocionado al mundo un par de años antes. ¿Estaría Marco involucrado con aquella familia y su tragedia? Brook tomo aire al pensar en ello.

\- ¿Recuerdas el caso de la familia Newgate?- preguntó Brook a Zoro.

\- Por supuesto. Aquella tragedia ocupo la primera plana de la sección internacional de los periódicos durante un buen tiempo, todo mundo estaba indignado con ese caso. A nosotros los japoneses no nos cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía cometer un acto tan malvado, en especial contra un niño.

\- Los criminales de Norteamérica son un caso perdido, da la impresión que todos fueran psicópatas o no tuvieran alma.

\- Aquí en Japón no es muy distinto, aunque tengo que admitir que por lo menos nuestros criminales y la prensa tratan de ser discretos. – dijo Zoro en voz baja- Créame, he tratado con casos iguales o peores a los de los Newgate.

\- Yo también lo he hecho. Tal parece que la maldad humana no respeta nación, raza o religión.

Pese al silencio se pudo notar como ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Zoro procedió a desabrocharse el cinto de sus pantalones, se quito su chaqueta y camisa de vestir, dejándolo solo en una camiseta de ropa interior ligeramente desgastada, tras lo cual se acostó cómodamente en la litera de abajo. Brook procedió a acomodarse en la litera de arriba.

\- ¿Y de donde vino tu súbito interés en el caso Newgate?- preguntó Zoro a Brook

\- Uno de los empleados de este tren se apellida ¨Newgate¨. Y hace poco lo escuche teniendo una conversación sospechosa con el chico tuerto que vimos en el fondo del vagón comedor.

\- ¿El asistente del gordo que estaba haciendo escandalo?

\- Si, ese mismo.

\- ¡A ese pobre chico se le va a caer el pelo de los nervios que debe producirle trabajar para un tipejo así! Tan solo te fuiste y ese gordo comenzó a hacer aún peor escandalo. Quería obligar a los camareros a abrir todas las ventanas porque no había ventilación y cada vez que le explicaban que no se podía el muy imbécil volvía a insistir. Cuando se tranquilizó y se sentó a comer se le quedo viendo a una mujer rusa que había ido a merendar en la mesa de a lado y comenzó acosarla hasta que llegó el marido de esa mujer. Por si fuera poco el muy rabo verde trato de invitarle copas a una chica que se veía mucho más joven que el y cuando ella le dijo que no quería el le volvió a insistir, no fue hasta que intervino el esposo de la rusa que el gordo detuvo su acoso.

\- Unos pasajeros ya me habían contado algo al respecto de eso. Por la forma en que actúa estoy convencido que ese hombre es un criminal peligroso. Además tuve un encuentro desagradable con el en Estambul cuando…

\- Y aquí es donde las cosas se ponen raras.- dijo Zoro interrumpiendo a Brook- Cuando llegó el chico brasileño al vagón comedor aquel tipo se escondió debajo de la mesa donde estaba comiendo, obligando a su asistente a esconderse también. Daba la impresión de que quería esconderse de el o algo, como si fueran enemigos. No supe que le paso a ese gordo después porque me fui a jugar cartas con el brasileño. Pero aparentemente se quedo otro rato más porque cuando yo salí el había vuelto a ordenarle al mesero más licor.

\- Me preguntó si ese chico brasileño estará involucrado con alguno de sus presuntos crímenes.

\- Yo no lo creo Brook san, a mi me da la impresión de que ese gordo estaba solamente paranoico y que lo que hizo fue un producto del alcohol y del…- antes de que Zoro acabara de hilar una frase, Brook escucho un despavorido grito:

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hermano! ¡Alguien sálvelo…!- decía el emisor del grito. – Brook palideció del susto al escuchar ese grito.

\- ¡Por favor cállate!- contestó otra voz gritando.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Es inocente, por favor rescátenlo! ¡Ahhh!- gritaba el emisor del primer grito con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Voy a amordazarte antes que despiertes a todos!- contestó la otra voz.

Brook estaba sudando de miedo, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el emisor era una persona joven. ¿Sería acaso el joven brasileño con el que jugó Zoro? ¿Estarían siendo victima de tortura? ¿Acaso el señor Blackbeard o los rubios sospechosos habían secuestrado el tren y habían decidido amordazar a su primera victima? Brook vio que alguien abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y no pudo evitar emitir un grito de miedo, el cual murió al ver que el hombre que había abierto la puerta había sido el joven brasileño, quien venía acompañado de su abuelo, los dos usando pijamas blancas de lana y un gorrito de dormir francamente risorio. El nieto se veía adormecido y el abuelo algo apenado.

\- Buenas noches señores. Disculpen por los gritos. Mi nieto sufre de pesadillas terribles y a veces grita cuando duerme, no era nuestra intención molestarlos. –dijo el abuelo entre bostezos- Pero no se preocupen, ya lo solucionamos, yo he decidido que lo mejor es que mi nieto duerma con la boca cubierta.

\- Pero abuelo no necesito mordaza yo no grite tanto…

\- ¡No seas absurdo, Luffy! Tus gritos los podían oír incluso los familiares de Zoro que están en China.- contestó el abuelo abofeteando a su nieto.

\- De hecho, soy japonés. Nadie de mi familia vive en China.-respondió Zoro de forma malhumorada.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, me confundí, he leído muchos novelas de China últimamente.- contestó el abuelo francamente avergonzado.- Igual tratare de que mi nieto no grite.

\- ¡Ten buena noche señor Zoro y tu también hombre de pelo rizado! Disculpen si los desperté.- contestó el nieto sonriendo.

\- No hay problema, se que las pesadillas pueden ser aterradoras.- contestó Brook comprensivamente- No te deberías sentir apenado de tener miedo.

\- No nos da pena el miedo, lo que nos da pena es el ruido.- contestó el abuelo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Tras esa vergonzosa visita nocturna Zoro se quedo dormido, mientras que Brook decidió ponerse a rezar y meditar por un rato. Un buen momento de espiritualidad siempre calmaba la mente, en especial durante los viajes.

Tras un par de horas rezando Brook, decidió dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de repente Brook volvió a escuchar un grito:

-¡Socorro! ¡Ahhhhhh!

Tras ese grito hubo un silencio prolongado y tétrico el cual fue interrumpido por otro grito, el cual a diferencia del primero sonaba debilitado, casi moribundo. Brook no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado. ¿Habrá tenido alguna otra pesadilla el chico brasileño? El grito no sonaba como la voz del chico brasileño, era una voz más cercana y sonora, lo que inquieto aún más a Brook.

El austriaco procedió ponerse su bata de seda y a salir de su compartimiento dirigiendo su mirada hacia los compartimientos de primera clase donde pensó haber escuchado el ruido. La única persona que pudo ver fue una mujer corriendo rápidamente hacia el baño que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Pese a que la oscuridad no dejo ver bien a los rasgos físicos de aquella dama Brook pudo apreciar que solo tenía puesto un turbante hecho con una toalla de baño blanca y unos inusuales calzoncillos cortos con mariposas bordadas. La visión de aquellos calzoncillos en el sensual cuerpo de aquella dama se quedo grabada durante algunos segundos en la mente de Brook, hasta que de repente se sintió una fuerte marejada, que hizo caer a Brook al suelo tras la cual el movimiento del tren paro en seco.

-¡Aunch! -gimió Brook tumbado en el suelo de forma involuntaria.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, yoi? preguntó Marco Newgate, quien acababa de salir de su habitación hacia el pasillo donde yacía Brook adolorido.

\- Creo he sufrido un tropiezo, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Brook cansadamente.

\- Aparentemente el tren se ha quedado atrapado por la nieve. No es nada de que preocuparse, es común en esta época del año, yoi.-

\- Tal como lo suponía. Por cierto señor Marco, escuche un par de gritos, algo inquietantes, parecían que venían de los compartimientos de primera clase…

\- No hay nada de que preocuparse, yoi. Uno de los pasajeros de este tren me comentó que su nieto tiene problemas de pesadillas nocturnas y que grita mucho al dormir.- contestó Marco relajadamente.

\- Pero señor, esos gritos eran diferentes.- contestó Brook mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente. Súbitamente escucho otro grito.

\- ¡Muchacho estúpido! ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo por despertarnos!- gritó el anciano brasileño mientras salía apresurado de su cuarto directo al cuarto de su nieto, con la clara intención de darle una buena dosis de amor en puños. Marco suspiró.

\- Si me necesita llámeme en cuanto antes.- dijo el rubio a Brook mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

El detective algo afectado por el golpe decidió volver a entrar a su compartimiento, donde Zoro yacía plácidamente entre las sabanas, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la situación del tren. Brook reasignado y cansado de esa noche de misterios, decidió dormirse y olvidarlo todo.

XXX

¡Hola mis queridos nakamas! ¿Qué les esta pareciendo este fanfic?

Como siempre, estoy agradecida de todos sus comentarios y visitas, en serio los amo.


	8. Un nuevo caso

8: Un nuevo caso

Lo primero que Brook notó al despertar fue la falta de movimiento del tren en el que se encontraban. ¨Seguramente el tren sigue atrapado por la tormenta de nieve.¨ pensó Brook mientras se quitaba de encima las sabanas. También noto como la temperatura del tren había bajado un poco, como si alguien deliberadamente hubiera dejado abierta una ventana. El el catre de abajo Zoro dormía como un lirón, sin mostrarse en lo mas mínimo perturbado por el frío y menos por la evidente falta de movimiento del tren. Brook se levanto de su cama y vio la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, eran cuarto para las diez, por lo que Brook pensó que sería buena idea salir por su desayuno al vagón comedor.

No era muy raro que en esas épocas los vagones se quedaran atrapados en la nieve, por lo que era casi seguro que el personal del tren proporcionaría los servicios del vagón restaurante de forma normal.

Al salir de su compartimiento encontró una completa algarabía, pues varios pasajeros del vagón estaban reclamándole angustiadamente a Marco, quien se veía obviamente abrumado por la cantidad de quejas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que el viaje se demorara otros dos días? ¿No se supone que estas modernas maquinas están hechas para todo terreno?- protestó una mujer obesa de forma colérica.

\- Como les acabo de decir, este suceso esta fuera de nuestro control y alcance. Los servicios y comodidades del tren seguirán siendo prestados con normalidad, no hay nada de que preocuparse.-contestó Marco.

\- ¡Claro que tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos!- grito furiosa una pasajera pelirroja.- ¡Mi esposo es dueño de un importante salón de belleza en la ciudad de East Blue, si no llegamos a tiempo es seguro que perderemos a nuestra clientela!

\- ¡Yo prometí a mi abuelita ir a visitarla a Ottawa! – dijo Chopper preocupado- Está a punto de cumplir cien años y va a hacer una fiesta. ¡Seguramente ella se preocupara mucho si no llego a su fiesta!

\- Ahora que lo mencionan mi hija también va a cumplir años, si no llego a tiempo me perderé su fiesta. ¡Como añoro verla a ella y a mi nieto!- exclamó un hombre de mediana edad y barba larga.

\- ¡Yo no quiero quedarme aquí en la nieve! ¡Moriremos de hipotermia si no salimos de este vehículo!- chillo Usopp nervioso.

\- ¿No podrías darnos boletos para irnos en otra ruta o en barco?- preguntó el amablemente el hombre de barba larga.

\- Señoras y señores, entendemos su preocupación, pero les reitero que esta situación esta fuera del control del personal de esta compañía. Nos encontramos lejos de cualquier otra ruta de tren o medio de transporte, así que lo único que nos queda es tratar de mantener la calma y esperar la respuesta de las autoridades…

Brook prosiguió su ruta al vagón comedor, tratando de olvidar la horrible situación en la que se encontraban el y todos los pasajeros del tren.

Brook llegó al vagón comedor donde encontró a Koala desayunando ensalada de frutas junto a su tío. El tío de Koala era un hombre con presencia imponente como un tiburón y un cuerpo gordo como el de una ballena.

\- ¡Buenos días señor Brook! -dijo Koala saludándolo amablemente.

\- Buen día señorita Koala, me supongo que este buen hombre que la acompaña debe ser su tío Jimbei.- contestó Brook tomando asiento cerca de ellos.

\- Mi sobrina me comentó sobre usted y la manera en la que le ayudó con las maletas, me alegra que usted halla sido tan considerado con ella.- contestó Jimbei.

\- Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ella también es una muchachita muy educada.- contestó Brook mientras hojeaba la carta del vagón comedor.

\- ¿Y que tal estuvo su noche señor Brook?- preguntó Jimbei.

\- Un poco inquieta, a decir verdad yo seguía despierto cuando se detuvo el tren, cosa que me desconcertó un poco, sin embargo tras ese percance dormí como un bebé.- contestó Brook.

\- Tengo entendido que lo que paró el tren fue una avalancha.- comentó Jimbei.

\- Eso es lo que parece que paso, aunque no creo que sea algo grave. Estos trenes son muy modernos como para que algo de nieve los dañe permanentemente ¡Yohoho!- contestó Brook alegremente.

Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas del vagón comedor se encontraba Smoker, el director de la Compañía Internacional de Vagones trataba de desayunar meditando la situación. El viajaba en un vagón distinto al de Brook y planeaba desabordar en Zúrich para atender asuntos laborales relacionados con las nuevas modificaciones a las rutas del Orient Express, sin embargo una avalancha causada por la intensa tormenta de nieve había frustrado sus planes. Ya había mandado señales de auxilio y los mecánicos del tren ya estaban trabajando en resolver el desastre en el que se encontraban, sin embargo el tren seguía inmóvil y las quejas de los pasajeros se multiplicaban como conejos. Los más quejumbrosos eran los viajeros del vagón de Estambul, el cual iba a la conexión Calais-Londres. No entendía como era posible que aquel vagón estuviera lleno en aquella época del año, ni porque todos los pasajeros se quejaban tanto. ¨Ayer se quejaban del mal olor, luego de un acosador, después de un pasajero que gritaba por las noches y al final se quejan de estar atrapados, como si fueran los únicos.¨ pensó Smoker mientras aspiraba profundamente el humo de su habano. En este momento lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que las cosas salieran bien y que Marco pusieran en orden lo ocurrido con supuesto el acosador el cual se rumoraba que aún dormía completamente alcoholizado y rodeado de tartas de cereza en su habitación de primera clase. A Smoker le extraño el silencio de ese pasajero respecto a la falta de movilidad del tren, aunque por otro lado había otro par de pasajeros a los cuales tampoco les molestó la falta de movimiento y la avalancha del tren. Los pensamientos de Smoker fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su secretaria Tashigi, quien le susurro de forma preocupada:

\- Señor, creo que tenemos un problema mayor en el vagón de Estambul.- dijo nerviosamente.

\- Tashigi, solo ignóralos, ya sabes lo quejumbrosos que se han puesto los pasajeros de ese vagón.- gruño Smoker apagando su puro en un cenicero de porcelana blanca.

\- Por favor señor Smoker, esto es distinto.- insistió Tashigi mientras Smoker se volvía a meter otro puro a la boca y lo encendía despreocupadamente.

\- ¡Por favor mujer, deja de hacerles caso! –contestó Smoker enojado- ¡No es como si hubieran matado a alguien!

\- Pero señor, eso es precisamente lo que ha pasado.

Smoker palideció súbitamente al oír las palabras de Tashigi, tragó saliva y exigió a Tashigi que le dijera los detalles.

\- No se como pasó, el camarero del vagón restaurante fue a dejarle el desayuno al vagón de la víctima y no pudo abrir la puerta, así que acudió a mi para que le diera la llave y cuando entramos… vimos… ¡oh! Su cadáver, estaba lleno de sangre y cuando trate de ver si respiraba… me di cuenta de que estaba muer… muerto.-Tashigi se veía horrorizada mientras narraba los sucesos de forma entrecortada.

\- ¿En que compartimiento pasó?-inquirió Smoker nerviosamente.

\- En el numero uno. Tengo entendido que era un pasajero norteamericano o de Inglaterra.

\- ¡Lo que nos faltaba!-dijo Smoker preocupadamente- ¡Y la estación de policías más cercana esta a cientos de kilómetros de este sitio! Seguro toda la culpa recaerá en la compañía.

\- También pudiera ser que la policía atrapara al asesino.-añadió Tashigi tratando de ser positiva.

\- O bien que encarcelaran al primer pasajero que se viera ligeramente sospechoso.-replicó Smoker con amargura.

\- Esta situación es tan angustiosa, lo único que espero es que alguien aclare la situación antes de que lleguen las autoridades.- dijo Tashigi nerviosa.

\- Por el momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es es mantener este asunto oculto a los pasajeros e informar a las autoridades. Entre menos pasajeros se enteren mejor para nosotros.-exclamo Smoker.

\- ¿Enterarse de que?- preguntó Brook quien se había acercado a la mesa de Smoker para contemplar la monótona vista que se proyectaba en las ventanas.

\- Del asesinato que ocurrió en el vagón Estambul-Londres.-contestó Tashigi.

\- ¡Tashigi!- gritó Smoker tratando de regañar en vano a su secretaria por haber dicho a los cuatro vientos tan importante secreto.

Brook saltó del miedo y su piel se tornó aún más pálida de lo que ya era.

\- ¡Oh, no! Justo como me lo temí anoche.- dijo Brook asustado.

\- ¿Pasa algo señor?- preguntó Tashigi preocupándose.

\- Anoche escuche un par de gritos a las doce y media de la noche. Inicialmente pensé que pudieron haber sido causados por un pasajero sufriendo pesadillas o en estado de ebriedad, pero en vista de los sucesos todo parece indicar que esto fue un asesinato premeditado. Si mis suposiciones son correctas la víctima de este crimen es el pasajero del compartimiento numero uno.

\- ¡Diablos señor! ¿cómo supo eso?- contestó Smoker sorprendido.

\- Bueno, yo conocí a ese pasajero anteriormente mientras estaba en Estambul, el dijo ser originario de Nueva York y afirmo que su vida corría peligro, además estaba involucrado en negocios turbios, como el tráfico de antigüedades y aparentemente era perseguido por las autoridades de Egipto y Estados Unidos. Al llegar a este tren supe que el viajaba en el compartimiento uno y tuve un encuentro un poco desagradable con el en el vagó comedor cuando…

\- ¡Por el amor de Oda! ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- dijo Tashigi interrumpiendo a Brook.

\- Verán, yo trabajo como detective- dijo Brook orgullosamente- y tengo varios años de experiencia resolviendo esta clase de crímenes, por lo cual me he vuelto muy suspicaz y he aprendido a notar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- ¿Entonces tu podrías ayudarnos a atrapar al asesino antes de que lleguen las autoridades?- preguntó Tashigi.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!- dijo Brook enérgicamente.

Smoker gruño mentalmente mientras atascaba otro habano en su boca. Aquel hombre no tenía finta de detective y aunque lo tuviera era muy arriesgado dejarlo encargado de semejante labor a alguien que apenas conocía.

\- Y dígame señor, ¿Quién es usted afirmar que puede resolver este delito?- preguntó Smoker con severidad.

\- Mi nombre es Brook y soy uno de los mejores detectives del mundo. He trabajado en los casos más complicados y he puesto en el corredor de la muerte a varios de los criminales más nefastos y maquiavélicos que se pudiera imaginar. – dijo el austriaco de forma solemne.

\- ¿Cuáles casos has resuelto?- preguntó Smoker.

\- Bueno, la lista es larga y no todos son muy conocidos, pero recientemente fui el encargado de resolver el caso de los hermanos Donquixote.

\- ¿Hablas del loco español que mató a su hermano para quedarse con su herencia?- preguntó Tashigi curiosa.

\- Si, aunque las cosas no pasaron como lo cuentan. Rosinante, quien era el hermano menor del señor Doflamingo Donquixote y trabajaba como policía, se dio cuenta de que Doflamingo tenía varios negocios ilegales, ligados a la prostitución, el trafico de armas y la venta de drogas. Cuando Rosinante amenazó como denunciar sus fechorías ante la ley, su hermano mayor no vio más escapatoria que matarlo y culpar al abuelo de una pobre jovencita que el explotaba en uno de sus espantosos antros, con la que además mantenía una violenta relación amorosa. No fue sino hasta que el hijo adoptivo de Rosinante me contrató para investigar el caso que se supo quien era el verdadero culpable de ese horrible homicidio. La mayoría de los periódicos omitieron las actividades ilegales de Donquixote Donflamingo, puesto a que la familia Donquixote buscaba mantener buena reputación, así que prefirieron decir que Doflamingo simplemente lo mató por dinero, pese a que la adquisición de esta herencia fuera solo un beneficio colateral para el primogénito de la familia Donquixote.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía nada de eso. Siempre pensé que eran solo rumores de la prensa amarillista.- exclamó Tashigi sorprendida.

\- Entonces, al parecer usted sabe que tierra pisa.- dijo Smoker en voz baja.

\- Por supuesto.-contestó Brook.

\- En ese caso le dejamos en sus manos la resolución de este horroroso caso.- concluyó Smoker.

\- No dude que lo resolveré y llevare a la justicia a los responsables. Aunque voy a necesitar toda la colaboración posible para resolver este misterio.- respondió Brook seriamente.

XXXX

Acabo de la película de ¨Searching¨ esta semana, esta genial ( en serio se las recomiendo, en especial si les gustan las películas o libros de misterio) y pensé que no había mejor modo de festejar ver esta genial película de misterio que seguir escribiendo mi fanfic de misterio.

Ahora ya sabemos quien era el tipo gritando en el vagón por la noche (risa malvada). A decir verdad me siento medio culpable de matar a Kurohige, pues es mi segundo antagonista preferido (mi primero es sir Crocodile y mi tercero Akainu), pero luego recuerdo todas las maldades que hizo en el manga y se me pasa (se vuelve a reír).

Como siempre les agradezco los reviews y los comentarios y les mando un abrazo virtual a todos.


	9. Inicio de la investigación

Capítulo 9: Inicio de la investigación

\- Señor Smoker, podría ser hacerme un favor y reunir a todos los pasajeros del vagón Calais-Londres en el pasillo, para explicarles la situación en la que nos encontramos.- pidió Brook amablemente.

\- ¡Ni loco! Si se divulga esta situación los pasajeros entraran en pánico. No creo que sea buena idea que halla pánico en medio de este lio.- vociferó Smoker- Lo mejor es que se hagan interrogatorios de forma individual sin contarles lo acontecido a los viajeros.

\- Señor, no me parece ético ocultar la información de este suceso a el público. Además creo que es necesario que nosotros contemos con algo de ayuda de parte de los pasajeros. Tengo entendido que uno de los pasajeros es un médico, el podría dictaminar correctamente la causa de muerte de el señor Blackbeard. El nombre de ese pasajero es Jimbei y se encuentra viajando junto a su sobrina Koala en el mismo vagón donde aconteció el asesinato de anoche.

\- De acuerdo, reuniré a los pasajeros del vagón Calais-Londres para que usted les de la información pertinente. Solo procure hacerlo de forma discreta, no queremos un ataque de pánico colectivo en este vagón. – dijo Smoker algo malhumorado.

Tras acordar con Smoker dar inicio a la investigación Brook procedió a regresar a su compartimiento para sacar su libreta de anotaciones y comenzar al investigación en si. Brook estaba nervioso, ya que pese a la insistencia de Smoker a que el asesinato se mantuviera fuera de el conocimiento de los pasajeros, el austriaco sabía que eso era imposible para la investigación. Considero también que necesitaría ayuda para manejar el caso, un médico que le ayudara a determinar la causa de muerte exacta de la victima y un asistente que le ayudara a aclarar su mente. El médico al que le pediría ayuda sería Jimbei, como acordó con Smoker y por otra parte su asistente para la investigación sería Zoro, puesto a que ya habían trabajado juntos en un caso.

Al entrar a su compartimiento vio a Zoro apenas despertándose y estirando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pasa algo Brook san?- preguntó Zoro, mientras el austriaco sacaba su libreta de su maleta.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a resolver un caso urgente. Ha ocurrido un asesinato en este vagón.

\- ¿A quién mataron?- preguntó Zoro algo preocupado.

\- Al horrible pasajero del compartimiento uno.- dijo Brook frunciendo el seño.

\- ¿No era ese el gordo del que hablamos anoche?

\- ¡Exactamente era ese gordo!- contestó Brook.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña?- contestó Zoro irónicamente, mientras se vestía y arreglaba el cabello.

Brook suspiró amargamente, ya que en el fondo se sentía culpable de no haber intervenido en el asunto antes de que se cometiera el crimen. Posiblemente poco hubiera cambiado, además lo mas seguro era que aquel horrible hombre se hubiera metido el algún lío con algún criminal y que la muerte fuera solo una venganza. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento era una hipótesis, pues pese a su pasado criminal, Brook sabía que la venganza no era el único motivo para cometer un crimen. ¨Pudo también haber sido un crimen motivado por odio racial, ese hombre tenía la piel muy oscura y el cabello muy rizado, casi como la de un africano. Es posible que fuera de ascendencia mixta y que hubiera quienes lo resintieran por eso. Quizá alguien pudo haberlo matado motivado por la envidia y el odio que sintió hacia el al ver como un hombre de piel oscura llegaba tan alto socialmente hablando.¨ Pensó Brook lleno de tristeza y culpa.

Zoro y Brook procedieron a salir, encontrando en el pasillo una abultada multitud acosando al pobre Smoker con preguntas y quejas.

\- ¡Quiero una explicación de esto! ¡No puede ser que a alguien se le ocurra sacarnos a mi esposa y a mi del vagón comedor a medio día! Mi esposa y yo no toleraremos este ultraje.- gritaba Franky coléricamente, mientras que Robin trataba de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿No hay algún modo en el que yo pueda ordenar comida? ¡Estoy hambriento y quiero carne!- se quejó el chico brasileño.

\- ¡Olvide mi bolsa de mano en el vagón comedor cuando fui hoy en la mañana! ¿No puedo entrar e ir por ella?- comentó una mujer joven y pelirroja de acento sueco.

\- Yo también olvide mi sombrero. Por favor necesito regresar por el.- dijo el asistente de Blackbeard.

Smoker y Tashigi se veían abrumados por el alboroto del tren, pues no sabían como responder a tantas dudas, sin revelar el secreto. Finalmente, cuando el alboroto llego a su punto máximo Brook decidió hablar con la verdad y decirlo todo:

\- Señoras y señores. Ayer en la noche mientras dormíamos en la comodidad de nuestras camas, ocurrió un asesinato. La víctima de este asesinato es el señor Donald Blackbeard, pasajero que se encontraba durmiendo en el compartimiento número 1.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el vagón comedor? ¿Significa que no podremos regresar al comedor vagón y comer más carne?- preguntó en muchacho brasileño.

\- ¡Por Poirot Luffy! Un hombre ha muerto y tu solo piensas en comida. ¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que estamos metidos?- dijo el abuelo del muchacho mientras le daba un coscorrón al joven.

\- ¡Pobre hombre!- exclamo Koala con rostro conmocionado.

\- ¡Que horror! ¡Un asesino! ¡Seguro aun está en el vagón y si no salimos nos matara a todos!- gritó Usopp histéricamente, haciendo que pronto todos los pasajeros cundieran al pánico y comenzaran a hacer alboroto mientras Smoker y Tashigi trataban de poner orden.

\- Señoras y señores. No se preocupen, tenemos todo bajo control, yo soy un policía entrenado y les aseguro que si ese susodicho rufián se aparece lo voy a ahorcar antes de que pueda hacerles algo.- dijo Zoro tratando de calmar a la gente, pero fallando miserablemente.

\- ¡Ahora lo que faltaba! Un tuerto loco jugando a ser justiciero en estas circunstancias.- comentó un pasajero rubio mientras fumaba.

\- ¿Qué dijiste rubio idiota?- gritó Zoro enojándose con el fumador quien había lanzado el comentario.

\- ¡Caballeros! Les pido que mantengamos la calma, mi compañero Ronrona Zoro no es el único involucrado en la resolución de este caso. Yo soy el detective a cargo de conducir esta investigación, el señor Ronrona solo es mi asistente.- dijo Brook en voz alta. – Además Ronrona y yo necesitaremos de toda su ayuda para dar con el culpable de este atroz crimen. Por ahora voy a pedir la colaboración del señor Jimbei, quien es médico para que proceda a ayudarme a realizar la autopsia del señor Donald Blackbeard. Por mientras les pediré que mantengan la calma y se mantengan dentro de sus compartimientos, a no ser que yo o mi compañero les llamemos.

Jimbei estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de Brook y decidió ayudarlo a realizar la autopista por lo que, Brook y Zoro se dirigieron al compartimiento de la víctima, acompañados por Smoker, Tashigi y Jimbei.

El cuarto de la víctima se veía relativamente ordenado y pulcro, a obvia excepción del cadáver y una ventana rota por la cual se había colado mucha nieve. También había un grueso libro de historia, así como una botella de licor barato y un pastel de cereza medio terminado. Brook se acercó a Donald Blackbeard, quien yacía inmóvil en su cama. La víctima en cuestión no llevaba el elegante traje con el que Brook lo había conocido en su estadía en Turquía, sino solo un calzoncillo flojo, sucio y desgastado, lo que le permitió a Brook apreciar con detenimiento todas las heridas que tenía el cuerpo de aquel gordo. El peludo torso de Blackbear estaba repleto heridas profundas provocadas aparentemente por cuchillos o armas punzó cortantes. Algunas de estas heridas parecían fatales y profundas, hechas por una persona fuerte y decidida, mientras que otras se parecían más a un accidente hecho con una navaja de afeitar o un cuchillo de cocina. También pudo ver como tanto la cara como el torso de aquel hombre estaban repletos de moretones, como si alguien hubiera decidido usar su cuerpo como una pera de box antes de matarlo, así como golpes claramente hechos con algún tipo de bastón o tubo pesado. Brook se acerco más al cuerpo, pudiendo ver como tanto las muñecas como los tobillos y la boca de aquel hombre tenían aún rastros de rozaduras, como si hubiera sido maniatado y amordazado. Su boca estaba cubierta de lo que parecía ser una asquerosa mezcla de sangre semi seca y babas, las cuales se confundían con los restos de la mermelada de cereza del pastel que había comido en su ultima noche. Pudo ver también como a Blackbear tenía varios dientes rotos o caídos los cuales se encontraban esparcidos en la cama de la víctima. Además Brook noto como cerca de sus pezones había dos claras quemaduras de cigarros, una más grande que la otra, pero igualmente dolorosas. El asesino de aquel bribón tuvo claramente en mente hacer la muerte de Blackbeard una experiencia lo más dantesca posible.

Jimbei procedió a examinar el cuerpo de la víctima, confirmando lo evidente.

\- El señor Donald Blackbeard falleció entre las doce de la noche y la una de la mañana, a causa de múltiples heridas punzocortantes en órganos internos, así como pérdida masiva de sangre. – dijo Jimbei de forma solemne.

\- No es nada que no sepamos.- mascullo Smoker mientras encendía uno de sus habanos.

\- Pero es importante tener un especialista que nos dicte tal información.- aclaró Brook- Además señor Smoker, creo que sería conveniente que no fumara en este sitió, las cenizas y el humo del tabaco podrían dañar las evidencias.

Smoker se limitó a gruñir mientras que apagaba su habano en un cenicero cercano, claramente decepcionado de que no le dejaran practicar su vicio a gusto.

\- ¿Tu quien crees que haya hecho esto?- preguntó Smoker a Brook.

\- Es muy temprano para hacer hipótesis, es poco probable, aunque no totalmente imposible, que un extraño o alguien de otro vagón haya perpetrado el crimen pues las puertas de los otros vagones estaban cerradas durante la noche. Por lo que los sospechosos se limitan a todos los pasajeros del vagón Estambul-Londres, excluyendo al oficial Ronrona y a mi mismo , pero incluyendo a el amable el señor Jimbei.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para que no sospeche de su compañero de cuarto?- preguntó Jimbei desconcertado.

\- De hecho hay tres razones principales, la primera es que durmió en mi cuarto toda la noche y yo al ser de sueño ligero no pude percibir que el se levantara de su cama. La segunda es el hecho se que aunque se hubiera parado sin despertarme, poco efectivo hubiera sido, pues aquella noche el señor Ronrora había bebido más de la cuenta, lo que hubiera dificultado el herir a alguien con un cuchillo o arma punzocortante de forma tan precisa, mucho menos lograr dominarlo y amordazarlo para proceder a torturarlo. Y por último, durante mi estancia en Japón donde conocí y trabaje con Ronrona, pude darme cuenta que tiene un sentido de ubicación escaso, por no decir nulo, así que difícilmente hubiera podido localizar de primera instancia la habitación del señor Blackbeard, posiblemente hubiera entrado a una habitación equivocada antes de entrar a la habitación de la víctima. Además no veo de que manera este asesinato podría ser beneficioso para el señor Ronrona, aunque eso es lo de menos, teniendo en cuenta que aparentemente este asesinato difícilmente podría se beneficioso para cualquiera de los pasajeros de este tren.- concluyó Brook.

Brook sacó su polvo especial para encontrar huellas, tratando de buscar huellas dactilares que indicaran un posible sospechoso. Lamentablemente, Brook no encontró ningún rastro dactilar convincente que pudiera indicar quien era el asesino, por lo que procedió a buscar una posible pista en el equipaje del señor Blackbeard, sin encontrar nada extraordinario. Dentro de las maletas de aquel hombre solo había libros, souvenirs baratos, ropa y algunas de botellas de licor europeo. Nada particularmente sospechoso o raro.

Brook comenzó a registrar la habitación de forma delicada, buscando algún objeto que pudiera indicar la identidad del posible asesino. Pudo ver como en el suelo había rastros mínimos de cenizas de tabaco, así como un puro medio acabado en el piso y un frasco de pastillas roto. Brook procedió a analizar el contenido del frasco, dándose cuenta que los medicamentos que allí se encontraban era barbitúricos, comúnmente suministrados para personas con alteraciones del sueño. Cerca de ventana había un botón de camisa color dorado, muy parecido a los de los uniformes que usaban los empleados del Orient Express. Brook pensó en Marco y la posibilidad de que este hubiera cometido el crimen. ¨El señor Newgate probablemente tiene acceso a todas las llaves de los compartimientos, quizá el pudo entrar al compartimiento de Donald Blackbeard y matarlo.¨ Eso explicaría la sospechosa conversación que mantuvo Marco con el asistente de Blackbeard afuera del vagón. Aunque por otro lado, últimamente los botones de color dorados eran un accesorio popular en la vestimenta, quizá aquel botón fuera de alguien más. Cerca del botón había también un palito de paleta, el cual se había quedado sin nada de dulce, dejando solo un raquítico palo mordisqueado con rastros de saliva y algo del colorante naranja que no se pudo quitar del palito de la paleta. Brook procedió a olerlo, pese a su color naranja el palito olía a un olor parecido a la cereza. ¨Posiblemente esto no sea más que otra prueba de la obsesión a la cerezas de este gordo.¨ pensó Brook.

También pudo ver como en el suelo había un pañuelo de dama con la letra ¨P¨ bordada con hilo púrpura, el cual estaba ligeramente manchado de sangre. ¨Por la naturaleza de esta clase de accesorio, el asesino pudo haber sido una mujer. Por la forma en la que ese sujeto trataba a las mujeres no se le haría raro que hubiera alguna dama que tuviera el deseo de matarlo, ya sea en defensa propia o incluso por ira o venganza. Aunque sería algo muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que para dar muchas de las heridas y golpes que aquel hombre tenía en el cuerpo tuvo que precisar de una excepcional fuerza física, la cual normalmente se encuentra en los hombres.¨ pensó Brook detenidamente. Brook se acercó al piso y comenzó a inspeccionar de forma detallada, cualquier tipo de anomalía o detalle que no cuadrara. Decidió analizar la mugre que había había allí, encontrando así una pequeña pajita seca, una tapa metálica de refresco y varios cabellos negros y rizados, los cuales posiblemente pertenecían al señor Blackbeard. ¨Nada anormal, todos los días la gente pierde cabello sin darse siquiera cuenta." Pensó Brook mientras seguía examinando entre el polvo del compartimiento. Pudo ver en el suelo también un cabello color anaranjado, de exactamente el mismo color que el de la señorita Koala. A Brook se le heló la sangre al pensar que una mujercita tan encantadora pudiera ser capaz de cometer semejante crimen. Sin embargo ella no era la única pelirroja abordo, Brook podía recordar aún a la esposa del comensal con el que se peleó Zoro, así como a otra mujer de mediana edad que entro al vagón del tren. También alcanzó a ver entre los pelos tirados en el piso un pelo rubio, el cual le llamo mucho la atención.

¨Tal vez esos rubios sospechosos mataron al señor Blackbeard y sembraron el cabello anaranjado como una pista falsa, igual que el pañuelo, los medicamentos y el cigarro.¨ pensó Brook. ¨Aunque eso tendría poco sentido, ninguno de ellos dos parecen fumadores, sus dientes son muy blancos, o tal vez no… o si… Aunque hay otro rubio con el habito de fumar… posiblemente ese hombre pudo… pero por otro lado…¿Por qué dejarían un pañuelo con la letra ¨P¨ tirada? ¿De donde salió?... ¡Ahhh que confundido estoy!¨ pensaba Brook estresado, mientras se acomodaba nerviosamente su cabello a la afro.

\- ¿Estas bien Brook?- preguntó Zoro preocupado por la salud mental del austriaco.

\- Claro, solo un poco nervioso, este caso es más difícil de lo que pensé.

\- Creo que deberías hacer anotaciones al respecto del caso para solucionarlo un poco más facimentente.- sugirió Zoro.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad. Ya olvidaba mi libreta de anotaciones. ¡Yohohoho!- dijo Brook con una risilla nerviosa, tras lo cual procedió a anotar sus hallazgos en su siempre fiel libreta.

Anotaciones de Brook:

1) Asesinato perpetrado entre las 12:00 y 1:00 de la noche.

2) Causa de muerte: múltiples heridas punzo cortantes en órganos internos y pérdida masiva de sangre.

3) No hay signos que la puerta o la cerradura hayan sido forzadas.

4) Ventana del compartimiento rota, nieve colándose adentro del compartimiento.

5) Cadáver previamente amordazado y atado, acuchillado; con cortadas de distinta profundidad, habiendo al menos cuatro fatales, diez muy graves y varias superficiales. Marcas de tortura: múltiples golpes y dos quemaduras hechas presuntamente con puros o cigarros.

6) Rastros de ceniza de tabaco y un puro inacabado en el piso.

7) Una botella de barbitúricos rota, posible medicina contra insomnio usada por la victima o el agresor.

8) Botón de ropa color dorado, similar a los usados por los empleados del Orient Express.

9) Palo de paleta acabada con olor a cereza (¿perteneciente a la víctima?).

10) Pañuelo de mujer bordado con la letra ¨P¨, con claras manchas de sangre.

11) Pedacito de paja en el suelo.

12) Tapa de refresco tirada en el suelo.

13) Cabello pelirrojo tirado.

14) Cabello rubio tirado.

Brook suspiró. Pese a sus esfuerzos las pistas parecían dar señales confusas, y Brook no podía dejar de sentir culpa. ¨Yo sabía que había algo malo en ese hombre, sin embargo fui muy cobarde para intervenir. Si hubiera tenido valor tal vez hubiera podido salvarlo.¨

\- ¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión respecto a la naturaleza de este crimen?- preguntó Smoker algo desesperado por la falta de nicotina y la temperatura gélida del compartimiento.

\- Desearía poder haber llegado a una conclusión, pero todas las pistas que hay hacen que este crimen sea mucho mas confuso. Hasta ahora casi cualquiera de los pasajeros de este vagón puede ser culpable.- dijo Brook acomodando sus lentes.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué procede para este caso?- preguntó Tashigi tímidamente.

\- Comenzare a interrogar a todos los pasajeros y al empleado de este vagón. Para eso habrá que designar un área especial, donde haya la mayor privacidad posible.

\- ¿El baño?- sugirió Zoro.

\- ¡Santo Oda! ¡No!- gritó Tashigi.

\- Si alguien se entera que condujimos un interrogatorio dentro de un baño del Orient Express la reputación de la compañía caerá en picada.- agregó Smoker.

\- Como si un asesinato no fuera a quitar restarle la reputación a la compañía.- contestó Zoro con cinismo.

\- Creo que sería poco apropiado que se condujeran los interrogatorios dentro del baño, aunque admito que la sugerencia de Zoro es muy creativa. ¿No podría ser mejor en el vagón restaurante?-concluyó Brook.

\- ¿No sería un poco incomodo para los pasajeros?- preguntó Jimbei.

\- Es un lugar amplio, si se evacuan a los empleados y a los comensales sería un buen lugar para el interrogatorio. Las comidas pueden reprogramarse hasta que los interrogatorios acaben o bien entregarse directamente en los compartimientos.- respondió Brook a la pregunta de Jimbei.

\- De acuerdo, veré si puedo preparar el vagón restaurante para el interrogatorio.- contestó Smoker, mientras se retiraba de la habitación junto con Tashigi y Jimbei.

Brook suspiró. Ahora habría que esperar a el resultado del primer interrogatorio.

\- La primera persona a la que interrogare será a el asistente de Blackbeard. Lo más seguro el tiene algún tipo de dato que aclare…- Brook se tropezó con la alfombra del piso tumbando la botella de licor y el libro de Blackbeard.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que torpe he sido! ¡Incluso hice que se moviera de lugar el separador del libro!- se lamentó Brook mientras se levantaba torpemente.

\- Brook san, no creo que eso sea un separador, parece más una postal doblada a la mitad.- contestó Zoro ayudando a Brook a levantarse del piso.

\- Bueno, algunas personas usan postales para separar las paginas importantes de sus libros, no veo porque el señor Blackbeard no sea una de esas personas.- contesto Brook tratando de acomodar el libro de nuevo en su lugar.

Brook sintió curiosidad por ver la postal del separador del libro de Blackbeard, por lo que procedió a desdoblarla de forma delicada, examinando la ilustración de esta. Una sensual mujer con pocas ropas parada sensualmente cerca de unas columnas griegas.

\- Muy acorde a la personalidad de Blackbeard.- dijo Brook examinando la postal detenidamente.

\- ¿Tendrá escrito algo al reverso o será que ese gordo solo usaba ese separador por la imagen?- cuestiono Zoro.

\- Solo hay una forma de saber…

XXXX

¡Hey! Disculpen por no haber actualizado por tanto rato, jeje. De nuevo agradezco a todos mis lectores y lectoras, en especial a Rosaliequart, en verdad me de gusto que te este gustando mi historia. A decir verdad la escuela me ha estado ocupando mucho, pero no se preocupen, continuare este fanfic hasta el final. ¡Gracias por todo amigos, prometo actualizar pronto!


	10. La Carta

10: La carta

Brook procedió a ver el reverso de la postal del señor Blackbeard. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que las letras que se encontraban al reverso no fueron escritas a mano, sino pegadas desde algún periódico o revista a la postal y además carecía de cualquier tipo de firma.

\- Esto es un foco rojo, nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien que use recortes para escribir una carta. Salvo por los criminales y la gente que ansiosa por anonimato, por supuesto.- dijo Brook a Zoro.

\- Me pregunto si el la habrá elaborado o si alguien más se la habrá enviado a el.- contestó Zoro.

\- Desafortunadamente, dudo que haya sido el. Como le platique anteriormente, el señor Blackbeard ya me había advertido de las amenazas de muerte que había recibido en el pasado e incluso me pidió protección. Seguramente esta carta es una de las amenazas que el recibió antes de ser cruelmente asesinado. ¡Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a sus preocupaciones cuando lo conocí en Estambul, tal vez hoy aún seguiría con vida ese pobre hombre! ¡Por Oda, todo esto es mi culpa!- exclamó Brook lleno de remordimiento.

\- Brook san, tu no mataste a ese tipo.- contestó Zoro de forma calmada.

\- ¡Pero pude haberlo salvado!

\- Brook, aquel tipo era un criminal. Tarde o temprano le llegaría su merecido.- replicó Zoro amargamente. Brook se horrorizo con el comentario de Zoro y replicó enojadamente.

\- ¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Culpar a la víctima es algo aberrante!- respondió Brook de forma indignada.

\- ¡Justo ayer te quejaste de la forma en la que te trató!

\- ¡Esa no es suficiente razón para desearle la muerte a un hombre!- gritó Brook llorando y perdiendo la compostura.

Zoro simplemente rezongó, era obvio que Brook se sentía demasiado culpable y nervioso para actuar de forma correcta.

\- Tranquilízate Brook, si la victima no es culpable de esto tu menos, no es como si tu hubieras agarrado un cuchillo y rebanado las tripas de ese idiota. - contestó Zoro tratando de mostrarse empático con Brook en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

\- Tienes razón Zoro, mi deber es tratar de resolver este crimen, cosa que no podré hacer si me dejo guiar por mi horrible sensación de culpa.- contestó Brook tratando de retomar la compostura.- Creo que continuare examinando esta carta.

Brook examino lo escrito en la carta, dándose cuenta que la carta estaba escrita en francés. Brook, siendo un detective especialmente requerido en Europa, era muy bien versado en el idioma francés, sin embargo Zoro no parecía entender nada de aquel idioma, por lo que Brook procedió a leer la carta en voz alta, para que así su compañero pudiera darle una opinión más clara de esta.

\- ¨Querido cerdo mugriento: recuerde que este podría ser uno de sus últimos días. Ya se que estas huyendo de mi venganza, pero que quede claro que tus fechorías no serán perdonadas. Y no me importa cuantas identidades falsas use para viajar por el mundo, pues al final yo se que tu eres Marshall D. Teach y que ni toda tu fortuna mal habida ni tus conexiones con el crimen serán lo suficiente para engañarme y evitar tu destino. Yo personalmente te pisare como el bicho inútil que eres y bailare en tu tumba el día que te entierren. Pagarás por todo lo que le hiciste a la familia Newgate, en especial por el pequeño e inocente Thatch y a la señora Vivi. Sus días de fechorías están contados.¨

\- Santo Oda… eso no puede ser posible.- murmuro Zoro impactado por el contenido de la carta.

\- Marshall D. Teach. ¡El criminal del caso Newgate!- dijo Brook horrorizado.

Pronto todo rastro de culpa que había sentido por la muerte de aquel malogrado bribón obeso desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido.

\- Aquel hombre merecía la muerte.- concluyo Brook de forma sombría.

XXXXXX

Este creo que es el capítulo más corto que he escrito de este fanfic, jeje. Originalmente lo quería publicar junto con el capítulo anterior, pero luego sentí que si lo hacia me quedaría demasiado largo para mi gusto (cabe destacar que el capítulo anterior ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora). Ahora ya sabemos que Kurohige no era ni Donald ni Blackbeard. ¿Qué habrá hecho Marshall D Teach para merecer semejante final? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Y como siempre, amo y agradezco sus visitas. Gracias por los reviews Rosaliequart, como siempre un placer que leas mis escritos, te mando un beso y un abrazo virtual.


	11. Identidad

Capítulo 11: Identidad

\- Tenemos libre el vagón comedor señor Brook. – dijo Smoker entrando sin avisar al vagón de la víctima. – ¿Hay algún dato nuevo sobre el culpable de este delito?

\- La identidad de la víctima parece ser la de un criminal peor de lo que sospechábamos. - contestó Brook.- Se trata de el señor Marshall D. Teach.

\- ¿Marshall D. Teach? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, pero me suena familiar. – contestó Smoker algo intrigado.

\- ¿En serio no conoce nada de el caso Newgate?- preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

\- ¿Se supone que deba saber algo?- contestó Smoker a la defensiva.

\- Al parecer la mayoría de los europeos no suelen estar muy inmersos en los asuntos criminales del resto del mundo. Déjame explicarle bien al señor Smoker de que se trata todo este embrollo. - dijo Brook de forma seria- Marshall D. Teach fue un académico y criminal que vivía en Estados Unidos. Se cree que era un inmigrante británico nacido en Somalia, el cual originalmente había viajado a América para continuar con sus estudios e investigaciones, sin embargo en vez de eso cometió un delito de lo más espantoso. Al ser un académico respetado y un hombre de buenas costumbres en general, el señor Teach mantenía cierto contacto con el señor Edward Newgate, un rico empresario y filántropo de la ciudad de East Blue. Por eso se le hizo fácil aprovecharse de la confianza de esta familia para secuestrar a Thatch, el nieto menor de el señor Newgate y pedir una gran suma de dinero como rescate. La familia Newgate no escatimo recursos y pese a la crisis económica que había ellos decidieron cumplir con la cantidad exorbitante que les había pedido Teach a cambio de la vida del pequeño Thatch. Lamentablemente para los Newgate, pese a haber pagado el rescate, el pobre Thatch fue brutalmente asesinado. El padre de Thatch hizo su esfuerzo y llevó a Teach a juicio por secuestro, maltrato infantil y asesinato. Tristemente el señor Teach pudo falsificar con ayuda de unos amigos suyos testimonios falsos que indicaran su inocencia, por lo que quedo automáticamente libre.

\- ¡Que desgracia! No puedo creer que alguien así se halla salido con la suya.- gruño Smoker indignado mientras encendía otro de sus puros.

\- Pero eso no es todo… el padre de Thatch quien estaba inconforme con el veredicto que dieron al final del juicio, por lo que en medio un ataque de ira y desesperación, se abalanzó contra el señor Teach y trato de estrangularlo en la misma sala donde se había celebrado el juicio. La multitud entró en pánico y el juez que estaba a cargo del caso trato de poner orden en la sala usando su pistola para dar dos tiros de advertencia al aire con tal de que se detuvieran la pelea. Desgraciadamente ambas balas cayeron accidentalmente en el cuerpo del padre del pobre Thatch hiriéndolo fatalmente y matándolo a las pocas horas. El juez que cometió semejante descuido no sufrió ninguna consecuencia, solo se disculpó y dijo que el suceso fue un accidente, mientras que Teach uso su fortuna mal habida para huir a Europa. El resto de la familia Newgate quedo arruinada: por un lado la madre de Thatch, quien era una apreciada cantante de opera conocida como Miss Wensday quedo tan trastornada por la tragedia que se suicido a los pocos días y menos de una semana después falleció el señor Edward Newgate. El caso Newgate fue muy sensacionalista y varias revistas y periódicos dedicaron una buena porción de sus columnas a hablar de el. ¡Incluso recuerdo haber visto un artículo del caso Newgate en una revista en árabe mientras resolvía un caso en Alejandría! Pero como toda noticia, por más trágica que sea fue poco a poco olvidada, quedándose solo como un amargo recordatorio de las injusticias que existen en este mundo.

Tras concluir su explicación los tres caballeros se quedaron callados, sin poder procesar bien este nuevo descubrimiento.

\- Este descubrimiento sobre la vida de la víctima es algo horrible. Sin embargo creo que es necesario que se concluya esta investigación y que se conozca la identidad del perpetrador, para así evitar problemas con la justicia europea.- concluyo Smoker.- Espero que me de ordenes respecto a quien llamar al interrogatorio primero.

\- No se preocupe señor Smoker, yo les informare personalmente a cada uno de los pasajeros, lo único que pido es que me de una lista de los pasajeros de este vagón y sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- De acuerdo, supuse que me pediría esto así que yo mismo hice un organigrama de los pasajeros y sus compartimientos.- Dijo Smoker mientras le daba a Brook un papel doblado a la mitad, el cual el austriaco procedió a examinar detenidamente.

Pasajeros del vagón de Estambul:

Habitación de empleado: Marco Newgate

Compartimiento 16: Cobra Nefertari

Compartimiento 15: Cutty Flam

Compartimiento 14: Robin Nico de Flam

Compartimiento 13: Koala Fisher

Compartimiento 12: Jimbei Fisher

Compartimiento 3: Garp D. Monkey

Compartimiento 2: Luffy D. Monkey

Compartimiento 1: Donald Blackbeard

Compartimiento 10/11: S.K. Brook y Zoro Ronrona

Compartimiento 8/9: Ussop y Antony Chopper

Compartimiento 6/7: Sanji Vinesmoke y Sabo Outlook

Compartimiento 4/5: Nami Vinesmoke y Dandan Curly

Brook frunció el seño al ver el nombre falso de Marshall D. Teach en lista, por lo que procedió a corregirlo tachándolo con su lápiz y escribiendo el nombre original de aquel asesino, quien irónicamente se había convertido en víctima.

Smoker, Zoro y Brook procedieron a salir al pasillo donde se encontraron con todos los pasajeros del vagón, quienes aún no habían abandonado el pasillo y permanecían de pie, esperando inquietamente el veredicto del austriaco.

Brook dirigió su mirada casi inmediatamente al chico brasileño quien conversaba calmadamente con el asistente del señor ¨Blackbeard¨ la mujer pelirroja y su esposo rubio. Brook se fijo que el chico brasileño llevaba un sombrero de paja, cosa que lo inquietó un poco. ¨Dentro de la habitación de la víctima había un pedacito de paja, la cual pudo haberse caído perfectamente del sombrero de ese brasileño.¨ pensó Brook, sintiéndose incomodo ante la imagen mental de aquel jovencillo de cara sonriente pudiera ser capaz de torturar y asesinar a un hombre de forma tan sádica y premeditada. Aunque tomando en cuenta la clase de hombre que era el señor ¨Blackbeard¨, hasta el más inocente y puro de los hombres sería capaz de cometer una crueldad de ese estilo.

\- ¿Ya saben quien es el culpable?- preguntó el chico brasileño de forma inocente.

\- ¡Sacrebleu! ¡Eso no se pregunta Luffy!- gritó el esposo de la mujer pelirroja.

\- No, pero sabemos quien es la víctima.

\- El señor lo tenga en sus manos.- murmuró Koala en voz baja.

\- ¡El único señor que lo va a tener en sus manos es el de las tinieblas! ¡Yohohoho!- exclamo Brook riéndose nerviosamente de la horrible situación en la que se encontraba. Todo mundo se quedo callado, el único que se rio junto a Brook fue el chico brasileño, cuyas fuertes carcajadas se mezclaron con las de Brook contrastando con el incomodo silencio de el resto de los pasajeros.

\- ¡Por Agatha! ¡Un hombre ha muerto, no es posible reírse de eso!- gritó furiosamente la dama pelirroja dandole un coscorrón al chico.

\- Por supuesto, eso lo sabemos. Pero lo que hemos descubierto es un poco más que interesante, verán el hombre que fue asesinado fue no es nada más y nada menos que el señor Marshall D. Teach, quien viajaba por Europa bajo un nombre falso, con el fin de escapar de la ley.- explicó Brook.

\- ¿Marshal D. Teach? ¿El secuestrador que quedo libre?- preguntó Robin mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposo.

\- Aparentemente si, por lo que ahora creemos que es posible que su muerte haya sido una venganza personal en contra de este hombre.- respondió Brook.

\- ¡Entonces ya no necesitan atrapar al culpable!- exclamo feliz el chico brasileño.

\- Me temo que es necesario seguir con la investigación. A la justicia no le interesan las intenciones sino el resultado.- dijo Smoker.- Por lo que tendremos que comenzar con los interrogatorios en cuanto antes.

La atmosfera era tensa, pues Brook pese a sus mejores deseos sabía que una de esos catorce pasajeros restantes era el culpable de susodicho crimen y que por más noble que haya sido la causa del criminal a la hora de asesinar a Marshal D. Teach, la justicia no tendría piedad ante el. Y Brook tampoco sería piadoso. Todos eran inocentes hasta que se probara lo contrario y sospechosos hasta que encontraran al culpable.

XXXXXXXX

Bueno regresé con un capitulo medio cortito (¡Yey!).

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio los amo.

Fanaticasailormoon: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y si es una lástima que Teach aún siga vivo en el anime, pero que sería de OP sin un villano cruel y malvado, además estoy segura que algún día Oda le dará su merecido y será épico (se ríe malévolamente). La verdad no había planeado hacer secuelas de este fanfic, pero a decir verdad no sería mala idea seguir adaptando las obras de Agatha Christie a fanfics de OP, posiblemente la siguiente que adapte sería tal vez basado en alguna historia corta de Poirot o en ¨Y no quedo ninguno¨ (aunque probablemente si adaptara este último Brook no sería el detective principal). Igual probablemente comience a trabajar en ellas tan pronto como se acaben mi semestre escolar (finales de noviembre o mediados de diciembre).

Rosaliequart: Mil gracias por tus comentarios como siempre, te espero para que leas el próximo capítulo.

¡Les deseo lo mejor y les mando abrazos virtuales nakamas!


	12. El primer interrogatorio

Capítulo 12: El primer interrogatorio

La primera persona a la que Brook llamo a interrogar fue Sabo Outlook el asistente de Marshal D. Teach. Pese a la tensa situación el joven Outlook parecía tranquilo. Brook estaba acompañado por Zoro, quien simplemente se quedaba en silencio todo el tiempo verificando que no hubiese algo sospechoso o problemático dentro del interrogatorio.

\- Bien, usted es la primera persona a la que interrogaré el día de hoy. – dijo Brook a Sabo con voz calmada- Antes de proseguir me gustaría saber su fecha y lugar de nacimiento, así como la razón por la que abordó el Orient Express en esta fecha.

\- Aborde este tren para acompañar a mi jefe a un viaje de negocios a la ciudad de Londres y nací el 20 de marzo de 1908 en la ciudad de East Blue, aunque mi familia paterna es británica.

A Brook le sonó más que conocido el apellido Outlook, lo que hizo que se acordara de la aristocrática familia Outlook la que también vivía en Inglaterra, cuyo patriarca se mudo a Estados Unidos después de contraer matrimonio con una viuda joven, quien era heredara de una enorme fortuna industrial. Por lo que Brook sabía el matrimonio de Sir Outlook había sido completamente arreglado para elevar el estatus económico y social de ambos como es costumbre con los nobles. También sabía que la familia Outlook se había encontrado envuelta en un terrible escandalo hace ya varios años al enterarse de que ellos, en conjunto con varios ricos industriales, conspiraron incendiar un hacinado basurero local donde normalmente dormían los indigentes en la ciudad de East Blue para así poder construir sobre las cenizas de aquel basurero un vecindario ¨libre de vagos e inadaptados¨ según las palabras de los implicados. Naturalmente pese a ese escandalo todas las personas involucradas salieron de prisión al poco tiempo, tras pagar algunas multas y explicar que aquel incendio había sido un ¨accidente¨.

\- Disculpe por mi pregunta indiscreta, pero me gustaría saber si usted tiene alguna clase de parentesco con Sir Outlook III.

Sabo se sorprendió por la pregunta de Brook, tomo aire y respondió:

\- El señor Outlook III es mi padre, sin embargo tengo varios años sin dirigirle la palabra.- contestó Sabo de forma seria- No tengo buenas relaciones con el ni el resto de mi familia, de hecho me avergüenzo mucho de ser parte de ella. Mis padres siempre fueron personas superficiales, crueles y desconsideradas. De hecho me siento orgulloso de que ellos me hallan desheredado y corrido de su casa, la verdad mis padres eran personas poco más que terribles.

-Bien bien, gracias por contestar mi pregunta- dijo Brook sonriendo de forma discreta- Tengo entendido que usted mantenía una relación profesional con el señor Blackbe… digo, Teach antes de que el fuera asesinado la noche de ayer.

\- Así es, yo trabajaba como su asistente personal.- respondió Sabo con seguridad.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó a trabajar para el y donde es que se conocieron por primera vez?- inquirió el austriaco.

\- En marzo del año pasado, entre en contacto con el en Estambul porque vi que el estaba ofreciendo trabajo. En ese momento estaba bastante corto de dinero así que acepté.

\- ¿Qué profesión tenía antes de aceptar la oferta del señor Teach?

\- Yo impartía clases particulares de inglés y francés, sin embargo perdí el empleo.

\- ¿Usted tenía idea alguna idea del pasado criminal o la identidad verdadera del señor Blackbeard?

\- No, siempre me pareció una personas sospechosa pero no sabía que fuera un criminal tan espantoso. De haber sabido quien era jamás hubiera trabajado para el.- respondió Sabo.

\- ¿ Como era su relación con el señor Teach?

\- Era meramente profesional, nunca lo considere un amigo y me supongo que el tampoco me considero de esa manera. Jamás supe nada intimo de el, solo lo necesario para hacer mi trabajo de forma eficiente.

\- ¿Sabe algo más sobre la vida personal del señor Teach?

\- Era un hombre muy extraño. Trabajaba como arqueólogo y vendía antigüedades, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de acompañarlo a los lugares donde ejercía su profesión. Le encantaba ir a museos, teatros y casas de ópera, pero también solía enviciarse en casinos, burdeles y bares de mala muerte. Se endeudaba fácilmente e incluso había veces que tenía que mendigar para pagarle a sus deudores. Mentía mucho de si mismo, a cada persona que conocía le decía que venía de un lugar diferente, haciéndose pasar por americano, británico, italiano e incluso árabe con desconocidos. De no ser por este embrollo nunca hubiera sabido su verdadero origen. También tenía una amante, Catarina Devon, creo que era su nombre. A veces me pedía que le ayudara a redactar cartas para ella, más nunca la vi en persona. ¡Ah! Y estaba obsesionado con las cerezas, siempre que comía algo, tenía que tener al menos un toque de cereza para que se lo pudiera comer.

\- Me gustaría una descripción detallada de lo que hizo usted la tarde y la noche pasada, antes de que fuera asesinado su empleador.- pregunto Brook de forma amable.

-Bueno, tas arribar al tren y ayudar a mi jefe a acomodar sus maletas, me dedique a organizar su agenda personal de la próxima semana, ya sabes, planear los viajes que iba a hacer y a las personas que iba a visitar una vez estando en Londres, así como sus citas médicas. Tras organizar su agenda como de costumbre cada vez que viajamos en tren, lo acompañe a almorzar por la tarde, hasta que decidió regresar a su compartimiento. Después de eso yo me quede en mi compartimiento, junto al señor Vinesmoke y leí el periódico por un rato hasta que el tren se detuvo en su primera escala en la ciudad de Spidermiles y me baje a estirar las piernas, tras lo cual regresé a el vagón y finalmente fui al vagón comedor donde le compré a mi jefe pastelillos de cereza, los cuales le deje en su habitación personalmente a las nueve y media de la noche, tras lo cual decidí irme a dormir a mi compartimiento.

\- Bien, señor Outlook, por lo que vi ayer cuando salí del vagón en la escala que hicimos en la ciudad de North Blue usted mantuvo una conversación con uno de los empleados del tren.

\- Es cierto, en efecto mantuve una conversación con el señor Marco, quien trabaja aquí.- contestó Sabo detonando confianza.

\- ¿De que estaban hablando usted y Marco esa noche?

\- Bueno, a decir verdad yo ya había conocido a Marco cuando viví en East Blue, así que al reencontrarlo me sentí feliz de verlo y decidimos conversar sobre nuestras vidas…

\- Ustedes no se veían muy felices, según lo que yo recuerdo.- contestó Brook de forma desconfiada.

\- A decir verdad nosotros no estábamos felices. Desde la crisis no hemos podido encontrar empleo estable y la situación política del mundo es algo tensa y preocupante.

-Y, dime ¿Dónde conociste al señor Marco exactamente?

\- Pues, era el hermano mayor de uno de mis amigos más cercanos, así que no era raro hablar con el cada vez que visitaba la casa de mi hermano, digo, de mi amigo.- dijo el tuerto de forma algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo?

\- Se llamaba, Ace.- dijo Sabo, tras lo cual palideció.

-¿Ace Newgate? ¡El padre del niño del caso Newgate!- exclamó Zoro sorprendido.

Sabo palideció y trago saliva, mientras que Brook tomaba aire, analizando aquel descubrimiento.

\- Mis condolencias por su amigo, señor Sabo. Supongo que usted fue afectado profundamente por la muerte de su amigo y toda la tragedia que lo rodea.

\- ¡Absolutamente! Ace, su esposa y su hijo… eran como familia para mi. En mi niñez, cuando me queme… perdí… la visión de… mi ojo… Ace... – Sabo no podía seguir hablando, se encontraba nervioso, la sola mención de Ace había hecho que su mente viajara a aquel momento oscuro de su infancia.

El colegio para niños problemáticos de la Señorita Curly se estaba quemando, las llamas arrasaban todo a su paso y pese a la rápida acción de los bomberos aún se podían escuchar los gritos de los niños atrapados en el edificio.

Los bomberos hacían su esfuerzo, tratando de sacar a todos los niños y apagar las llamas, mientras que algunos voluntarios y maestros ayudaban a los niños que salían de aquel infierno.

El valiente bombero Shanks había alcanzado a salvar a duras penas a el pequeño Luffy, mientras que por otro lado la señorita Curly se esforzaba por asistir a los demás niños que acababan de ser rescatados. El señor Dragon, quien era padre de Luffy, se había ofrecido de voluntario junto con su amigo Kuma y acababa de salir del edificio sosteniendo en sus brazos a Sabo quien temblaba de dolor por las quemaduras que se había hecho. Sabo estaba demasiado nervioso, sentía un ardor horrible en varias partes de su cuerpo, en especial en su ojo izquierdo, el cual le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía abrirlo.

-¡Sabo! ¿Estas bien?- giró el joven Ace aproximándose a Dragon quien aún tenía a Sabo en brazos.

\- Dime que por favor esta bien Sabo. ¡No quiero que se muera! – chilló Luffy dirigiéndose a su padre de forma desesperada.

\- Tranquilos niños, Sabo esta vivo, pero necesita ir a un médico, si no llegamos rápido su estado empeorara.- contestó Kuma de forma calmada.

\- ¡No quiero ir al doctor! ¡Los doctores son tenebrosos!- gritó Sabo llorando, adolorido por sus quemaduras y muy asustado por la idea de ir a un médico.

\- Tienes que ir al médico, el te ayudara a que te deje de doler el cuerpo.- contestó Dragon- Además si no llegas a tiempo al medico podrías perder o lastimar más tu ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Tengo miedo!- chillaba Sabo.

\- ¡No seas llorón, yo te acompañare al médico!- exclamo Ace acercándose a Sabo.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Luffy decidido.

Sabo se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras de sus hermanos jurados, quienes siguieron a Dragon y a Kuma hasta llegar al hospital de la ciudad.

Una vez adentro del hospital Luffy se quedo en la entrada del hospital junto a su padre mientras que Ace que era más mayor acompaño a Sabo y Kuma adentro del hospital.

Sabo estaba horrorizado por estar dentro de un hospital, el ruido, el olor a sangre y medicamentos y el ambiente general hacían que el se sintiera muy incomodo. Ace en cambio se mantenía tranquilo, acompañando a Sabo y diciéndole que no llorara, que todo iba a estar bien y que si el doctor le ponía una inyección y le dolía el lo iba a golpear. Las palabras de Ace no aliviaban el dolor de Sabo, pero hacían su estancia dentro del hospital mucho menos angustiosa.

Cuando llegó el médico y las enfermeras a consultar a Sabo, Ace se quedo a lado de Sabo, sin decir nada viendo atentamente como el doctor le examinaba e instruía a las enfermeras para que le ayudaran a vendarle las partes quemadas de su cuerpo.

Sabo aún recordaba como aquel médico examinó todo su cuerpo de forma escrupulosa, observando las heridas de manera fría pero delicada. El medico que atendió a Sabo era un hombre completamente calvo, fornido y de facciones hoscas. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y un aire de trabajar en la morgue o una clínica clandestina. Fuera de su trato profesional y ligeramente amable no había nada en su apariencia que hiciera que Sabo le tuviera el más mínimo de confianza. Mucho tiempo después Sabo sabría que aquel hombre se llamaba Karasu y el que era un amigo cercano de Dragon y Kuma, e incluso comenzaría a llevarse bien con el escribiéndole por correspondencia, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que quería era que aquel intimidante doctor terminara rápido con su trabajo y le curara todas las heridas. Ace se percató de la expresión asustada de Sabo y trato de conversar con el para calmarlo un poco. Sabo se tranquilizo con las palabras de Ace, distrayéndose un poco de el dolor y los tratamientos a los que estaba siendo sometido.

La peor parte del tratamiento fue sin duda los cuidados que le dio a su ojo. No importaba lo delicado que fuera el medico y las enfermeras ni lo mucho que Sabo tratara de no llorar y ser valiente, cada vez que se acercaban a su ojo Sabo gritaba de dolor involuntariamente, siendo incapaz de lidiar con el horrible ardor que le lastimaba. El dolor de Sabo era tanto que el médico no tuvo más remedio que drogarlo para evitar que continuara sintiendo tanto dolor y concluir con el tratamiento.

Su memoria tras haber sido drogado era confusa, casi como un mal sueño, solo recordaba detalles aislados: dolor, sus padres entrando al hospital, enfermeras entrando y saliendo de la sala, Ace agarrando su mano y narrándole cuentos, enfermeras dándole medicamentos, gritos indignados, el médico murmurando su diagnostico…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó indignado el padre de Sabo.

-Señor Outlook, tiene que entender que su hijo esta en un momento delicado, no puede hacer actividades físicas vigorosas hasta que pase al menos un año, tendrá que tomar medicamentos para evitar dolor e infecciones y seguir las medidas de higiene que ya le he prescrito.

-¿Cómo pudo perder un ojo mi pobre angelito?- gritaba frenética la madre de Sabo.

\- No perdió su ojo, solo la visión del ojo izquierdo.-aclaro Karasu.

\- ¿Y cual es la diferencia? ¡Usted debería ser demandado por mala praxis!- gritaba furiosamente el padre de Sabo.

\- Señor Outlook, puedo garantizar que el doctor Karasu ha tratado a Sabo de forma profesional en todo momento.- dijo Kuma manteniendo la calma.

\- ¡Cállate! Seguro las heridas de mi hijo no se hubieran empeorado si ese doctor idiota no hubiera sido tan estúpido y negligente a la hora de su tratamiento.- exclamó enojado el señor Outlook.

\- Señor cuando Sabo llegó aquí su ojo ya estaba completamente ciego. No hay nada que se pueda hacer en este punto mas que seguir las indicaciones que prescribí. La pérdida de un visión de un ojo no es tan grave como otros problemas médicos. Si siguen los tratamientos Sabo podrá continuar su vida sin complicaciones.- contestó el médico visiblemente molesto por la actitud dramática de los padres de Sabo

\- ¡Que horrible! ¡Ahora tendré un hermano tuerto y deforme!- dijo burlonamente Stelly, el hermanastro de Sabo.

\- Pobre de mi Sabo. ¡Su rostro perfecto quedo arruinado para siempre! Ya no nos podrá acompañar a la ópera ni al teatro, la gente se nos quedará viendo de forma horrible.- chilló la madre de Sabo dramáticamente.

\- Tienes razón querida, pero que se puede esperar de nuestro malogrado hijo. Seguro el se accidento en las llamas por estar tan distraído como siempre y este medicucho estúpido no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Quizás así aprenda a no ser descuidado y a hacerse cargo de si mismo. - contestó el señor Outlook abrazando a su desconsolada esposa.

Sabo se entristeció al oír esas palabras hirientes aplicadas a el mismo de forma tan cruel y despectiva. En especial viniendo de aquellos que en teoría debían amarlo y protegerlo de forma incondicional. Pese a estar drogado no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar a sus padres hablarle así.

-¡No le digan eso a mi hermano!- gritó Ace a la familia Outlook. Ace , quien aún estaba en la sala médica se veía furioso por el maltrato del que era víctima Sabo.

\- ¡Cállate niñato estúpido! ¡Tu no eres hermano de Sabo y no nos interesa tu opinión!- gritó el señor Outlook a Ace.

\- ¿Y eso que? Ustedes son crueles y malos con Sabo, una familia no puede tratar así a sus hijos. - gritó Ace determinadamente.

\- Mira pequeño idiota, no se quien te creas, pero te aseguro que si no te comportas voy a darte la paliza de tu vida y no me voy a arrepentir…- antes de que el señor Outlook terminara su frase un hombre increíblemente alto y con un prominente bigote blanco irrumpió en la sala.

Todos los presentes en la sala lo reconocieron de inmediato, era el afamado señor Edward Newgate, empresario y filántropo, dueño de varias fabricas y tiendas de dulces de la afamada marca Whitebeard. No había ningún hombre de sociedad en East Blue que no pudiera reconocerlo y respetarlo por sus capacidades como hombre de negocio.

\- Disculpen señores, estoy buscando a mi hijo menor Ace, me dijeron que se quedo en el hospital a ver a un amigo suyo, que se encontraba herido tras un accidente en su colegio.- dijo amablemente el señor Newgate. Ace reconoció inmediatamente a su padre y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Que bueno que viniste!- dijo Ace sin soltar al señor Newgate.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted sea el padre de este mocoso insolente?- gritó el señor Outlook indignado.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo malo mi hijo el día de hoy? Por lo que he oído de parte de los rescatistas que ayudaron a su hijo, lo único que hizo Ace fue acompañar a Sabo al hospital para…- antes de que el señor Newgate terminara de explicar fue interrumpido por el señor Outlook.

\- ¡Su hijo ha interrumpido nuestra conversación con el médico de Sabo y ha osado a insultarnos! ¡Espero que lo reprima severamente por su insolencia!

Edward Newgate no pensaba que Ace hubiera hecho algo malo, por lo que volteó a ver al médico y a Kuma, pidiéndoles amablemente una explicación del los sucesos.

\- Bueno, a decir no me agradaba la idea de llevar Ace al consultorio junto a Sabo, pero al final decidí que Ace me acompañara a Sabo para que no estuviera tan nervioso y creo que Ace se comporto de muy buena manera durante estos momentos. – explicó Kuma pacientemente.

\- Ace se comportó bien, realmente no tuve problemas.- dijo el médico mostrándose de acuerdo con Kuma.

\- Bueno tal parece que mi hijo actuó de forma correcta después de todo. – dijo sonriendo el señor Newgate.

\- ¡Patrañas!- gritó el señor Outlook indignado- ¡Ese mocoso insultó a mi familia cuando hable con este médico bueno para nada! ¡Ustedes dos no deberían defender a este niño!

-Señor Outlook, usted y su familia llamaron Sabo ¨deforme¨ e hicieron comentarios inapropiados sobre su condición médica, además de tratarlo de forma grosera y condescendiente. Si alguien ha tratado a Sabo de forma amable ha sido este chico.- dijo Karasu mirando a los padres de Sabo de forma severa.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Solo estábamos siendo sinceros!- chilló la señora Outlook.

\- ¡Además quien querría a un niño quemado y tuerto en su familia!- gritó Stelly de forma impertinente. De repente, tras escuchar las palabras de Stelly algo en la amable mirada de Edward Newgate cambió, tornándose dura e intimidante.

\- Yo quiero a mis hijos, sin importar su estado de salud o apariencia. Eso es lo que hace una familia, si ustedes no son capaces de hacer eso han fallado como padres y seres humanos. Y si ustedes se atreven a insultar a mi hijo, el suyo u otro niño, juro que me encargare de hacerles la vida imposible. – dijo solemnemente e el señor Newgate.

La familia Outlook enojada y humillada por el señor Newgate y Ace, se marcharon de mala gana, muy intimidados por la presencia de Newgate como para contradecirlo.

A partir de ese momento la amistad de Ace y Sabo se fortaleció aún más. Ace se encargó de ayudar a Sabo a divertirse y mantenerse tranquilo durante el largo periodo de su tratamiento, así como de defenderlo de Stelly y los buscapleitos que se mofaban de sus heridas y apariencia. Eventualmente cuando fueron mayores y Sabo fue corrido de su casa Ace fue la primera persona en brindarle techo a Sabo. Por otro lado Sabo fue el quien guardó los secretos más íntimos de Ace y estuvo con el en sus tiempos más duros, incluso durante aquel horroroso incidente que acabo con todo rastro de felicidad y vida de Ace…

\- Señor Outlook, si me escucha respóndame. – dijo Brook tocando el hombro de Sabo.

Sabo no dijo nada, estaba hiperventilando y empapado de sudor, con la mirada perdida y una expresión de angustia. Cuando Sabo regresó en si, se percató de lo que sucedía, recordando el interrogatorio al que lo estaban sometiendo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo continuar con este interrogatorio. Esto es muy duro… no puedo.. por favor…- Sabo temblaba al decir eso, horrorizado por todos los recuerdos que desenterraba su mente.

\- No se preocupe señor, la información que nos proporcionó es suficiente. Solo queremos saber una cosa más. – dijo Brook compasivamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Su empleador consumía barbitúricos? – preguntó Brook a Sabo.

\- No se. – respondió Sabo nerviosamente.

\- Bien eso es todo. Gracias, tenga un buen día señor Outlook.

XXXXXX

¡Regresé! Disculpen con tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, les aviso que no estaba muerta andaba de parranda, ok no, en realidad estuve ocupada con mis exámenes finales, mi trabajo y varios proyectos escolares (noviembre fue un mes de pesadilla para mi). Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que este diciembre actualizare más seguido y espero el próximo año hacer más fanfics y capítulos para ustedes.

Sobre este fanfic: La verdad me costó mucho hacer este capitulo pero al final creo que me quedo muy decente y lo disfrute bastante. Fue raro escribir sobre la familia de Sabo, creo que son uno de los personajes más horribles jamás hechos por Oda, pero bueno, por algo son villanos. También decidí introducir a Karasu un personaje relativamente nuevo del manga quien es miembro de los revolucionarios, porque últimamente se me esta haciendo uno de mis personajes favoritos, además tengo la teoría/headcanon de que Karasu es algún tipo de médico dentro del Ejercito Revolucionario.

Rosaliequart: ¡Oh! A decir verdad no he leído esa serie, pero creo que sería una excelente idea comenzarla este invierno, seguro ha de ser entretenida. Tomaré en cuenta tus sugerencias para futuros proyectos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Como siempre agradezco mucho sus lecturas y comentarios. ¡Les mando abrazos virtuales!


	13. El empleado

Capítulo 13: El empleado

El primer interrogatorio había concluido de forma abrupta y poco ceremoniosa. A Sabo le había dado un ataque de pánico en medio de este, por lo que Brook no tuvo más remedio que concluirlo y hacer que Sabo abandonar el vagón comedor.

\- ¿No te parece raro que aquel tipo rubio haya sido amigo intimo de el señor Ace Newgate?- preguntó Zoro a Brook mientras este hacía sus anotaciones en su libreta.

\- A decir verdad levanta mis sospechas, sin embargo creo que aún hay muchos cabos sueltos en esta investigación, necesitamos más información para sacar conclusiones.

\- Lo se, pero sigue inquietándome la forma tan abrupta en la que concluyo su interrogatorio. Realmente parecía que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

\- Obviamente quería dar el interrogatorio por acabado, después de todo no es grato recordar un evento tan traumático en un ambiente como este.

\- Eso lo se, pero algo en el se veía raro, como si estuviera ocultando información o algo por el estilo. – dijo Zoro en voz baja.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que el señor Outlook fingió un ataque de pánico con tal de escaparse de mi interrogatorio?- preguntó Brook a Zoro.

\- No exactamente, pero creo que hay alguna otra razón oculta para su comportamiento.

\- Puede ser, sin embargo no creo que sea necesario ahondar mucho en eso. – respondió Brook- Lo más seguro es que el señor Outlook simplemente se encuentre afectado por todo lo acontecido, ha de ser muy duro recordar la muerte de un ser querido, en especial en esas circunstancias.

\- Sigue pareciendo algo sospechoso…

\- Yo no lo niego, sin embargo es necesario que todas las piezas encajen antes de poder señalar a un culpable.

Alguien toco la puerta del vagón sin previo aviso, por lo que Brook procedió a abrirla. El individuo que toco la puerta era Marco Newgate, a quien se la había dicho que tan pronto concluyeran las declaraciones de Sabo tendría que presentarse ante Brook y Zoro para ser interrogado.

La actitud y expresión corporal de Marco mostraba algo de aburrimiento y despreocupación absoluta, como si aquel asesinato solo se tratara de un gaje del oficio sin importancia. Su expresión placida y su mirada tranquila hizo que pronto Brook entrara en confianza.

\- Buenos días, yoi.- dijo Marco educadamente, mientras miraba al detective y a su asistente.

\- Buenos días señor Marco Newgate. Primero que nada me gustaría que me aclarara si usted tiene alguna relación de parentesco con el señor Edward Newgate y su hijo Ace.

Marco pestaño al oír esa pregunta, sin embargo la contesto de forma tranquila.

\- Soy el hijo mayor del fallecido Señor Newgate y Ace era mi hermano más joven.

\- Bien, bien, voy a comenzar mi interrogatorio preguntándole su lugar y fecha de nacimiento.

\- Nací en Atenas el cinco de octubre de 1904.

Brook se desconcertó un poco al oír este dato del señor Marco. Por lo que tenía entendido el señor Newgate era de origen estadounidense, lo que hacía poco probable que alguno de sus hijos hubiera nacido en el extranjero, en especial en un país tan lejano a Estados Unidos como Grecia.

\- ¿Atenas?- preguntó Brook, algo apenado por su ignorancia.

\- Es una larga historia, yoi. Yo solo soy hijo adoptivo del señor Edward Newgate. Nací en Atenas y mis padres emigraron a East Blue cuando tenía tres años, sin embargo al poco tiempo que llegamos a América mis padres enfermaron de tuberculosis y murieron. Nadie de mis familiares quería hacerse cargo de mi por lo que me abandonaron en un orfanato.

\- ¡Que horror!- dijo Brook conmocionado.

\- Afortunadamente el señor Newgate me adopto a mi cuando cumplí los seis años.- a Marco le brillaron los ojos al mencionar ese dato- Nunca le terminare de agradecer a mi papá por haberme adoptado a mi y a mis hermanos. De no ser por el no me imagino donde estaría ahora.

\- ¿Demás hermanos?- preguntó Brook intrigado.

\- Todos mis hermanos son adoptados. Mi padre era huérfano y siempre le dolió haber crecido en la pobreza y nunca haber tenido una familia, por lo que tras haber reunido suficiente dinero de sus negocios decidió comenzar a adoptar niños pobres y desamparados con tal de brindarles las oportunidades que el nunca tuvo. En total yo tengo 15 hermanos, incluyendo a Ace.

A Brook le hizo sentido la explicación de Marco, pues si había algo que resaltaban los medios de comunicación sobre el señor Newgate era sus capacidades como filántropo y el hecho de que el constantemente organizaba eventos de caridad para apoyar escuelas y orfelinatos, por lo cual no parecía nada raro que también hubiera decidido adoptar niños. Sin embargo aún había cabos sueltos. A Brook no le hacía nada de sentido como un hombre de familia acomodada como Marco había acabado trabajando como empleado de vagones en un tren europeo, en especial tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en América.

\- ¿Por qué es que usted, pese a la gran fortuna de su fallecido padre y haber vivido la mayor parte de su vida en América decidió aceptar un trabajo come este en Europa? – pregunto Brook.

\- Es algo complicado, durante la mayor parte de mi vida ayude a mi padre a administrar sus negocios e importarlos a otras partes del mundo, sin embargo, tras la tragedia que involucró a mi familia y la crisis económica, nuestra compañía quedo en bancarrota, por lo que decidí emigrar a Europa y probar mi fortuna en nuevos negocios.

\- Por lo visto no tuvo éxito.- comentó Zoro de forma poco educada. Marco, pese a la falta de educación de Zoro solo suspiró y se rasco la nuca.

\- Bueno, que no tenga gran éxito económico ahora no quiere decir que nunca progrese, yoi. Y aunque no lo hiciera por ahora este empleo cubre todas mis necesidades, no me molestaría trabajar aquí por el resto de mi vida. – contestó Marco con su voz calmada.

\- ¿Usted conocía al señor Sabo Outlook previamente? – preguntó Brook a Marco.

\- En efecto, yoi. Conocí a Sabo muchos años atrás en East Blue. El era el mejor amigo de Ace, incluso Ace decía que Sabo era su ¨hermano¨ por lo cercanos que eran.

\- Me podría comentar de que estaban hablando usted y Sabo Outlook la noche de ayer en nuestra escala. – inquirió Brook a Marco.

\- Pues, esencialmente de política, negocios, recordar los viejos tiempos…

\- ¿Usted sabía que el señor Sabo Outlook viajaba en este tren?- preguntó Brook.

\- Solo hasta que compro el boleto conmigo, en realidad yo no sabía que el viajaría por Europa.

\- Pero sabía que se encontraba en Estambul…

\- No realmente, llevábamos desde el funeral de mi padre sin contactarnos. – dijo Marco pensativo.

\- ¿Todo fue una coincidencia?- preguntó Zoro algo perplejo.

\- Aparentemente, yoi.- contestó Marco seguro de si mismo.

\- Podría describirme detalladamente lo que hizo la noche de ayer, especialmente tras la avalancha.- preguntó Brook a Marco.

\- Tras la escala me aseguré de verificar que todo estuviera en orden dentro del vagón y atendí un pedido por parte de quien se encontraba en el compartimiento 16, ya que su dueño me pidió una botella de agua mineral. También me tope con un pasajero brasileño que me advirtió que su nieto sufría de pesadillas y que era posible que este hablara o gritara por las noches. Tras eso me puse a acomodar algunas cosas y me fui a mi alcoba donde permanecí hasta que aconteció la avalancha al cuarto a la una de la madrugada aproximadamente. Tras eso salí a verificar que todos los pasajeros estuvieran bien y…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que verificó las habitaciones de los pasajeros de una por una? – preguntó Brook.

\- No lo hice, yoi. Pensé que sería un poco invasivo a su privacidad además no vi nada anormal ni escuche ninguna queja.

\- Y dígame señor Marco, ¿Usted tiene acceso a todas las llaves de todos los compartimientos de este vagón?- interrogó Brook.

\- Si, pero no suelo entrar a las habitaciones de los pasajeros más que en casos de emergencia.

\- ¿No le parece una avalancha repentina emergencia suficiente para intervenir?- cuestionó Brook algo indignado.

\- Es algo normal que pasa en esta época del año, yoi. Si no hubiera ocurrido esta tragedia nada malo hubiera pasado.

Brook suspiró. Le pareció que el comportamiento de aquel hombre aquella fue bastante irresponsable, en especial tomando en cuenta que aquella noche cuando aconteció el asesinato Marco ignoro por completo la preocupación que sintió por aquellos gritos. Brook agarro su libreta, pensando en anotar los detalles que Marco le había proporcionado y repasar la información y las pistas que había adquirido anteriormente. Los datos que le había proporcionado Marco, sumando a el comportamiento de aquella noche le dejaban muy mala impresión al detective austriaco. ¨No hay signos que la Había rastros de cigarrillos tirados, dulces y una botella de barbitúricos. Había cabello de colores distintos a los de la víctima y un pedazo de paja. Se encontró un pañuelo de dama con la letra ¨P¨ bordada. Una tapita de refresco y un botón de ropa tirado…¨. Brook observo a Marco, su uniforme estaba completamente impecable, con todos los botones en su lugar. Brook se rasco la cabeza, meditando de quien pudo haber sido susodicho botón.

\- ¿Ocurre algo señor Brook?- preguntó amablemente Marco al ver como la mirada de Brook parecía haberse ido a otro mundo. Brook respiró hondamente, tratando de recobrar compostura.

\- Nada en absoluto. Este interrogatorio ha terminado, puede retirarse.

XXXXXXX

Muy bien aquí tengo el capítulo doce de este fanfic. También decidí comenzar con mi fanfiction de ¨Y no quedo ninguno" la cual también transcurre en este AU de One Piece y Agatha Christie. No es una secuela ni indispensable para leer este fanfic, pero de repente pondré guiños de este fanfic en el otro.

¡Muchas gracias Roslie! Me alegra que te este agradando este fanfic y la breve inclusión que hice de los revolucionarios, me encantaría leer tu fanfic de Lindberg, es un personaje adorable. ¡Besos y abrazos virtuales!


	14. La enfermera

Capítulo 14: La enfermera

Viendo que su interrogatorio había terminado Marco se paro y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Sin embargo fue detenido por Brook, quien decidió hacerle una ultima pregunta.

\- Disculpe señor Newgate, tengo un par de dudas al respecto de su familia que me gustaría saber.

\- Si quiere, dígamelas yoi.

\- Primero que nada ¿Usted estuvo presente en el juicio contra el señor Teach?

\- Si, yoi. La verdad el se veía muy distinto en el momento del juicio que a como lo conocimos en este viaje. Su barba era mucho menos prominente y se veía ligeramente más delgado.- dijo Marco- ¿Hay alguna otra duda al respecto?

\- También usted menciono que tenía catorce hermanos adoptivos además de Ace ¿No es así?

\- Si, yoi.

\- Me podría decir el nombre de ellos.

\- Bueno, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Beleheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, Izo, Whitey Bay y Namur Fisher.

\- ¿Whitey Bay? ¿La actriz de cine que apareció en ¨La Bruja de Hielo ¨?- preguntó Brook algo intrigado.

Marco parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta de Brook. Parecía como si Brook le hubiera narrado su vida en una sola frase, tanto conocimiento era impresionante para el joven empleado del Orient Express.

\- Si, ella misma.- contestó Marco sonriendo.

\- ¡Yohoho! ¡Adoro esa película! La he visto varias veces y no deja de sorprenderme la trama. Y disculpe por mi impertinencia, pero ¿No es acaso Namur Fisher el médico que practicó una peligrosa cirugía de columna vertebral a la famosa Camie Criminal después de que ella hubiera sufrido un intento de asesinato en su casa de campo a las afueras de East Blue?

\- Es el. Siempre usó su apellido ¨ original ¨ pues no quería quedar colgado al éxito empresarial de mi padre. No se que relevancia tenga esto con el asesinato de anoche…

\- ¡Yohoho! Solo pregunte por curiosidad. Además me parece maravilloso que su familia tenga tanta gente talentosa.- afirmó Brook sonriente.

\- Todo fue gracias a la educación de mi padre, yoi.- dijo Marco sonriendo de forma amable, tras lo cual salió de el vagón comedor con una sonrisa.

Tras interrogar al empleado del vagón y viendo como este ofreció poca información de importancia, Brook decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a interrogar a los pasajeros con los que habían convivido con Teach el día anterior al asesinato. La primera persona a la que llamó fue a Koala, pues Brook recordó que ella había sido acosada por ese horrible hombre mientras estaba en el vagón comedor. Koala entró al vagón acompañada de Smoker y Tashigi quienes estaban ayudando a Brook a recabar más pistas y llamar a los sospechosos.

\- Buenos días señor Brook, es una lástima que nos hayamos encontrado aquí de nuevo en estas circunstancias. A decir verdad me siento muy nerviosa con todo este embrollo transcurriendo aquí mismo. – dijo Koala con una mirada algo triste.

\- Lo se, pero todo sea por concluir esta investigación.- contestó Brook amablemente.

\- Se que suena raro y que no viene muy al caso, pero en estos momentos tan horribles y tensionantes lo único que se me antoja es irme a pasear a un jardín soleado lleno de flores y tomar una bebida fría.- exclamo Koala.

\- Me temo que lo de ir a pasear en un jardín no es posible en este momento, pero la bebida fría parece algo factible.- dijo Brook con cortesía- ¿Disculpen señor Smoker y señorita Tashigi, creen que le podrían dar una bebida a la señorita Koala? Si quieren yo puedo pagarla.

\- Yo no veo inconveniente, de hecho por esta ocasión la bebida es por parte de la casa.- afirmó Smoker.

\- ¿Qué bebida te gustaría?- preguntó Tashigi a Koala de forma amable.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría una buena copa de cerveza inglesa, por favor! ¿No hay problema si consumo un poco de alcohol en este interrogatorio, verdad?- preguntó Koala a Brook.

\- No, para nada. Además como dice el dicho la verdad fluye con el vino. Aunque usted pidió cerveza ¡Yohohoho!.

Smoker y Tashigi le trajeron la cerveza a Koala, tras lo cual la dejaron a solas con Brook y Zoro.

\- Me parece muy curioso que una mujercita tan delicada como usted sea aficionada a la cerveza y las bebidas alcohólicas.- comentó Brook.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad no me gusta embriagarme, rara vez tomo algo con alcohol, en especial con la prohibición de Estados Unidos. Me parece tan absurdo que exista esa ley, siendo que el alcohol de forma moderada puede ser tan saludable como cualquier otra bebida. De hecho uno de los pacientes que atendía cuando trabaje en América comenzó a mejorar su condición física después de que mi tío le recetara whisky medicinal por las noches.

\- ¿Y que condición padecía aquel paciente?

\- Pues, verá es algo complicado. El ya tenía una edad avanzada y por consecuencia de eso padecía varios problemas graves del corazón, los músculos y el sistema digestivo. Pese a su edad avanzada a el no le gustaba quedarse descansando por lo que constantemente tenía problemas de salud y estrés. Así que sus hijos decidieron contratarme a mi como enfermera de tiempo completo para atenderlo. En un inicio no sabía si era buena idea trabajar para el, pero al final…

\- ¿Al final que pasó?

\- ¡La paga era excelente! – contestó Koala sonriendo- Además mi paciente era muy amable y en su tiempo libre solía ser muy caritativo, pese a ganar buen dinero prefería donar la mayoría a la caridad y una vez al año hacia un baile de caridad en su casa… - Koala se quedo en silencio por un momento, su mirada parecía perdida en otro mundo.

Koala recordó la hermosa casa de su paciente, como todo en ella parecía siempre estar limpio, ordenado y como la gente que vivía allí siempre era tan atenta y amable con ella. Jamás tuvo problema alguno en su trabajo, a obvia excepción de todas las veces en que ella trataba de impedir que su paciente se desvelara trabajando o que hiciera actividades vigorosas. También recordaba como su paciente solía ser increíblemente caballeroso, impidiendo que ella cargara objetos muy pesados, obligando a sus hijos a hacerlo por ella.

\- Por favor señor Newgate, no es la gran cosa. Solo son un par de maletas, no pasara nada si las cargo por un minuto más. – le decía Koala a su paciente.

\- ¡Ese no es trabajo de una dama! Mis hijos o el mayordomo pueden cargar esa maleta y si ellos no vienen lo haré yo mismo.

\- ¡Por Oda usted no puede hacer eso se va a lastimar los huesos!- replicó Koala enfadada.

\- Bueno, es mejor a dejar que le pase eso mismo a una dama. ¡Guraguragura!- dijo el señor Newgate riendo alegremente mientras ayudaba a Koala con las maletas.

Pese a que el señor Newgate tenía algunas ideas bastante anticuadas respecto a las mujeres Koala no podía negar que era un hombre amable, pues cada baile de caridad que había el le regalaba un par boletos de cortesía para invitar a sus amigos.

También recordaba como su tío y ella fueron invitados a su cena familiar de año nuevo y de lo divertido que podía ser ese hombre y su familia cenando. No dejaba de divertirse recordando la vez que el hijo menor del señor Newgate se peleó contra su tío por la ultima rebanada de pastel de fresas, desencadenando una acalorada discusión la cual parecía parte de un juicio o debate político.

\- ¡No dejaré que te comas ese pedazo de pastel! ¡Mi esposa lo preparo para mi y es solo por su caridad que lo estas comiendo!- gritó el hijo de Newgate.

\- ¡Bueno, tu tampoco cocinaste el pastel! Si ese pastel es de tu esposa entonces que ella lo defienda o cocine otro!- contestó Jimbei enfadado.

\- ¡Nadie le da ordenes a mi esposa!- respondió Ace indignado.

\- ¡Yo no estoy ordenándole nada a tu esposa y nadie me dice cuanto pastel puedo comer en año nuevo!- replicó Jimbei empuñando su tenedor firmemente.

Basto con un chasquido de dedos del señor Newgate, quien estaba cansado de tanto alboroto, para que la discusión parara, por completo.

\- Les recuerdo que yo soy el patriarca de la familia, si alguien tiene derecho a comer esa rebanada soy yo y tal vez tu esposa o mi querido nieto.

Todos se rieron tras ver lo ridículo de que una rebanada de pastel haya desencadenado una pelea, mientras procedían a seguir comiendo el resto de los postres y golosinas que habían en la mesa.

Pensar que ahora aquel pobre anciano había muerto de forma tan amarga y triste no hacía mas que provocarle lágrimas a la joven enfermera.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Koala?- preguntó Brook.

\- Claro que si, solo que hablar de mi paciente a veces me trae tantos recuerdos. El pobre murió hace un par de años. Tenía un problema cardiaco y depresión severa.

\- Debió haber sido muy algo muy triste para ti.- dijo Brook compasivamente.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue. ¡Diablos! ¡Seguramente estoy así de emocional por culpa del alcohol y todo este horrible embrollo del asesino del tren!- contestó Koala llorando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡El asesinato! Ya casi me olvidaba de ese asunto. ¡Yohoho!- dijo Brook apenadamente- Bien, bien, retornando al interrogatorio quiero que me contestes con sinceridad las siguientes preguntas. En primer lugar cuando y donde nació y en segundo, me gustaría que me describiera detalladamente lo que hizo ayer, en especial las interacciones que usted tuvo con la víctima.

Koala respiró hondo, se limpió las lagrimas y se tranquilizo rápidamente.

\- Nací en un pequeño pueblo de México en 1908, pero he vivido gran parte de mi vida en Estados Unidos y he recorrido por varias naciones desde niña. Podría hablarles por horas de mis viajes, pero no quiero quitarles más tiempo. La tarde antes que ocurriera el asesinato fue muy tranquila, sin embargo como usted habrá oído tuve un encuentro desagradable con ese horrible hombre en el vagón comedor. Yo me había sentado cerca de la puerta de salida esperando mi orden, pero ese tipo se paro de su mesa y me invitó a su mesa una copa de vino. Yo respondí que no quería, pero me volvió a insistir de forma grosera. También dijo que si no quería comer en el vagón con el me podía llevar a su cuarto y pedirle al mesero algo para llevar. -Koala templo al acordarse como ese hombre le comenzó a insistir en ir a su cuarto y la forma en la que este le hablaba con un tono sugestivo e inapropiado- Finalmente vino el esposo de una pasajera rusa y exigió que me dejara en paz. Yo procedí comiendo en el vagón acompañada de ese hombre y su mujer, quienes fueron muy agradables y me hicieron sentir segura hasta que me fui a mi cuarto, tras lo cual conversé un rato con Antony y Usopp en la escala de Spidermiles. Me dormí temprano tras rezar un poco y no note la avalancha hasta hoy en la mañana, cuando me desperté a las ocho de la mañana para lavarme la cara, arreglarme, ponerme maquillaje e ir a desayunar con mi tío.

\- ¿Usted consume cigarros o algún tipo de medicamentos?- volvió a preguntar Brook.

\- No, ninguno de ellos. – respondió Koala con seguridad.

\- Una ultima pregunta, la cual tal vez le parezca indiscreta…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Se podría saber de que color es la ropa interior que usted usó anoche?

Koala se ruborizó e inmediatamente después de la pregunta del detective, tras lo cual respondió furiosamente.

\- ¿Por qué diablos quieres saber eso?- exclamó Koala indignada. Brook trago saliva avergonzado.

\- Era mera curiosidad, señorita Fisher. ¡Yohoho!- se rió Brook nerviosamente.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo, viejo verde! ¡Y tan caballeroso que lo creí a usted!- gritó la pelirroja mientras salía del vagón comedor, dando por concluido el interrogatorio.

Brook suspiró. Cualquier buena impresión que le hubiera causado a aquella hermosa dama había desaparecido por completo.

XXXXXX

Bien aquí esta mi nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad me esta gustando mucho escribir este capítulo, espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

Como siempre agradezco tus comentarios Rosaliequart y las visitas de todos mis lectores, les mando abrazos virtuales.


	15. Una sonrisa sospechosa

Capítulo 15: Una sonrisa sospechosa

\- ¿Por qué diablos preguntaste eso? ¿Quieres que nos acusen de ser unos acosadores pervertidos? - gritó Zoro a Brook completamente indignado. Brook no respondió inmediatamente, puesto que se encontraba muy concentrado haciendo anotaciones en su libreta. Finalmente respondió viendo directamente a Zoro.

\- La primera razón de mi pregunta es que adoro los calzoncillos, si hubiera tenido una profesión distinta a la que ejerzo hubiera sido diseñador de ropa interior femenina. La segunda razón puede sonar rara, pero la noche del asesinato, cerca de la media noche, vi a una mujer corriendo por el pasillo, la cual iba vestida solamente con un calzoncillo corto con mariposas bordadas y una toalla como turbante. Me pareció completamente extraño que una mujer se haya decidido pasear semidesnuda por la noche, en especial en el pasillo de un tren y en un clima tan frío.

\- Posiblemente fue al baño pensando que no había nadie en los pasillos a esas horas. Algunas personas prefieren dormir usando solo su ropa interior en vez de ponerse una pijama apropiada. Sigue siendo algo curioso en el contexto de todo este caso, pero no creo que eso sea lo suficiente como para preguntarle a todas las pasajeras sobre su ropa interior.- respondió Zoro.

\- Por supuesto señor Zoro. Y hablando de demás pasajeras creo que sería conveniente que interrogáramos a la señorita Robin, quien también fue acosada por el malvado Teach ayer en este mismo vagón.- dijo Brook.

\- No es mala idea, pero tengo entendido que teníamos programado interrogar al esposo de Robin primero.- contestó Zoro.

\- ¡Ah! Cierto, primero el esposo de Robin y luego la interrogaremos a ella.

El esposo de Robin entró al vagón siendo acompañado por Smoker y Tashigi, quienes salieron de forma casi inmediata. El rostro del americano se veía ten sonriente como cuando Brook lo conoció en Estambul. Parecía que estaba ignorando la gravedad y magnitud del asunto o bien que confiaba tanto en su inocencia que no tenía el más mínimo miedo de ser interrogado.

\- Vaya, vaya, a decir verdad no pensé que nuestro próximo encuentro se daría en circunstancias como estas.- dijo Franky rascándose la barbilla.

\- Yo tampoco creí que las cosas pasarían así. Esto solo puede ser una desagradable coincidencia ¡Yohohoho!- contestó Brook con un tono amistoso.

\- Brook, pregúntame lo que quiera. No necesito formalismos pues ya nos conocimos en Estambul.- dijo Franky sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Bien, primero que nada su verdadero nombre es Cutty Flam. ¿No es así?

\- Exacto Mr. Brook. Mi nombre es Cutty Flam, pero prefiero que me digan Franky, siempre odié el nombre que me dieron mis padres y además Franky es más fácil de aprender para la gente. ¿Quién es Cutty Flam? ¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Pero todos saben quien es Franky y su aerolínea comercial de Franky Family Airlines! – la forma en la que hablaba Franky era teatral y su comentario daba la impresión de que quería hacer publicidad o un espectáculo, cosa que comenzaba a inquietar al detective austriaco.

\- Tengo entendido que usted nació en el sur de Estados Unidos y que vivió gran parte de su vida en East Blue, aunque ahora radica en Texas. ¿Me podría decir su fecha de nacimiento exacta?

\- Así es, nací en Estados Unidos el 9 de Marzo del año 1897. Hoy en día resido en la ciudad de Houston pero de vez en cuando viajo a East Blue.

\- Y usted viajó de vacaciones por Europa junto a su esposa tras una convención de maquinaria aérea en Londres.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Usted si que tiene una SUPER buena memoria _mister_ Book!- contestó Franky sin dejar de sonreír mostrando todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

A decir verdad tanto Brook como Zoro se sentían muy desconcertados por la sonrisa de ese hombre. Parecía como si los sucesos del tren no le afectaran en absoluto y todo este interrogatorio al que lo estaban sometiendo solo fuera un juego de preguntas. Tal vez aquella actitud se debía a que Franky estaba cien por ciento convencido de su inocencia o tal vez era solo una coartada para ocultar alguno mucho más siniestro. Brook tragó saliva al pensar en eso y procedió con el interrogatorio.

\- Bien señor Franky, me gustaría que detallara lo que hizo el día de ayer tras abordar el tren, describiendo particularmente sus interacciones con el señor Teach.

\- Bueno, primero que nada tras saludarlo a usted yo procedí a ir a mi compartimiento a acomodar mis cosas y me tome una pequeña siesta. Tras dormir un rato mi esposa me despertó y me insistió en acompañarla al vagón comedor. Yo decidí acompañarla, pero antes me tuve que ajustar la protesis de mi pierna, por lo que ella llego primero al vagón comedor y después…- Franky hizo una pausa por un momento y frunció el seño- Después llegue yo y vi a ese hombre acercándose a mi mujer viéndola y el le decía a Robin, mi SUPER hermosa Robin…- Franky volvió a hacer una pausa dramática- Lo que ese hombre le dijo a ella fue más que desagradable.

\- ¿Podría aclara lo que ese sujeto le dijo a Robin?- preguntó Brook.

\- Piropos obscenos básicamente, le dijo que seguramente su vida amorosa necesitaba un giro y que quisiera o no el iba a dárselo. Mi esposa, pese a ser tan fuerte e independiente, estaba paralizada por las declaraciones de ese sujeto por lo que me vi obligado a intervenir y hacerle saber que mi Robin era una mujer casada y que si se acercaba a ella tendría que vérselas conmigo. El muy cobarde se marcho de nuevo a su mesa pero después el comenzó a repetir ese mismo comportamiento horrible con una jovencita que estaba esperando a recibir su orden. No me contuve y le grité que dejara a las mujeres de inmediato o de otra manera me vería obligado a aplicarle la Segunda Enmienda justo al pecho.

\- ¡Santo Oda! ¡Entonces usted tenía un arma de fuego!- gritó Brook asustado. Franky solo se rio y contestó.

\- Bueno, bueno. En realidad es solo una exageración de lo que paso. Nunca le dije esto y yo no tengo ninguna arma. Solo le di una bofetada y se fue…

\- ¡Entonces usted agredió a la víctima! – exclamó Zoro perplejo.

\- No exactamente. Realmente no lo abofetee de forma grave, pero lo intenté y antes de lograr mi cometido el muy cobarde se largo y nos dejo en paz. Sin embargo la jovencilla se veía un poco alterada por el acoso, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería que ella comiera con nosotros en la mesa. Después de comer mi esposa y yo regresamos a nuestros cuartos donde nos quedamos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando nos enteramos de la avalancha y nos dirigimos a desayunar al vagón comedor alrededor de las diez y media de la mañana. Lo único malo del desayuno fue el hecho de que este fuera interrumpido por culpa de este incidente antes de que pudiéramos terminar nuestro desayuno. ¡Ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de probar las crepas que ordene de postre! Eso sí, esta vez me dejaron ordenar refresco de cola el cual me termine de beber en mi compartimiento. ¡El refresco de cola es SUPER!

Brook respiró hondamente, tratando de procesar los datos que le había dado Franky. Su actitud pese a ser amistosa y tranquila no dejaba de ser rara en la situación en la que estaban inmersos. Brook prefirió no concentrarse en esa actitud tan anormalmente juguetona, pues lo mas probable era que esta actitud fuera solo parte de la amistosa personalidad de Franky. O bien el efecto del azúcar del refresco que había bebido.

\- Al parecer usted consume mucho refresco de cola señor Frakny.- comentó Brook sonriendo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si _mister_ Brook! Yo tomo por lo menos dos o tres botellas diarias, aunque mi médico me aconseja que debería dejar de consumir tanto refresco.

\- Entonces ayer por la tarde usted bebió refresco de cola en el vagón comedor.

\- Claro, de hecho al terminar de cenar me acosté en mi cama por un rato y volví a ordenar un refresco de cola y agua mineral a mi habitación. Sigo insistiendo que si en el futuro el servicio que se les proporciona a los viajeros de avión llegase a tener la calidad del que tiene un compartimiento de primera clase de este tren los aviones se volverían el medio de transporte numero uno de todo el mundo.- concluyó Franky animado.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que hora pidió su refresco?

\- Cuarto a las nueve para ser exactos. Aunque no lo recibí sino hasta las nueve con diez minutos.

\- Usted cuenta muy bien el tiempo.- comentó Brook intrigado.

\- Es algo que adquirí de mi trabajo como piloto. ¿Deseas saber algo más Brook?- preguntó Franky.

\- ¿Y de que marca era el refresco?

\- ¡Coca Cola por supuesto! ¡Es el refresco más delicioso que existe en este mundo!- dijo Franky sonriendo. Brook tragó saliva al recordad la tapa de refresco que encontró en la habitación de Teach. ¨Coca cola, la marca preferida de los asesinos.¨ pensó Brook amargamente al ver como esta sospechosa coincidencia encajaba con lo descrito por Franky. La actitud relajada de Franky no hacia más que empeorar las cosas y hacerlo ver mucho más sospechoso de lo que en realidad era.

\- ¿Usted fuma o consume medicamentos?

\- Me desagrada el cigarro, llevo años sin consumirlo. Aunque tomo analgésicos diarios para combatir contra los dolores que sufro desde que me amputaron.

\- ¿Usa somníferos?

\- Raramente.

\- ¿Sabe hablar francés?

\- _Oui, monsieur mister Brook.-_ dijo Franky en un terrible francés con acento texano. Brook frunció el seño. Si bien Franky sabía un poco de francés, se notaba a leguas que no era su fuerte, empezando con su pésima pronunciación y el hecho que hubiera repetido la palabra ¨señor¨ en dos idiomas distintos.

\- Dígame con sinceridad ¿Usted conocía al señor Teach antes de lo sucedido aquí o en el restaurante de Estambul?- preguntó Brook seriamente.

Franky se rascó la cabeza y contestó:

\- Mmm… no realmente. Aunque creo haberlo visto en un baile de caridad en East Blue… pero no me acuerdo del todo, allá el señor Teach era como una celebridad académica y solía asistir a todos los bailes y fiestas que había en la ciudad incluido el baile anual de los Newgate y las fiestas de té de la señora Charlotte, aunque también se dice que tenía relaciones turbias con los mafiosos y otros criminales de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Bien, creo que el conocía de primera mano a Sir. Crocodile, quien regenteaba varios negocios de entretenimiento y usaba su fachada de emprendedor para traficar drogas y licores. Aunque la mayoría de la alta sociedad de East Blue lo conocía se tardo mucho para que se descubriera las fechorías que cometida a escondidas. También recuerdo que estuvo relacionado con la pandilla de Foxy y el mafioso Don Kierg e incluso había rumores de el que les debía cantidades super exorbitantes de dinero. Además tengo entendido que tenía varios pleitos legales con el señor Gild Tesoro y si bien a ese hombre nunca se le ha podido comprobar ni un crimen hay varios rumores raros respecto al verdadero origen de su fortuna, e incluso se cree que el vende drogas y que maneja una red de casinos y burdeles clandestinamente. No me extrañaría que uno de esos criminales lo haya enviado a matar, después de todo es fácil evadir la justicia en un lugar tan remoto y para colmo en el extranjero. ¡Y eso sin contar con los criminales que lo ayudaron a falsificar los testimonios durante su juicio!

\- Bueno, bueno. Gracias por la información señor Franky. Ya tenemos una hipótesis factible del suceso, aunque aún así seguiremos investigando.

\- Si, eso espero. Aunque estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que fue la mafia. Los mafiosos de East Blue son particularmente vengativos, en especial con los hombres que tratan de pasarse de listos con ellos y estafarlos. ¡Aunque la verdad tengo que admitir que ellos le hicieron un favor al mundo al matar a ese cerdo inmundo!

\- Créame yo también estoy agradecido con su asesino, sin embargo no puedo dejar un crimen de esa magnitud sin resolver.- contestó Brook- ¿Hay algo más que quiera platicarme respecto de esto?

\- No, no, no. Aunque a decir verdad me gustaría tener el honor de haber sido el asesino de ese cretino. Sea quien sea el asesino de ese hombre se merece mis respetos.- concluyó Franky seriamente, dejando por un rato su sonrisa característica, solo para retomarla un segundo antes de irse del vagón comedor.

Xxxx

Bueno pues aquí con un capítulo más para deleitarlos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Rosaliequart: (Léase con una voz de Terry Crews en ¨¿Dónde están las rubias?¨) ¡Diablos señorita! Jejeje. La verdad no se que haría si Brook me preguntara eso, lo más probable es que me desmallaría al ver a un esqueleto de más de dos metros preguntándome de mis calzones. Besos y abrazos. Gracias a todos mis seguidores por leer y seguir este fanfic.


	16. ¿Mafiosos?

Capítulo 16: ¿Mafiosos?

Brook estaba intrigado por las afirmaciones que hizo Franky en su interrogatorio. Por un lado la marca de refresco que había consumido Franky coincidía con la encontrada en el vagón, pero por otro lado esa era la única marca que se vendía en el tren y al parecer era el refresco más popular en los Estados Unidos. Franky no tenía necesariamente que ser el asesino del señor Teach, sin embargo la actitud que mantenía durante el interrogatorio parecía indicar lo contrario. ¨ A decir verdad me gustaría tener el honor de haber sido el asesino de ese cretino...¨ fueron las palabras exactas que pronunció Franky al respecto del asesinato. De todos los que había interrogado Brook en ese lapso de tiempo Franky era por mucho el más sospechoso, tanto por su forma de comportarse durante el interrogatorio como por la evidencia material que había ofrecido. Por lo visto Franky era un hombre musculoso y alto, pese ha necesitar ayuda de una prótesis para caminar Brook estaba seguro que su fuerza era la suficiente para golpear, amordazar y acuchillar a un hombre sin sudar una gota. Sin embargo había un detalle clave dentro del interrogatorio de Franky el cual le llamo la atención a Brook.

\- Señor Zoro, se que es una pregunta extraña pero ¿Crees que sea factible lo que dijo Franky respecto a los mafiosos?- preguntó Brook.

\- No estoy muy familiarizado con el mundo del crimen en Norteamérica pero no me parece muy insensato. Al menos en mi país los criminales suelen ser inmisericordes y tomarse muy a pecho cualquier ofensa. Aunque es un poco raro que el señor Flam lo haya mencionado de forma tan detallada, parecía más un tipo de coartada en caso de ser descubierto.

\- Lo se, el resto de las pistas parecen indicar eso.- contestó Brook convencido.

\- ¿Entonces Cutty Flam san es el culpable?- preguntó Zoro.

\- Hay algunas cosas que siguen siendo extrañas, por ejemplo el hecho de que pese a su sonrisa blanca afirmara que no era fumador. Claro que pudiera ser una mentira, sin embargo su dentadura perfecta dice lo contrario, ningún hombre que fume a diario tiene una dentadura tan blanca y perfecta, eventualmente los dientes se hacen amarillos o incluso se pudren.

\- Pudiera ser que hubiera fumado solo por esa ocasión especial.

\- Lo dudo, aunque suena algo creíble. Además su dominio del francés era muy básico como para haber redactado una carta así de extensa y sin errores ortográficos visibles.

\- Pudo haber pedido ayuda para redactar la carta.

\- Es posible pero poco convincente, pues no hay ningún motivo convincente para que Franky le escribiera en francés siendo ambos angloparlantes y a decir verdad la mayoría del mundo se asustaría mucho si alguien les pidiera ayuda para redactar una amenaza de muerte en otro idioma.

\- Sabes, mi esposa sabía mucho del crimen en Estados Unidos. Siempre compraba periódicos en inglés respecto al tema e incluso publicó en una revista un par de historias basadas en las fechorías de criminales americanos. Lo que me hace pensar en uno de los mafiosos que menciono el señor Flam…

\- ¿Cuál de ellos?- preguntó Brook.

\- Don Kierg. Mi esposa me contó que lo atraparon tras tratar de obligar a cobrar piso al dueño de un lujoso restaurante. El dueño del restaurante, quien no quería seguir pagando a ese criminal decidió quemar su propio negocio con el criminal adentro. El incendio fue horrible y si bien no hubo muertos, el mafioso y la mayoría de sus hombres terminaron con quemaduras graves y el dueño del restaurante tomo la decisión cerrar el restaurante para siempre y emigrar a otro lugar para evitar represalias. Pese a que las quemaduras lo habían dejado lisiado permanentemente, aquel mafioso fue justamente apresado y condenado a cadena perpetua.

\- Suena una historia interesante, aunque sigue pareciéndome raro que ese hombre haya hecho de las suyas desde prisión en esa forma, en especial tras haber caído en desgracia de esa forma tan inusual.

\- Lo sé, esa teoría es poco convincente. A decir verdad extraño mucho a Kuina, seguramente ella sabría que decir al respecto de esto.- contestó Zoro afligido.

\- Seguro esta en un lugar mejor.- contestó Brook, tratando de animar a Zoro.

\- ¿En una tumba?- preguntó Zoro cínicamente.

\- No, no. No es lo que quise decir. Me olvidé que usted no es religioso, no puedo creer que lo haya ofendido de esa manera, por favor perdóneme.- dijo Brook nervioso y sintiéndose avergonzado de su comentario.

\- No te preocupes Brook, se que tu comentario tenía buenas intenciones.– contestó Zoro tranquilamente.

El japonés y el austriaco se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, pensando el la hipótesis de Franky sobre los mafiosos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el joven Outlook afirmó que Teach era arqueólogo y vendía antigüedades?- preguntó Brook a Zoro.

\- Si, recuerdo eso. ¿Qué tiene que ver con la mafia?- preguntó Zoro.

\- La excavación y venta de antigüedades ilegales es un negocio lucrativo. Y hay varios criminales involucrados ya sea en la compra o en la venta de estas. Por lo que sabemos Teach no estaba en buenos términos no solo con las autoridades norteamericanas, sino también con las de Egipto. No me extrañaría que el único motivo por el que estuviera en Estambul fuera para buscar algos bustos grecorromanos o piezas raras de joyería otomana que pudieran valer miles de dólares en el mercado negro. Tal vez Teach simplemente se metió en un lugar en el que no se debía meter y comerció algo que no era suyo, por lo que alguna pandilla de saqueadores rival decidió tomar venganza. O bien, Teach vendió una pieza falsa a un hombre importante, posiblemente un criminal de alto rango y este hipotético hombre, enfadado por el hecho de que Teach le hubiera mentido tan descaradamente decidió mandar un asesino a sueldo para liquidarlo.

\- Eso sigue sin explicar la carta.

\- Bien, pudiera ser que la carta y el asesino no estuvieran relacionados el uno con el otro, o bien que la carta solo fuera información extra usada por el asesino para intimidar a Teach, mostrándole el conocimiento que el poseía de su vida. Sea como sea ese asesino parece ser un hombre peligroso e inteligente.

\- ¿Hombre?

\- Lo más probable es que sea hombre.- dijo Brook encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea descartar la posibilidad de una asesina a sueldo del sexo femenino. Son discretas, poco sospechosas y por los casos que he investigado muy bien pagadas.

\- Suena alocado y poco probable pero hasta cierto grado factible.- dijo Brook pensando en la mujer de la ropa interior de mariposas que vio la noche de la avalancha.

\- O bien, un conjunto de asesinos hombres y mujeres.

\- Bien, bien, eso es más complicado, aunque suena posible. Y hablando de mujeres es hora de interrogar a la señora Robin, no se nos vaya a hacer más… - antes de que Brook terminara su oración se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Recordó como Robin le había hablado de haber trabajado para un hombre manco involucrado en la mafia y como este le había apuñalado, lo que hizo que se le viniera a la mente un nombre muy conocido por el bajo mundo. Sir Crocodile, el infame mafioso manco. Franky también dijo que Crocodile pudo haber tenido alguna relación con Teach. ¿Sería acaso ese mafioso el mismo que años atrás había apuñalado a Robin?-.

\- ¿De casualidad tu esposa te contó alguna vez de Sir Crocodile? – preguntó Brook a Zoro.

\- Si, creo que oí un poco de el.

\- Sospecho que la señorita Robin podría tener una conexión más que preocupante con Crocodile y sus secuaces…

XXXXX

Aquí con mi actualización de marzo.

Rosaliequart: Jeje, a mi también me encantaría tener calzones marca Brook´s Secrets.

Monnie´s: Me alegra mucho que te estén gustando los capítulos y la forma en la que describo a Brook (Brook es uno de mis personajes favoritos del manga).

Espero que estén disfrutando este fanfic. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	17. La madrina

Capítulo 17: La madrina

Robin entró al compartimiento de forma fría y confiada, vistiendo un vestido color azul obscuro de manga larga y un juego de medias y guates color negro. Su cabello obsidiana, pese a estar recogido de manera modesta conservaba cierto toque de elegancia.

\- Buenas tardes señor detective. Un gusto conocerlo señor policía.

\- El gusto es nuestro. Mi nombre es Ronrona Zoro. Tome asiento y póngase cómoda. A decir verdad tenemos pocas pistas sobre el culpable de este asesinato, así que probablemente nos tome un buen rato este interrogatorio.- contestó Zoro seriamente.

\- Bien, antes que nada me gustaría preguntar su lugar y fecha de nacimiento y la ciudad en la que reside actualmente.- preguntó Brook pacientemente.

\- Nací en San Petesburgo el seis de febrero de 1902 y actualmente resido en la misma ciudad que mi esposo.

\- ¿Houston?

\- Exacto, señor detective.

\- ¡Yohohoho! ¡No necesitas ser tan formal! Dime Brook, ya nos conocimos antes.

\- Lo sé, solo pensé que sería más apropiado llamarlo por su profesión en estas circunstancias.- contestó Robin seriamente.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Cuántos años lleva casada con su esposo actual?

\- Tres años y medio.

\- ¡Vaya! Ustedes si que hacen una linda pareja, me alegra que su matrimonio este funcionando.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Podría darme una descripción detallada de lo que hizo ayer en el tren el día del asesinato de Teach?

\- Por supuesto. Yo aborde junto a mi esposo y después de saludarlo a usted fui a mi compartimiento donde me dedique a leer un par de libros por un rato. Tras eso fui al compartimiento de mi esposo a comentarle que me apetecía ir al vagón comedor y el me dijo que me le adelantara. Yo procedí a entrar al vagón comedor y mientras esperaba a mi esposo el señor Teach se acercó a mi y se quedo viendo fijamente a mi escote. Yo me sentí incomoda por lo que me limité a cubrirme, pero tras hacer eso el me dijo que le encantaría seguir viendo mis senos y que le gustaría invitarme a su compartimiento para tener un encuentro carnal conmigo. Yo le contesté que estaba casada, pero el siguió insistiendo e incluso me alentó a abandonar a mi marido e ir con el, pero por fortuna llegó Franky y lo detuvo. Tras eso Teach volvió a acosar a una jovencita que estaba sentada en otra mesa, pero mi marido volvió a intervenir valientemente y Teach se largó. No supe que pasó con Teach después de eso, pero viendo que la jovencita estaba muy afectada por el acoso decidimos que sería buena idea que comiera con nosotros hasta que se tranquilizara. Regresé a mi compartimiento acompañada de mi esposo y termine de leer una novela que tenía pendiente. Dormí muy temprano anoche y ni siquiera me desperté cuando ocurrió el accidente del tren.

Brook no vio nada especialmente diferente de los resultados del interrogatorio de Franky con los de su esposa; eran básicamente la misma historia. Sin embargo el no podía dejar pasar el detalle del mafioso de East Blue.

\- Bien, bien. Tengo una duda muy importante respecto a usted.

\- Dígamela, señor Brook.

\- En Estambul menciono haber trabajado en el casino de un mafioso manco. El mafioso en cuestión tengo entendido que era el infame sir Crocodile. ¿No es así?

Robin palideció al escuchar a Brook decir ese nombre. No importaba el tiempo que pasara ni el esfuerzo que hiciera, ella era incapaz de olvidar a Sir Crocodile y cada segundo de dolor que paso al trabajar para el. En un inicio ella ignoraba por completo el trabajo que este ejercía en los bajos fondos, ella simplemente acepto trabajar para el como intérprete y secretaria ayudándolo a administrar sus negocios, mantener las cosas en orden y ayudarle a realizar las tareas que se le dificultaban tras haber perdido su mano. Crocodile era un hombre bastante alto y bien parecido, de piel color arena, cabello azabache y unos penetrantes ojos ámbar, quien rara vez era visto sin sus lujosos abrigos de piel o sus habanos de marca fina. El salario que le daba Sir Crocodile a Robin era más que generoso y su trato digno de un caballero. Siempre que podía la invitaba a restaurantes, teatros o al cine, pagando toda la cuenta por ella. Era obvio que Crocodile buscaba algo más que una relación profesional con Robin y ella siendo ingenua y joven se dejo llevar, comenzando una apasionada relación amorosa con el y mudándose a su lujoso apartamento el cual se encontraba en el último piso de la casa de opera y centro cultural Baroque Works.

Sin embargo a los pocos meses de dicha relación Crocodile saco a relucir su cobre. Robin rápidamente aprendió que toda la fachada de Crocodile como generoso hombre de negocios y administrador no era más que una máscara con la que ocultaba su crueldad y sus crímenes. Ella pronto supo que Crocodile era uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de East Blue, siendo responsable de manejar varios burdeles, casinos y negocios sucios, traficando drogas, alcohol y toda clase de mercancía ilícita en ellos. Pudo ver como el, siendo un hombre discreto pero poderoso, abusaba de sus privilegios para que las autoridades se hicieran de la vista gorda o bien dejaran de sospechar de sus acciones. Robin aprendió pronto que todo aquel que tratara de interponérsele acababa muerto. También ella vio como Crocodile podía llegar a ser un hombre bastante abusivo y violento con ella, llegando a insultarla o agredirla si decía o hacia algo que le disgustara y que el tras eso la obligaba a fingir que no había pasado nada, tratando de enmendar su error comprándole flores, dulces y libros caros, en un vano intento por aparentar que su relación seguía siendo estable. Robin temerosa aceptaba las disculpas de Crocodile y toleraba su comportamiento errático y sus agresiones, esperando que eventualmente se calmaría y la dejaría en paz. Pese a sus esperanzas las cosas solo empeoraron, llegando a su peor punto una noche de primavera de 1927 dentro de la magnifica casa de opera Baroque Works, la cual Sir Crocodile operaba.

En el primer piso de Baroque Works se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta de caridad muy importante en donde además, se presentaría a cantar la famosa Miss Wensday, por lo que el edificio estaba hasta reventar de gente. A las afueras policías vigilaban todo y pedían a los guaridas poder pasar a inspeccionar el edificio, posiblemente conociendo los negocios chuecos de Crocodile, mientras que susodicho mafioso se encontraba en su oficina del último piso junto a su amante Robin. Crocodile era suertudo de que la policía estuviera ocupada entre el bullicio de los primeros pisos, pues de otra manera estarían a punto de arrestarlo.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tu soplaste y les dijiste todo, maldita rusa suripanta!- gritaba Crocodile enfadado, mientras que Robin trataba de ocultarse de la impredecible ira de aquel hombre.

\- ¡No dije nada! ¡Lo juro! – gritó Robin tratando de salir de la habitación donde se encontraba.

\- ¡No me mientas! ¡Te conozco bien y se de lo que eres capaz! ¿No te das cuenta que en este momento no puedo contactar a Daz y mis hombres para acabar con todo este lío? –gritó Crocodile arrojándole a Robin un florero que se encontraba en su escritorio. Ella adolorida por el impacto del florero calló al piso. Crocodile viéndola tan vulnerable procedió a patearla violentamente, una y otra vez, mientras que Robin trataba de protegerse.

\- Por favor, no me lastimes…

\- ¡No te voy a lastimar! ¡Te voy a hacer algo peor que eso! ¡Juro que lamentaras haberme conocido!- gritó Crocodile, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una daga y la blandía furiosamente hacia ella.

Robin, pese a levantarse y tratar de proteger su herido cuerpo pronto fue apuñalada por la daga de Crocodile, haciéndola caer de nuevo. Crocodile sonrió enfermamente al ver a su víctima desangrándose, mientras que reía como loco, deleitándose con el dolor de su amante. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera la puñalada final, Crocodile fue golpeado por un busto de mármol blanco en la cabeza, tras lo cual quedo noqueado y calló al piso. Robin, quien seguía temblando en el piso, estaba perpleja ante aquella acción y más cuando vio al atacante de Sir Crocodile. Era una mujer joven de pelo largo y ropa elegante. Robin la reconoció en seguida.

\- ¿Miss Wendsday? ¿No estaba cantando en la fiesta? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Robin bastante sorprendida.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¿Estas bien? ¡Tienes que salir de aquí e ir a un médico!- dijo Miss Wendsday ayudando a Robin a levantarse del piso.

Crocodile, pese a estar aturdido por el golpe, también se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra aquellas mujeres, recibió un puntapié en la ingle de parte de un caballero de rostro pecoso, haciéndolo caer al piso nuevamente.

\- ¿Estas bien Vivi? Mi hermano y mi padre están a punto de llegar, aparentemente alguien llamó a la policía y el viene con ellos en camino.- dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a Robin a enderezarse- ¡Por Oda! ¡Ella se ve muy herida! Ayúdame a llevarla con un médico antes de que sea tarde.

Crocodile trato de pararse otra vez, pero antes de lograr su cometido volvió a ser golpeado en la entrepierna, esta vez por Robin que pese a encontrarse malherida encontró la fuerza para vengarse de su abusador y dejarlo completamente inconsciente.

Ella jamás dejaría de agradecer a Vivi y a su marido por haberla salvado, en especial después de todo el apoyo que le brindaron para su recuperación. Tampoco podría dejar de agradecer a Luffy, el hermano adoptivo de Ace, quien tiempo después le volvería a salvar la vida en otro apuro en el que llegó a meterse y le presentaría a Franky. Robin le debía mucho a Vivi, Ace y Luffy y jamás habría una forma de compensarles del todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

\- ¿Señorita Robin? ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Zoro algo preocupado.

\- Si, solo un poco impactada por los sucesos. – Robin tomo aire y trago saliva, sintiéndose aun tensa por las memorias de Crocodile en su mente- Yo trabaje como secretaria de Crocodile. Cuando me contrató no sabía que era un mafioso, el simplemente me pedía que le ayudase a redactar cartas, ordenar su despacho y ayudarlo a realizar algunas tareas que se le dificultaban debido a la perdida de una de sus manos. El era un hombre en apariencia amable y bueno para los negocios, así que tras ocho meses trabajando para el iniciamos una relación sentimental seria. Supe de sus actividades ilícitas mucho después de haber iniciado esta relación y nunca tuve participación en estas.

\- Dígame señorita Robin… ¿Alguna vez Crocodile mencionó a Teach en sus conversaciones?

\- No.

\- ¿Sabe si Crocodile era aficionado al arte o las antigüedades?

\- Por supuesto, Crocodile era un hombre muy culto y de buen gusto. Compraba a menudo obras de arte vanguardistas y a veces imitaciones de arte renacentista o barroco. También gustaban mucho las cosas relacionadas con Egipto y Oriente Medio. Teníamos varios muebles de imitación egipcia y árabe e incluso un mural inspirado en la tumba de Tutankamón nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Entonces usted llegó a cohabitar con Sir Crocodile y dormir en su misma recamara?

Robin tembló antes de responder a Brook, hablar de Crocodile era algo muy duro para ella, en especial con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

\- Si... desafortunadamente. Fue una relación bastante violenta, en especial tras conocer sus negocios sucios. El solía amenazarme constantemente, me agredía y no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por mi bienestar. – dijo Robin visiblemente triste. Brook se dio cuenta del estado emocional de Robin, por lo que trato de tranquilizarla.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Robin, eso quedo en el pasado. Usted es una mujer muy fuerte y amada por su esposo actual. Si usted necesita dejar este interrogatorio en cualquier momento solo dígalo.- comentó Brook en un tono calmante.

\- Gracias, no creo que sea necesario detener este interrogatorio. Tratare de mantenerme tranquila.

\- Y ahora, retomando un poco lo ocurrido con Teach y viendo que usted vivió parte de su vida en East Blue… ¿Usted estaba familiarizada con el caso Newgate previo a lo ocurrido en este vagón?

\- Por supuesto, yo testifique en el juicio a favor de los Newgate.

\- ¿Qué? Digo… ¿Por qué hizo eso? – preguntó Zoro perplejo.

\- Yo fui la madrina de Thatch Newgate y estuve en la casa de la victima poco antes de que se perpetrara el crimen.- contestó Robin secamente.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted conocía a Teach previamente?- inquirió Brook intrigado.

\- No de forma directa, a decir verdad trate duramente de olvidar el asunto de Teach y el secuestro de Thatch. Fue un período muy traumático de mi vida…- dijo Robin con semblante melancólico.

\- ¿Cómo no lo reconoció en el vagón comedor?

\- Yo, no recuerdo mucho, todos esos asuntos son muy dificiles para mi. Yo no quiero hablar de eso, en verdad no puedo decir mucho. El día que ocurrió la tragedia de Thatch yo fui a visitar a los Newgate por la mañana, pero me fui al poco tiempo a atender unos asuntos de negocios con Franky. Supe despúes lo que pasó escuchando la radio… fue horrible, trate de ayudar a los Newgate en todo, sin embargo… no puedo… es muy difícil hablar de esto… Thatch, el pequeño Thatch, no merecía morir, no de esa manera. Lloro al pensar el terror que sintió mi ahijado en sus ultimas horas. No puedo seguir hablando de eso, por favor, me tengo que retirar de inmediato, no aguanto…– dijo Robin comenzando a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Brook miró a Zoro y ambos concluyeron en terminar el interrogatorio de forma inmediata. Claramente Robin no estaba en condiciones de seguir con este.

XXXXXXX

Bien, regresé con otro capítulo. Pido perdón a todos los que me siguen por no haber actualizado en dos meses, he tenido un semestre complicado y si bien mis horas de trabajo se redujeron un poquito, mi creatividad se me ha estado estancando un poquito y he tenido muchos compromisos. Pero no se apuren, actualizare más seguido este verano, tanto este como mis otros fanfics.

Disfrute mucho hacer este capítulo, en especial el flash back de Sir Crocodile (el es uno de mis antagonistas preferidos) y aunque amo a Croco-boy la verdad fue divertido escribir como Vivi y Robin le daban su merecido (en especial tomando todo lo que ese viejo arenoso les hizo en el canon durante Arabasta).

*Monnie´s y Roselie: Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ustedes me animan a seguir con mi fanfic, recuerden que Brook tiene que interrogar a TODOS los pasajeros para resolver el misterio, sin embargo poco a poco falta menos para la conclusión de esta historia. ¡Mil gracias por segur mi fanfic, las quiero mucho chicas!


	18. El hombre del cuchillo

Capítulo 18: El hombre del cuchillo

Tras el testimonio de Robin, Brook y Zoro no tenían que decir. Robin era la tercera persona dentro del vagón relacionada al caso Newgate, cuarta si se contaba a su marido Franky. Eso era una coincidencia bastante rara, sumado al hecho de que Franky omitiera por completo su parentesco con los Newgate parecía indicar que dentro de aquel vagón había algún tipo de conspiración gestándose. Brook frunció el ceño, pues si bien había indicios de conspiración las pruebas materiales indicaban claramente a un sospechoso de un perfil diferente.

\- ¿No es extraño que al menos cuatro personas de este vagón estén relacionadas con el caso Newgate?- preguntó Zoro a Brook.

\- Obviamente. Sin embargo las pruebas materiales dentro de el cuarto de Teach pintaban un perfil diferente del asesino, el cual ninguno de los presentes cumplían de forma completamente correcta. Pero hay algo mucho más extraño e inquietante dentro de este caso y es el hecho de que en este vagón hay otra persona relacionada con la familia Newgate.- dijo Brook.- El señor Ussop quien se encuentra en el compartimiento número 8/9 junto con Anthony Chopper fue aparentemente un pintor y diseñador gráfico que trabajo para la Whitebread Company, diseñando cosas como la ilustración de este envoltorio de este caramelo.- dijo Brook mostrándole el caramelo a Zoro.

\- ¿No teníamos programado interrogar a el señor Monkey D. Luffy?- preguntó Zoro.

\- Creo que lo interrogaremos después, por mientras creo que sería conveniente que avisaras al señor Smoker que se van a reestructurar todas las entrevistas. Además el señor Usopp vio en persona el acoso de Teach contra Koala, así que es probable que sepa algo que tal vez no se ha dicho.

\- De acuerdo, le diré a Smoker que traiga a Usopp.- dijo Zoro saliendo de la habitación, mientras que Brook analizaba los apuntes que tenía escritos.

Usopp llegó acompañado de Zoro y Smoker al poco rato viéndose visiblemente incomodo ante el interrogatorio al que iba a ser sometido. Su mirada daba la impresión de que hubiera visto un muerto y la forma en la que caminaba era cautelosa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a venir alguien a tratar de matarlo. Smoker salió del vagón comedor, dejando al africano a merced de Brook y Zoro.

\- Buenos días, señor Usopp. ¿Cómo le va?- dijo Brook formalmente.

\- Hola, señor…

\- Solo dime Brook. ¡Yohoho! Ya nos conocemos y no me gustan el exceso de formalismos.

\- Yo soy el oficial de policía y asistente de Brook Ronrona Zoro, dígame señor Ronrona. Cualquier problema estaré aquí para ayudarles a ambos.- dijo Zoro.

\- A decir verdad todo esto me hace sentir muy incomodo.- murmuró Usopp rascándose la barba de forma visiblemente nerviosa.

Brook pareció comprender el miedo de Usopp, usualmente cuando un detective no encontraba un culpable claro este se guiaba por prejuicios racistas y hacia que callera en prisión el primer negro, árabe o latino que pasara cerca. Sin embargo Brook no era así, pues para el la maldad no conocía color, sexo o religión y el método científico siempre tenía que prevalecer ante los prejuicios, sin importar que tan extendidos estos estuvieran. ¨No hay culpable sin evidencia, no hay evidencia sin investigación y no hay investigación con prejuicios.¨ pensó Brook, viendo a Usopp detendiamente.

\- No se preocupe, todos aquí son inocentes hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Además este interrogatorio es algo rutinario para estos casos. Todos son igual de sospechosos por ahora y cuando yo dirijo las investigaciones le aseguro que quien nada teme nada debe.- dijo Brook tratando de tranquilizar a Usopp.

\- Es algo más complicado que eso señor… usted no sabe lo horrible que este caso ha sido para mi.- dijo Usopp nervioso.

\- Todos hemos sufrido con este caso. – contestó Brook tratando de tranquilizar a Usopp- Solamente respóndame algunas preguntas y será libre de irse.

\- Eso lo se, sin embargo este asunto me tiene tan inquieto que ni siquiera pude dormir anoche.

\- Pero si Brook san no informó a los pasajeros del asesinato hasta el día de hoy. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido el sueño si usted no sabía de esto?- preguntó Zoro a Usopp mirándolo directamente. Usopp tembló ante las palabras de Zoro y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

\- No quería confesarlo, pero es necesario que usted lo sepa…- dijo Usopp con un semblante preocupado. Brook se imaginó lo peor: Usopp confesando ser el asesino de aquel hombre y adjudicándose la carta que recibió Blackbeard. No le parecía muy coherente que un hombre tímido y miedoso como Usopp se enfrentara contra aquel gordo nefasto y menos que le diera una muerte tan horrenda, sin embargo teniendo en cuenta la clase de hombre que era Teach era muy posible que Usopp hubiera perdido el juicio y se hubiera armado de valor para acabar con aquella bestia adicta a las cerezas. O bien que su confesión solo fuera un chivo expiatorio y que el verdadero asesino se estuviera protegiendo de la ley usando a un hombre negro de peón para sus artimañas. En caso de que esa ultima hipótesis fuera cierta, sería aún así muy extraño que Usopp se dejara manipular por ese hipotético criminal de piel blanca.

\- Diga señor Usopp.- dijo Brook alentándolo a continuar la oración.

\- La noche del asesinato alguien entró a mi compartimiento. Yo aún estaba despierto a esa hora, el movimiento del tren y la gélida temperatura de la noche no me dejaban dormir a gusto y de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Inicialmente creí que era mi compañero de cuarto, sin embargo pronto me di cuenta que el no era mi compañero de cuarto; pues era mucho más alto… ¡Y además iba armado con un cuchillo! Yo estaba tan espantado de que además de acosadores hubiera asesinos en este vagón. Pensé que ese hombre era alguien como Jack el Destripador o Calígula y que si nadie lo detenía nos iba a matar a todos, por lo que me trate de aproximar a el para quitarle el arma y detener su atroz cometido, aunque muriera yo en el proceso. Esa noche pensé que iba a morirme, sin embargo, el hombre que entró a mi compartimiento simplemente huyó al ver como me levanté. Trate de perseguirlo, pero me caí de mi litera y quede inconsciente, hasta que Tony me despertó en la mañana para avisarme de la avalancha… fue horrible.

Brook se quedo impactado con la declaración de Usopp. Aparentemente el asesino había entrado al compartimiento de Usopp, confundiéndolo con Marshall D. Teach. Este dato era refrescante para el austriaco, quien se sentía intrigado por saber más detalles de parte de Usopp.

\- ¿Alguna descripción física de aquel hombre?- preguntó Brook.

\- No lo vi muy bien… solo se que tenía un cuchillo.

\- ¿Color de piel?

\- Creo que blanco.

\- ¿Color de cabello?

\- No lo vi, creo que tenía una gorra cubriéndolo.

\- ¿Ropa?

\- No recuerdo bien, estaba muy asustado, no preste atención.

\- Bueno, no se preocupe. Es entendible que usted lo haya olvidado, un evento así de traumático puede ser muy confuso.- contestó Brook comprensivamente.

\- Gracias, la verdad estoy aterrado por toda esta situación, en especial sabiendo que este pudiera ser un asesino es serie y que nos fuera a matar a todos.

\- Aparentemente no es un asesino en serie señor Usopp, así que puede estar tranquilo. Solamente necesito que me conteste una última pregunta antes de que termine este interrogatorio.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bueno, dado que usted trabajo para la Whitebread Company durante su estancia en Norteamérica me gustaría saber si de casualidad conoció de forma directa o indirecta algún miembro de la familia Newgate.

\- No, yo nunca he trabajado para esa compañía y menos de diseñador gráfico. ¡Soy miembro de la familia real etíope por mi línea paterna y mi madre es duquesa de Cambridge! ¡Soy tan rico que ni siquiera tengo que gastar mi tiempo trabajando! ¡Mi arte lo hago por diversión y lo exhibo en el mundo por pasatiempo! No se nada de la familia Newgate aparte del escandalo del secuestro. ¡Ni siquiera vivíamos en su misma ciudad! ¡Yo vivía en Los Ángeles!- gritó Usopp.

\- Bien, eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Entonces porque los diseños de su libreta son tan parecidos a los de el estampado de este dulce?- preguntó Brook mostrándole a Usopp el caramelo que le había regalado a Chopper. Usopp suspiró.

\- ¡Es una copia barata de mi estilo! ¡Seguro un americano flojo copió mi estilo y ahora se enriquece de el! ¡Que horror!- gritó Usopp melodramáticamente- ¡Juro que voy a demandarlo a el y a todos los involucrados!

\- Pero, ayer usted menciono haber hecho los diseños de los empaques de los dulces de la Whitebread Company…

\- ¡Mentiras! ¡Nunca he dije eso!

\- Pero señor…

\- No, nunca trabaje para esa compañía y si me disculpa me tengo que retirar, necesito ir por mi medicamento para el insomnio, sino perderé otra noche de sueño.

\- ¿Qué medicamento consume?

\- Emmm… aspirinas.

\- ¿Eso no es para el dolo de cabeza?- preguntó Zoro.

\- ¡Si! El dolor de cabeza siempre me produce insomnio y no puedo dormir con el. Lo siento debo irme, que tengan suerte.- dijo Usopp dejando el compartimiento de manera apresurada.

XXXXX

Bien, Usopp ya pasó ante Brook y su interrogatorio. Espero que les estén gustando mis capítulos.

WOKELAND: Me alegra que te este divirtiendo mi fanfic (ese es mi principal objetivo a la hora de escribir fanfics). ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

Rosaliequart: Muchas gracias, la verdad fue un semestre difícil pero la libre con buen promedio así que estoy bien, gracias por seguir apoyando esta historia y como siempre tus palabras son un bálsamo para mi.

Monnie´s: A mi también siempre se me figuro que entre Crocodile y Robin había alguna relación amorosa, pero no precisamente sana, sino llena de manipulación y abuso; la verdad no culpo a Oda de no haber desarrollado esa pareja, después de todo One Piece es una historia de aventura y no de romance (para eso están los fanfics y fanarts). Ojalá te animes, me da la impresión que escribes igual de bien que Rosslie.


	19. El profesor

19: El profesor

Las palabras de Usopp no convencían de nada ni a Brook ni a Zoro. De todos los testimonios este era por mucho el menos coherente y más extraño, sin embargo también era el que más información nueva aportaba al caso. La posibilidad de que Usopp se hubiera encontrado con dicho criminal le daba una nueva perspectiva a Brook del asunto. Brook pensó que tal vez ahora la hipótesis de Franky respecto a un asesinato cometido por algún mafioso o sicario externo tal vez no era tan descabellada. Solo necesitaba más información respecto a este posible encuentro nocturno con aquel criminal, por lo que procedió a llamar a Antony Chopper, quien había dormido en el mismo compartimiento que Usopp.

Chopper llegó al compartimiento viéndose nervioso y distraído, mientras que masticaba una paleta de caramelo de forma compulsiva, casi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Buenos días Antony Chopper. Yo soy el detective Brook y este es mi asistente Ronrona Zoro, ahora le vamos a hacer algunas breves preguntas, tras lo cual podrá marcharse.

\- Puedes decirme Tony, después de todo nos conocemos. ¡Ojalá les pueda ayudar en esto! Por cierto, traje algunos caramelos para ustedes, no se si gusten.- dijo Chopper sacando de su bolsillo un par de caramelos en un envoltorio similar al caramelo de limón que le había regalado anteriormente.

\- No gracias, Chopper san. – contestó Zoro.

\- Bueno, un poco de dulce no me hará mal a estas horas. Gracias, señor Tony.- dijo Brook agarrando el caramelo de Chopper y consumiéndolo casi al instante. Brook se percató que el caramelo era suave y con un sabor similar a la cereza, con un ligero toque de canela el cual hacia que la dulzura del caramelo resaltara considerablemente.

\- No hay de que Brook, cuando quiera puede pedirme dulces.- contestó el canadiense sonriendo.

\- Primero que nada me gustaría que me dijera su lugar y fecha de nacimiento.- dijo Brook a Chopper. Ahora que lo recordaba Brook olvidó preguntarle esos datos a Usopp, posiblemente se le olvidó hacerlo o bien no le prestó suficiente atención. Ya habría tiempo para pedir ese dato.

\- Soy Antony Chopper, nací el 24 de Diciembre de 1906 en la ciudad de Ottawa.

\- Muy bien, me gustaría preguntar cual fue el motivo de su viaje a Estambul.

\- Verá, yo viajé a Estambul para poder tomar el Orient Express directo a Londres y de allí regresar a Canadá. En realidad trabajo como maestro de primaria en un colegio católico en Damasco, donde impartía clases de inglés, francés y latín.

\- ¡Oh suena como un oficio fabuloso! Aunque supongo que tuvo que haber sido difícil haber enseñado tantos idiomas a niños que usualmente hablan árabe como lengua materna.

\- ¡Oh, señor Brook! No fue tan complicado, verás, cuando viví en América también eduqué a algunos niños sirios, hijos de inmigrantes por supuesto, y gracias a ellos tengo algunas nociones del idioma árabe.

\- ¿Así que usted vivió en América? ¿En que ciudad?- preguntó Brook. Chopper mordió fuertemente su paleta de caramelo y tras tragarse un pedacito de esta prosiguió.

\- Bien, viví algún tiempo en East Blue, pero después regresé a Ottawa y finalmente allí un compañero de la iglesia a la que asisto me informó de la oferta de trabajo en Siria. El afirmó que casi no había buenos maestros de inglés en allá en Siria, mucho menos de latín.

\- ¿Alguna razón para tomar aquella oferta?

\- Pues, la paga me pareció buena y me encanta la idea de viajar por el mundo y conocer otros países, en especial aquellos donde hay comida deliciosa. ¿Alguna vez a probado la repostería árabe? ¡Es sabrosísima! – dijo Chopper con la boca hecha agua al imaginarse a los ricos dulces de higo, los kanafehs*, y los deliciosos baklava recubiertos de miel.

\- ¡Yohoho! Por supuesto que he comido repostería árabe, es de las más exquisitas que existen en el planeta. – dijo Brook a Chopper- Sin embargo, no hay que desviarnos del tema… necesito una descripción de lo ocurrido anoche, después de que se fuera a acostar en su compartimiento.

\- Emmm… pues, me dormí muy bien. Después desperté a las cinco de la mañana como acostumbro y fui al baño, allí fue cuando noté la avalancha, pero no le di importancia y volví a dormir.

\- ¿No notó algo raro a su compañero de compartimiento?- preguntó Brook algo desconcertado.

\- No.

\- ¿Algún comportamiento sospechoso o errático?- intentó preguntar Zoro.

\- No, para nada… un momento… ¿Acaso esta sugiriendo que mi compañero es el asesino?- preguntó Chopper poniéndose rápidamente a la defensiva.

\- No, no, señor Chopper … no sabemos quien es el asesino aún…- dijo Brook nervioso.

\- Ya veo, ustedes tratan de inculparlo y quieren que les de un testimonio que muestre el comportamiento criminal del señor Usopp para encarcelarlo. ¿Eh? Por que claro, es más fácil poner tras las rejas a un hombre inocente en prisión por ser negro que ir tras los verdaderos asesinos.

\- Nosotros no tratamos nada de eso. Queremos la justicia y nada más que eso.- contestó Zoro a Chopper.

\- ¿Creen que nací ayer y no se como funciona el mundo?¡Si de verdad quisieran justicia no estarían investigando este inútil caso! ¡Estarían felicitando al asesino! - dijo Chopper con amargura y cinismo- ¿Creen en serio que una bestia asquerosa como Teach merece perdón o justicia? Déjenme adivinar, seguramente me dirán que toda vida es sagrada o algo así, pero también era sagrada la vida de las víctimas de Teach. ¿Y donde estaban los detectives y la policía en ese entonces? ¿Rascándose la barriga y comiendo café con donas?

\- Señor Chopper, yo soy detective privado y he operado la mayor parte de mi vida en Europa y por su parte el señor Ronrona es japonés, no hay manera posible en la que hubiéramos podido intervenir para solucionar dicho caso…

\- ¡Ustedes los detectives y los policías abandonan al prójimo, al menos que halla un billete detrás de ustedes!- gritó Chopper enfadado.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Respeta mi profesión!- gritó Zoro indignado.

\- ¡Por favor, caballeros, mantengamos la compostura!- dijo Brook con voz firme.

Hubo algo en el ambiente que obligó a que Zoro y Chopper se callaran tras la orden del austriaco.

\- Solo quiero que me aclares un dato. ¿Dónde estaba el señor Usopp en la mañana cuando usted despertó?

\- En mi habitación.- respondió Chopper brevemente.

\- ¿No estaba tirado en el piso o acostado en algún otro lado?

\- Estaba en la parte de arriba de la litera, aunque no se que tenga que ver esto con el caso.- dijo Chopper con una mirada suspicaz.

\- No es nada, no tiene que preocuparse por nada. Que tenga una buen día.

Chopper salió como si nada del vagón comedor, caminando campantemente, mientras que Brook y Zoro trataban de sacar conclusiones respecto al caso.

\- Inicialmente pensé que interrogar al señor Usopp y su compañero podría ser productivo, debido a sus relaciones con los Newgate, luego pensé que su testimonio respecto al presunto asesino podría ser interesante, sin embargo tras el testimonio de Chopper esta claro que el señor Usopp nos dio posiblemente un testimonio falso.

\- ¿Entonces el señor Usopp nos mintió?- preguntó Zoro.

\- Si, pero no de la forma que pensamos. Por lo visto lo más probable es que Usopp sea un mitómano empedernido y que lo que dijo fuera parte de su sarta de mentiras patológicas. Sin embargo, por otro lado me parece curioso que dentro de sus mentiras se encontrara el hecho de haber visto al asesino y de no haber trabajado con los Newgate, siendo que la primera vez que lo conocí afirmo haber trabajado para ellos.

\- Este ha sido por mucho el peor interrogatorio en el que he participado. La forma en la que habló ese estúpido canadiense de nosotros. ¡Y por si fuera poco el muy sucio dejó el palo de su paleta tirado aquí como si nada. ¡Ugh! ¡En mi patria no se toleraría tal grado de insolencia!

\- Tiene razón, aquel hombre fue muy grosero. Sin embargo creo que el señor Chopper tenía algo de razón…

\- ¿De que hablas Brook san?

\- Las autoridades americanas no actuaron como se debía en el caso Newgate, dejaron que las cosas se descontrolaran de forma horrible, no asesoraron bien a la familia Newgate durante el secuestro, ni hicieron justicia contra el miserable Teach. Aunque yo sospecho que actuaron así en parte porque Thatch no era el hijo biológico de Ace Newgate, sino un niño huérfano hijo de unos pobres inmigrantes sirios, quien recientemente había sido adoptado por los Newgate. Si Thatch hubiera sido hijo biológico de Ace o hijo de ciudadanos blancos americanos posiblemente las autoridades hubieran sido menos negligentes al tratar el caso y… -algo hizo clic en la mente de Brook.

Chopper menciono haber enseñado a niños sirios mientras vivía en América. ¿Podría acaso Chopper haber educado personalmente al pequeño Thatch Newgate? Brook se quedo sin habla por un rato, en especial tras examinar el caramelo restante que aun se encontraba adherido al palo de la paleta de Chopper: naranja con un olor a cereza. Justo como el que encontró en el compartimiento de Teach.

Definitivamente había algo sumamente extraño dentro del caso y Chopper estaba involucrado en el, sin embargo aún tenía que interrogar a los demás para así poder saber a ciencia cierta de que se trataba todo ese embrollo.

XXXXXXXX

*Dulce de origen palestino y ampliamente popular en otras regiones del Medio Oriente y Levante (Siria, Líbano, Jordán, etc.).

Para que vean que no me olvide del buen Brook y su aventura detectivesca. Ya faltan menos sospechosos para que se revele la verdad del asesinato de Kurohige (aunque quienes leyeron la novela original ya han de saber que fue lo que en verdad pasó allí ;) ).

Rosaliequart: No sabía de la existencia de tales reglas, nunca se me pasó por la mente que hubiera algún tipo de regla oficial que evitara que hubiera criminales negros, chinos o de otras etnias dentro de las novelas de detectives de antaño, pero bueno, algunas reglas están para romperse hoy en día.

Monnie´s: Jajaja, que delicioso, me acabas de antojar un pay de cereza.

Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, en serio me hacen muy feliz.


	20. Un muchacho alegre

20: Un muchacho alegre

El siguiente que tenían planeado interrogar era el pasajero del compartimiento número 2, el señor Monkey D. Luffy, el muchacho brasileño con el que Zoro había jugado póker. En circunstancias normales Luffy sería uno de los más sospechosos de todo este crimen, pues dormía en el compartimiento que estaba al lado de la víctima. Y además, si bien era de piel clara, no dejaba de ser latino y en la escena del crimen los latinos siempre levantaban prejuicios y sospechas. Brook por su parte trataba de manejar el caso de forma imparcial, sin embargo la cercanía de ambos compartimientos no hacía más que darle mala espina. Al llegar al vagón restaurante Luffy se mostraba sonriendo alegremente, como si nada estuviera pasando. Por su forma de actuar sola parecería que Luffy era completamente inocente. Sin embargo, incluso si fuera inocente Brook debía interrogarlo para prevenir cualquier tipo de inconveniente y seguir con normalidad los interrogatorios y tratar de averiguar más respecto al caso. Brook observó la vestimenta del muchacho, pues pese a tener un abrigo y pantalones acorde con la moda de invierno mantenía un curioso sombrero de paja en la cabeza, el cual tenía pinta veraniega y un grueso lazo color rojo. Fuera del escaso sentido de la moda del brasileño aquel sombrero de paja le daba mala espina a Brook, pues dentro de la habitación de Teach el había encontrado un pedazo de paja tirado en el suelo. Brook tomó aire y decidió dar por comenzado el interrogatorio.

\- Buenos días, señor Monkey. Mi nombre es Brook y soy el detective a cargo de resolver este caso y este es mi asistente el Oficial de Policía Ronrona Zoro.

\- Ya los conozco a ti y a Zoro, el y yo nos llevamos muy bien en el vagón comedor y ayer jugamos cartas por un rato.

\- Le recuerdo que este interrogatorio es solo una parte rutinaria de la investigación. Por favor, póngase cómodo y responda sinceramente señor Monkey.- dijo Brook formalmente.

\- ¡Si señor! – afirmó el joven en inglés sonriendo altivamente. Tanto a Brook como a Zoro les sorprendía el dominio que ese joven ejercía con el idioma, pues pese a tener cierto acento brasileño su pronunciación era más que perfecta, prácticamente igual a la de un hombre nacido en Estados Unidos o Inglaterra. Tanto Zoro como Brook habían tenido que estudiar el inglés por su propia cuenta y aún así había momentos en los que el idioma se les dificultada bastante.

\- Muy bien… primero que nada me gustaría que nos dijeras tu fecha y lugar de nacimiento.

\- Nací en Sao Paulo, el cinco de mayo de 1913.

\- Justo el día del niño en mi país. – comentó Zoro casualmente.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Qué fue lo que lo trajo a viajar por el Orient Express?- preguntó Brook a Luffy.

\- Ummm… pues mi abuelo quería unas vacaciones en Turquía y dijo que tenía que acompañarlo. ¡Ha sido un viaje enorme! Primero llegamos a Londres y de allí tomamos un tren hasta Estambul y recorrimos varios lugares de allí estos días. Mi abuelo quería que nos la pasáramos viendo iglesias, museos, mezquitas y palacios viejos. Ya sabes, cosas del pasado que le gustan a los ancianos. A veces esos lugares son tan aburridos, que uno no quiere más que salir de allí corriendo a hacer cualquier otra cosa de inmediato. Sin embargo, si no seguía a mi abuelo a todos esos lugares el me golpeaba y me regañaba por no aprovechar las vacaciones y ser estúpido. A veces me gustaría que mi abuelo fuera más moderno y entendiera que esas cosas son aburridas, que lo de hoy es ir al cine, clubes de música y hacer deportes. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar a ese viejo. Lo único entretenido del viaje fue cuando fuimos a ese museo turco donde nos hablaron del pirata Barbarroja y el zoológico de Estambul. ¡Y además fui a la playa varias veces y comí en muchos restaurantes! ¿Han probado la carne de Turquía? ¡Es deliciosa!- decía el joven muy entusiasmado.

Daba la impresión que la plática que les daba era completamente ajena al asesinato del vagón. Si a Brook le había desconcertado la actitud despreocupada de Franky la de este chico le había dejado sin palabras. Nada en su rostro reflejaba la más mínima preocupación, sin embargo algún tipo de sexto sentido del detective austriaco le indicaba que el joven Luffy tenía algo oculto.

\- Bien, señor Monkey. Dígame que hizo usted desde el momento que abordó al tren hasta esta mañana.- dijo Brook tratando de que el interrogatorio no siguiera desviándose.

\- Pues llegue a mi compartimiento y metí mi equipaje. Estuve un rato dormido, pero me aburrí y fui al vagón comedor pero en el camino me encontré con el señor Zoro y nos fuimos a mi compartimiento a jugar póker junto a mis amigos, Tony y Usopp.

\- ¿Usted conocía antes al señor Tony y al señor Usopp?- preguntó Brook. Luffy titubeo un rato y volteó a ver al techo.

\- Si.

\- ¿Dónde se conocieron?- inquirió Brook.

\- Bien, es algo extraño. Ellos viven en la ciudad donde yo vivía y solíamos ir juntos al cine ¨Thriller Bark¨ todos los fines de semana. Era muy divertido.

\- Bien, aclarado ese punto prosiga narrando lo que hizo el día de ayer.- dijo Zoro.

\- ¡Ah! Después ya no aguante el hambre por lo que me dirigía al vagón comedor, donde me encontré a mi abuelo, quien estaba allí y decidió invitarnos a tomar un par de tragos. Mi abuelo casi nunca hace eso, odia que yo beba alcohol, excepto en Navidad o Año Nuevo. Y después de eso me regrese a mi compartimiento a dormir.

\- ¿No recuerda el incidente de su pesadilla nocturna?- preguntó Brook.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Si! Me desperté por una pesadilla horrible y mi abuelo fue a golpearme por gritar dormido y me obligo a que le pidiera disculpas a todos los pasajeros por despertarlos.

\- ¿Incluyendo a la víctima?

\- No, creo que olvidamos pedirle disculpas. – dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántas veces usted se despertó a noche?- preguntó Brook.

\- Como dos o tres.

\- ¿Su abuelo le volvió a golpear en alguna de las otras ocasiones por despertar gente?- preguntó Brook nuevamente.

\- Ummm… no se. Tengo muy mala memoria. Mi abuelo me golpea tanto que ya se me olvido si volvió a golpearme otra vez o no.- contestó Luffy.

Brook sintió algo de lastima por Luffy, pues sentía que el comportamiento de su abuelo era el de un hombre bastante estricto, casi abusivo, sin embargo prefirió no ahondar mucho en aquel asunto.

\- ¿Recuerda que paso tras la avalancha?

\- No me entere de eso hasta que desperté en la mañana.

Brook suspiró. Por ahora si bien Luffy no había dicho nada particularmente sospechoso dentro de ese muchacho, el austriaco podía ver algunos focos rojos en aquel muchacho. La cercanía al compartimiento de la víctima, el hecho de que el hubiera vivido en la ciudad donde se perpetró el caso Newgate y que el no hubiera ido a pedirle disculpas al señor Teach por la noche daban muy mala espina al detective.

\- Bien, ahora voy a hacerle una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar.- dijo Brook en tono serio.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- ¿Usted estaba familiarizado con el señor Teach o el caso Newgate previamente?

Súbitamente la expresión de Luffy se volvió sombría y su mirada pareció haberse ido a otro lado. Brook no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero aparentemente el había hecho que el muchacho recordara algo que no hubiera querido haber recordado.

XXXXXXX

Bien, aquí mi capítulo número 20. Pese a haber retornado a clases, mi horario de trabajo sigue siendo mas o menos relajado, las prácticas aún no han comenzado y las materias aún no se han puesto pesadas, así que puedo dedicar cierto tiempo a mi vicio. ¡Yey!

La verdad quería hacer este capítulo más largo, sin embargo al final decidí hacer el interrogatorio de Luffy en dos partes, pues es el protagonista del manga original, por lo tanto merece mucha atención (spoilers, el próximo capítulo estará lleno de flashbacks).

Monnie´s: Pues Luisito tiene razón: ¡Se va a venir lo bueno! Me alegra que te estén gustando tanto la caracterización, tarto de ser lo más fiel posible al manga.

Rosslie: Tienes razón, la verdad siempre ha habido mucho racismo, xenofobia y dobles morales en cuestiones legales y de justicia. Lo único que se puede hacer es exigir a las autoridades y tratar de alejarnos de los prejuicios lo más que podamos. Voy a checar esa novela, me parece muy interesante y si bien la había oído en otros lados hasta ahorita me doy la dicha de encontrarla.

¡Nos vemos pronto y como siempre mil gracias por leerme!


	21. Hermanos

Capítulo 21: Hermanos

\- No entiendo abuelo. ¿Para que tengo que venirme a vivir a América? ¿Porqué no puedo regresar con Makino y los demás a Sao Paulo? ¿Por qué tengo que aprender inglés? - se quejaba el pequeño Luffy mientras que el chofer de aquel coche Ford T conducía al par de brasileños por las calles de la ciudad de East Blue. Su abuelo frunció el ceño y le jaló la oreja.

\- ¡Para que en un futuro seas un hombre de negocios importante y no un socialista como tu padre! – gritó Garp a su nieto.

\- Pero papá también vive aquí en América. ¿Qué tal si al quedarme aquí también me vuelvo socialista? – preguntó el nieto de Garp inocentemente, tratando inútilmente de convencer a su abuelo de que lo regresara a Brasil. Luffy no tenía idea de que era un socialista, pero sabía que sus padres eran socialistas y que por alguna razón extraña a su abuelo le fastidiaban esa clase de personas.

\- ¡Bah! A tus padres los corrompieron esos horribles panfletos de esas universidades inútiles, sin embargo, tu vivirás el hogar de un hombre de bien y serás educado en un colegio para niños de la más selecta calidad donde te enseñaran del valor del trabajo duro. ¡No te volverás socialista como tu padre y un día, cuando crezcas heredarás mi refinería de azúcar! – dijo el abuelo sonriendo al hablarle a Luffy de sus planes a futuro.

\- ¿Y si el senhor Newgate es un socialista en secreto? -preguntó Luffy en un desesperado intento de contradecir a su abuelo. Sin embargo, este no le tuvo paciencia y lo abofeteó fuertemente.

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir tales calumnias contra el senhor Newgate, pequeño mocoso malcriado! - gritó Garp a su nieto.

Finalmente, el taxista se detuvo y los dejó en la entrada de la mansión del Edward Newgate, conocido propietario de la Whitebread Company. Al llegar fueron amablemente atendidos por el señor Newgate y el personal de su casa, tras lo cual el abuelo procedió a charlar con el señor Newgate mientras Luffy trataba de entretenerse con los muñecos que se había traído desde Brasil.

\- ¿Entonces dejarás dejarás a Luffy en el colegio de Dandan para que aprenda inglés y pasará en nuestra casa los fines de semana y vacaciones? – preguntó el señor Newgate.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Por lo que tengo entendido el colegio de la señorita Dandan es una maravilla con niños desordenados. ¡Tu hijo es prueba de ello! - contestó el abuelo de Luffy.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad, el colegio de Dandan es un proyecto experimental que ella tiene para mejorar la educación de los niños más problemáticos. Ya sabes, huérfanos, hijos de inmigrantes o madres solteras, niños con discapacidades, chicos que han sido corridos de otras escuelas por mal comportamiento y uno que otro chiquillo cuya familia lo "castiga" enviándolo allí. Yo he invertido mucho dinero en esa institución y he ayudado a recaudar fondos para los dormitorios de los niños indigentes y para el almuerzo matutino, pues aparentemente es un proyecto ambicioso y ha ayudado a muchos niños. Si bien tuve mis dudas en inscribir a Ace en esa institución en un principio, desde que estudia allí ha mejorado mucho. Por ejemplo, tiene mejores modales y es menos explosivo gracias a la disciplina de Dandan. Sigue siendo un chico necio, pero después de todo era hijo de Roger y Rouge, así que es un defecto irremediable.

\- ¡Tonterías, la necedad no es un defecto! Gracias a ella he podido triunfar exportando azúcar a América y siendo el hombre de negocios que soy. ¡Lo que Ace tiene es carácter, no un defecto!

\- Si lo pones así, supongo que tienes razón. ¡Guraguragura!- rio Newgate.

Luffy, quien estaba aburrido de las conversaciones de su abuelo y el viejo Newgate, decidió irse y explorar aquella mansión. Al poco rato de estarla explorando Luffy encontró una habitación llena de juguetes y libros, la cual, supuso que sería de alguno de los hijos del señor Newgate. Luffy no dudó ni un poco en ir a los estantes y agarrar una pelota de futbol que se encontraba en la parte baja del estante, procediendo a jugar con ella. Sin embargo, mientras jugaba con la pelota en aquella sala, Luffy sintió un escupitajo chocar directamente a su rostro.

\- ¡Ewww! ¡Que nojo! Porque você fez isso? (traducción: ¡Que asco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? )- gritó Luffy indignado por el escupitajo que había recibido.

El culpable de tal afrenta era un niño algo mayor que Luffy, de rostro pecoso y facciones duras. Parecía estar de muy mal humor y ser una persona de pocos amigos.

\- Get lost! I don´t want you to play with my toys! (traducción: ¨¡Salte y piérdete! ¡No quiero que juegues con mis juguetes!).- dijo el chico pecoso sin inmutarse.

Luffy, al no entender exactamente lo que le había dicho, solo se quedo parado en su lugar, viendo a aquel niño curiosamente. Había algo en el interior de Luffy que le hacía suponer que aquel niño no era mala persona, sin embargo, el chiquillo pecoso no pensaba lo mismo de Luffy, por lo que procedió a tirarlo del pelo con la intención de sacarlo de su cuarto. Luffy asustado, trató de patalear y defenderse, provocando que comenzara una pelea entre ambos. Aquel pleito hubiera durado una eternidad de no ser por la pronta intervención de el abuelo de Luffy y el señor Newgate, quienes separaron a los muchachos en seguida.

\- ¡Mocoso malagradecido! ¡Te dejo diez minutos solo y lo primero que haces es buscar pleitos! -gritaba el abuelo a Luffy dándole coscorrones, completamente enojado.

\- ¡El niño empezó! ¡Yo solo me defendía! -gritó Luffy adolorido por los coscorrones de su abuelo.

\- ¡Ese niño es el hijo adoptivo del senhor Newgate y a partir de ahora vivirás con el y será como tu hermano! ¡Así que compórtate! ¡Y háblale en inglés Luffy! ¡Ya no estamos en Sao Pablo!

El señor Newgate por su parte fue mucho menos agresivo con Ace a la hora de reprimirlo por la conducta que había tenido con Luffy.

\- Hijo mío, no puedes hacerle eso a ese niño. Tu eres mucho mayor que el y Luffy aún necesita ayuda para adaptarse a vivir aquí. No sabe mucho inglés y es varios años más pequeño que tu. Trátalo como si fuera tu hermano pequeño.

Pese a rezongar un poco Ace al final aceptó y le pidió una disculpa al pequeño niño brasileño, el cual también se disculpó a regañadientes con el muchacho pecoso.

El inicio del periodo de clases fue terrible tanto para Luffy como para Ace, pues ambos compartían una misma recamara en el internado de Dan Dan y si bien ellos no compartían las mismas clases por lo general se encontraban los unos a los otros en el patio y a la hora de dormir o hacer las tareas.

Luffy no sabía hablar inglés y era el niño más pequeño del instituto, no conocía a ningún estudiante, por lo que a menudo seguía a Ace a todos lados esperando a que este le fuera a ayudar o jugar con el. Ace por su parte ignoraba a Luffy de forma deliberada, después de todo el podía jugar con Sabo o sus demás amigos, Luffy era solo un pequeño estorbo. Los fines de semana y días de vacaciones en el que la mayoría de los niños regresaban a sus casas Luffy se quedaba también en la mansión del señor Newgate, donde compartían la misma recamara con Ace. Ocasionalmente venía el padre de Luffy a saludarlo, sin embargo, no solía quedarse mucho tiempo, pues, pese a vivir en la misma ciudad que Luffy y Ace, Dragon era un investigador y activista bastante ocupado.

Así que sin nadie a quien acudir Luffy se le pegaba como un chicle a Ace y Sabo, llegando incluso a decirles hermanos, cosa que, si bien le parecía graciosa a Sabo, hacía enojar a Ace.

No sería hasta aquella trágica mañana de primavera que Ace vería a Luffy como algo más que un pequeño estorbo. Había ocurrido un incendio en el colegio durante el receso, y si bien la mayoría de los niños habían salido a tiempo del edificio Ace y Sabo, como se encontraban jugando a las escondidas en los pasillos se quedaron atrapados entre el laberinto hirviente del colegio. Luffy, inquieto por no encontrar a sus hermanos y desobedeciendo toda ley o sentido común, decidió meterse al edificio incendiado y buscar desesperadamente a Ace y Sabo.

\- ¡Ace! ¡Sabo! ¿Dónde están? – gritaba Luffy a todo pulmón mientras corría entre el fuego y los escombros.

Finalmente, Luffy pudo ver a Ace quien estaba cargando a un adolorido Sabo, quien tenía varias quemaduras en la ropa y cuerpo. Luffy corrió hacia ellos y ayudo a Ace cargar a Sabo.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya van a venir los bomberos! – gritó Luffy a Ace.

\- ¡Luffy! ¿Por qué entrase aquí? ¿Qué no ves que se está quemando todo? -gritó Ace.

\- ¡Ustedes son mis hermanos y no quería dejarlos solos! ¡Tengo miedo que se mueran y quiero salvarlos! – respondió Luffy decididamente.

Afortunadamente Luffy, Ace y Sabo fueron rescatados por los valientes bomberos aquel día. El joven Ace no supo como reaccionar a las palabras de Luffy, jamás pensó que hubiera alguien dispuesto a morir por el ni por Sabo, menos alguien tan pequeño y bobo como Luffy. Desde aquel día Luffy se ganó toda la confianza de Ace, mientras que este último juró protegerlo siempre, igual que a Sabo. El tiempo no hizo sino estrechar sus vínculos, sin importar que Sabo perdiera su ojo y terminara por estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa tras haber sido corrido de su casa, ni que Luffy, conmocionado por las acciones de los bomberos de aquel día se determinara en ser parte del cuerpo de bomberos de East Blue, ni cuando Ace contrajo matrimonio con una afamada cantante ni cuando el recién formado matrimonio adoptó a un niño. Ese trío de hermanos era inquebrantable, no había fuerza que los separara o hiciera que su amistad temblara, ellos estaban unidos. Nada los iba a separar nunca, excepto la muerte…

Luffy recordaba de forma casi fotográfica el juicio contra Marshall D. Teach, donde pese a la incertidumbre y el dolor de haber perdido a un hijo en tan horribles circunstancias Ace y su esposa Vivi se presentaron ante el juez para denunciar el crimen sufrido. Luffy confiaba en que las cosas iban a resultar bien, que aquel bribón iría a la cárcel, que pronto todo estaría en orden y trataba de consolar a Ace y su esposa. Pero pese a la evidencia y los testigos Marshall D. Teach fue declarado inocente.

\- ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No es justo! ¡Los testigos de Teach mienten, yo tengo pruebas de todo! – gritó Ace al juez después de que este diera su veredicto.

\- El señor Auger tiene pruebas de que Marshall D. Teach pasó el día del secuestro junto a ellos en una fiesta privada en el rancho de la familia Burgess, mientras que por su parte el oficial de policía Laffitte, quien asesoro al matrimonio Newgate durante el secuestro de Thatch afirmó no encontrar evidencia de la implicación del señor Teach en el asunto. -contestó el juez.

\- ¡El oficial Laffitte no nos ayudó en nada! -gritó Ace- Mi esposa fue testigo, igual que la señora Nami, tenemos dos testigos oculares y las pruebas de un detective privado…

\- Su detective privado es una persona sin formación profesional y poco confiable, mientras que por su parte los testigos oculares parecen estar siendo víctimas de histeria o debilidad mental propia de las víctimas de un siniestro. No me extrañaría que usted se estuviera aprovechando del delicado estado mental de estas jóvenes e inocentes damas para algún propósito malvado, el cual me es desconocido. Usted, señor Newgate, debería agradecer al señor Marshall D. Teach por no haber tratado de llevarlo a juicio por difamación. - dijo el Juez.

\- ¡Zehahaha! ¿Ves? ¡Yo nunca hice nada! Soy inocente, Ace y lo seré siempre. Tu esposa y tu son unos paranoicos. Y unos perdedores, que no pueden lidiar con la pérdida de su propio hijo. Les doy el pésame por su hijo fallecido y los perdono por este lío en el que me metieron. – contestó Teach sonriendo con cinismo.

Luffy frunció el ceño, al oír el veneno emanado de la boca de aquel inmundo hombre. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que todo lo que había dicho el había sido falso y que esa "disculpa" no era más que una forma de burlarse de su tragedia y presumir su triunfo. Vivi estaba tan conmocionada por el veredicto final que ni siquiera podía hilar una frase que no fuera lloriqueos sin sentido o murmullos apagados, pues pese a que Nami se encontraba al lado suyo sosteniéndola y abrazándola firmemente Vivi no encontraba ninguna clase de consuelo en ello, el resultado del juicio le había sido demasiado nefasto para oírlo en persona.

Ace no resistió la ira que sintió al ver a Marshall D. Teach presumiendo su victoria, por lo que, en un impulso casi salvaje, Ace se abalanzó contra Teach y tras propinarle un duro puñetazo lo sometió al suelo y comenzó a estrangularle fuertemente. El pánico cundió entre la gente y pronto se hizo un zafarrancho con tal de separar a las víctimas. Desgraciadamente antes de que se lograra separar a Ace de Teach el juez sacó un arma y disparó dos veces.

Fueron tiros de advertencia, dijo el juez, no tenían mala intención, dijo el juez. Pero coincidentemente ambos tiros de advertencia se habían estrellado en el cuerpo del joven Ace Newgate, hiriéndolo fatalmente.

Luffy, trató de aplicarle primeros auxilios y rescatarlo mientras llegaba el médico. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y trató de calmarlo, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que pronto iría al doctor y que seguramente Teach caería en prisión eventualmente, sin embargo, Ace no podía escuchar ya bien las palabras de Luffy. El joven heredero de Edward Newgate usó sus ultimas fuerzas para abrazar a Luffy y solamente le dio las gracias.

\- Luffy, gracias por ser mi hermano y el de Sabo. Gracias padre por haberme adoptado. Gracias Vivi por haberme querido pese a ser un patán inculto y por no haber podido protegerte a ti y a Thatch. Gracias a todos por haberme amado. Gracias…- susurró el joven con su último aliento, desplomándose ante su pobre hermano.

El impacto de aquella muerte fue tanto que el pobre Luffy se desmalló allí mismo y a los pocos, días del funeral de Ace, su abuelo lo obligó a internarse en un hospital psiquiátrico pues el trauma había deshecho por completo la mente del joven brasileño. Fueron meses de duros tratamientos y lenta recuperación, los cuales valieron la pena, pues pese a la tragedia el joven Luffy había vuelto a sonreír como antes y ser el chico alegre que todos amaban y recordaban.

Sin embargo, aún con su buen humor y su sonrisa campante, había días en los que el oscuro recuerdo de la injusta muerte su Ace y su familia le nublaba la mente, perdía el sueño, lloraba, sufría pesadillas y lo ocultaba todo, pues de no hacerlo daría impresión de debilidad, cobardía y torpeza. El debía ser un hombre, debía ser fuerte, valiente y diligente, si es que algún día quería ser el líder del cuerpo de bomberos y rescatar gente como se lo había propuesto desde niño. Debía ser fuerte, para honrar a Ace y a su familia que ahora estaban viéndolo desde los cielos…

\- Señor Monkey… ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo Brook con su voz tranquilizante haciendo que Luffy saliera del torbellino de pensamientos que lo atormentaba y regresara al interrogatorio del Orient Express. Pese a lo incomodo de la situación había algo en el aura de ese austriaco que le hacía sentir paz a Luffy, casi como si Brook fuera un amigo lejano que pudiera comprender lo que el sentía y quisiera ayudarlo.

\- Si, creo que si. – contestó Luffy algo inseguro de su respuesta.

\- Le pregunte si usted conocía algo al respecto a Teach o el caso Newgate. – volvió a interrogar Brook sin dejar su voz amable. Luffy tragó saliva, no podía decir nada respecto al caso Newgate, pues sabía que cualquier cosa que el dijera lo pondría en peligro mortal a el y a su abuelo, en especial si se sabía la relación que tenía con Ace.

\- Nop. No se nada en absoluto. – mintió el joven con una expresión de seriedad completa.

Brook y Zoro, viendo que Luffy no tenía más que decir concluyeron el interrogatorio y dejaron que el jovencito de sombrero de paja saliera como si nada hubiera pasado. Luffy, pese a usualmente ser un pésimo mentiroso había logrado ocultarles su pasado.

XXXXXXXX

Bien, bien, regrese de mi semi-haitus a publicar más capítulos de este fanfic. ¡Muahahaha! Se que han pasado siglos desde que actualice pero la verdad es que como he tenido la mente llena de otros fanfics y problemas reales no me había dado tiempo de redactar esto. Además, que este capítulo se me hizo muy difícil, pues quería que fuera perfecto al demostrar la sique y los flashbacks del adorable protagonista de One Piece. Pero lo bueno es que regresé y ahora tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar, al menos que alguna causa mayor me lo impida (¿?).

Como siempre espero que mi fanfic haya estado a la altura de mis queridos lectores y lectoras y les mando un gran abrazo a todos. Como siempre les agradezco a Monnies y a Rosslie por seguir mis historias, chicas ustedes son las mejores.

Les mando besos y abrazos, deseándoles una hermosa temporada decembrina (y esperando poder actualizar pronto).


	22. El arma

Capítulo 22: El arma

Brook se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por la relativa falta de hallazgos de su interrogatorio con el joven brasileño. Si bien había vivido en el mismo sitió donde aconteció el caso Newgate el joven no sabía nada al respecto a ese suceso y los datos proporcionados por el sobre Teach no eran nada interesantes o relevantes al caso.

\- Brook san ¿Crees que sería conveniente interrogar a los demás sospechosos de East Blue? -preguntó Zoro.

\- ¿Hay otros sospechosos de ese lugar?

\- El francés con el que me pelé en el vagón restaurante mencionó vivir en East Blue en una conversación que escuché de lejos y aparentemente tanto el como su esposa han vivido un buen tiempo allí. – dijo el tuerto.

\- Umm… bueno, originalmente planeaba interrogar al abuelo del chico brasileño. Pero con lo que me dices creo que es mejor idea pasar al matrimonio Vinesmoke. Tal vez debido a su tiempo vivido en East Blue puedan aportar nuevos datos al caso. –concluyó el austriaco.

Brook le pidió a Smoker que pasara primero la señora Vinesmoke y después a su esposo, sin embargo, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

\- No puedo dejar que seas interrogada a solas por ese par de detectives, en especial por ese tuerto japonés horroroso. ¿Qué tal si tratan de acosarte? ¿O acusarte de un crimen que no cometiste? ¡No lo superaría, mi adorada Nami! ¡Por favor déjame pasar contigo! -rogaba el esposo de Nami.

\- Lo siento ricitos de oro, primero pasaremos a su esposa y después vendrá usted. -contestó Zoro fríamente.

\- ¡Como te atreves a fáltanos al respeto después de todo lo que hemos pasado! ¡Y más frente a una dama! ¡Debería darle vergüenza! – gritó el señor Vinesmoke enfadado.

\- No se preocupe señor Sanji, nosotros respetaremos a su esposa y haremos todo lo posible para que su interrogatorio no le sea incómodo. Además, teniendo en cuenta que usted es un caballero, creo que lo más conveniente sería escuchar las normas de caballería y dejar que las damas pasaran primero. -dijo Brook en un tono amable.

\- De acuerdo. Pero si me entero que ustedes le tocaron un cabello…

\- ¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Yo estaré bien amorcito! -dijo Nami a su intranquilo marido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estarás bien, mi adorada mellorine! ¡Tu eres una mujer maravillosamente bella y si esos mequetrefes osaran a lastimare iría por ti al rescate! -contesto el rubio sonriéndole a su esposa, tras lo cual se marchó del vagón comedor en compañía de Smoker y Tashigi.

Brook observo con detenimiento a Nami. Cabello color mandarina, ojos redondos y un elegante vestido con demasiado escote para aquel duro invierno. "Lo que algunas hacen por estar a la moda." Pensó el austríaco al ver la vestimenta de la señorita Nami.

\- Bien, antes que nada, me gustaría saber su año y ciudad de nacimiento. -dijo Brook en su habitual voz calmada.

\- Nací aproximadamente en la ciudad sueca de Kiruna en el año de 1914.

\- ¿Aproximadamente? -inquirió Brook algo desconcertado.

\- Mis padres me abandonaron cuando era una bebé, por lo que mi fecha y lugar oficial de nacimiento me es un misterio. Mi madre adoptiva estaba trabajando como misionera en Kiruna cuando paso eso, por lo que trató de hacer lo posible por buscar documentación que probara la fecha de nacimiento de mi hermana mayor y la mía de manera exacta, pero le fue imposible. Todo lo que sabe es que ella tiene tres años más que yo y que probablemente nosotras dos tengamos ascendencia sami*. Estuvimos viviendo un par de años más en Kiruna y después nos trasladamos a Malmö donde mi madre trató de servir como institutriz de un colegio privado, sin embargo, la paga nunca fue buena, por lo que emigramos a la ciudad de East Blue en América cuando cumplí los ocho años.

\- Bueno, supongo que fue una sabia decisión de tu madre. – dijo Brook.

\- Lo fue, pero no todo es color de rosas señor Brook. ¡América esta plagada de crimen e inmoralidad por todos lados! No pasan diez minutos y ya hay alguna pobre alma asesinada, violada o asaltada en la ciudad.

\- Lo sé señorita Nami, el crimen nunca duerme. -contestó Brook.

Nami se quedo en completo silencio por un par de minutos, analizando la cara de sus interrogadores y sus alrededores con sus penetrantes ojos cafés. Después de aquel incomodo silencio Nami se acercó a el detective y al policía y les mostró el interior de su bolsa de mano, haciendo que el japonés y el austriaco se horrorizaran ante el descubrimiento que habían hecho: dentro de el bolso de Nami había un Revolver cargado.

\- Compréndame un segundo señor Brook, mi miedo al crimen y a la violencia es tan grande que siempre voy a todos lados armada por temor a que alguien me asalte. Usualmente escondo una pistola en mi bolso de mano, pues se que en caso de que algún malhechor se me aproximara y tratara de robarme el tendría que vérsela primero con mis habilidades de tiro. -dijo la pelirroja seriamente- Jamás la he usado, pero no dudaría en usarla en caso de que mi vida o la de cualquier ser inocente se encuentre en peligro.

Tanto Brook como Zoro sentían ganas de decirle algo respecto a esa arma, sin embargo, detuvieron sus comentarios. Nami tenía la finta de ser una mujer lo suficientemente cuerda para no malograr un arma o cometer un asesinato repentino sin causa que lo ameritara.

\- Por lo visto East Blue es una ciudad muy insegura. – afirmó Zoro.

\- No es de extrañarse que el caso Newgate hubiera ocurrido en dicha ciudad. – dijo Brook.

Nami tembló por la sola mención del caso Newgate. Brook pareció notar la actitud nerviosa de Nami, algo estaba mal en la actitud de aquella dama.

\- ¿Cuándo compro su arma señorita Nami? – preguntó Brook.

\- Es una historia muy larga. Cuando recién llegue a East Blue mi madre alquiló un apartamento en la avenida Cocoyasi. El dueño de aquel apartamento era un hombre muy avaro y de carácter explosivo, cualquier cosa que le molestara era escusa suficiente para recurrir a la más salvaje violencia. Mi madre a menudo le debía parte de la renta, pues tras emigrar a América no pudo encontrar ningún empleo bien remunerado. El solía amenazar con corrernos a la calle o hacer que nos deportaran, sin embargo, tratábamos de ignorar sus amenazas y seguir tratando de sobrevivir, ante todo, pues confiábamos que en el fondo era un hombre bueno y que nos iba a perdonar nuestras deudas. ¡Que equivocadas estábamos! Fue en la noche de año nuevo que el dueño de aquel apartamento, harto de que mi madre le mal pagara la renta, nos emboscó mientras estábamos junto a nuestra madre haciendo monos de nieve y ese loco llegó de la nada y la estranguló ante nuestros ojos. ¡Imagínense! Un par de niñitas que apenas sabían del mundo viendo a su madre morir de aquella forma tan violenta. ¡Fue horrible! Fuimos afortunadas de que nos acogieran en adopción unos vecinos nuestros, sin embargo, el trauma de haber perdido a mi propia madre me acompaña siempre. También hace un par de años sufrí un asalto horrible mientras estaba en el trabajo. Aquel asalto fue tan brutal y horrible y cuando traté de defenderme del asaltante, este solo me noqueó de un par de golpes.

Nami recordaba aún el horror de aquel asalto. Ella trabajaba como niñera e institutriz del hijo de Ace y Vivi Newgate, recibiendo una buena paga por ello. Nami llevaba una relación estrecha con los Newgate, quienes pese a ser sus jefes y tener una fortuna eran humildes y mantenían un trato respetuoso con ella. A Nami le alegraba que aquella familia no estuviera llena de fantoches millonarios como el resto de las familias a las que atendía y en lo personal le agradaba bastante la actitud de la señora Vivi y sus refinadas costumbres.

Un día Nami y su jefa habían salido junto al pequeño Thatch a dar un paseo por el parque, aprovechando el buen clima y buscando que el pequeñín sintiera el aire libre. Fue entonces que ellas pudieron ver como el señor Marshall D. Teach salía de su coche y se dirigía hacia ellas y Thatch.

\- Buenos días señor Marshall. ¿Cómo le va? – dijo Vivi sonriente.

Sin embargo, el señor Marshall no le contestó. En vez de eso Marshall se cubrió su rostro con una media agujerada a manera de máscara. Thatch se rio al verlo así, sin embargo, ambas mujeres tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

\- Hay que irnos ahora, señora Vivi, ese hombre no me da confianza…- dijo Nami tomando al pequeño Thatch de la mano y caminando a la dirección contraria de aquel hombre, pero antes que el pudiera ser detenido, señor Marshall golpeo fuertemente a Nami, haciéndola caer al suelo.

Thatch, asustado corrió a su madre, quien también fue rápidamente golpeada por el horrible agresor de Nami, el cual, no conforme con tumbarla al piso comenzó a patearle la cabeza repetidamente hasta dejarla inconsciente. Teach agarró a Thatch del brazo y se lo llevó rápidamente a su coche. Nami, asustada y desesperada se paró y corrió hacia Marshall D. Teach tratando de evitar aquel fatal secuestro. Sin embargo, aquel hombre le golpeó a la cara rompiéndole la nariz al instante, tras lo cual la pateó y comenzó a pisotearla brutalmente, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Al levantarse y recuperar la conciencia, Nami se percató que ella se encontraba en la camilla de un hospital. Su mente estaba muy confundida, toda la agresión que había sufrido se sentía casi como una pesadilla brutal o un sueño enfermo. Pudo ver cerca de ella a su novio Sanji Vinesmoke discutiendo con un médico y quien parecía ser un oficial de policia.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien mi mellorine! – exclamó Sanji, sujetando su mano fuertemente, tras lo cual procedió a besarla apasionadamente.

\- ¡Señor, por favor sea prudente! Recuerde que su novia esta en un estado delicado tras lo ocurrido. – dijo el médico enfadado con la actitud de Sanji.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están Thatch y la señora Newgate? -preguntó la pelirroja sintiéndose adolorida y confundida por los sucesos.

\- Ha ocurrido una tragedia. Ni siquiera puedo articular el horror que ha pasado…- dijo Sanji claramente nervioso.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – volvió a preguntar Nami bastante preocupada.

\- Tu y la señora Newgate fueron víctimas de un asalto, mientras que por su parte el pequeño Thatch fue secuestrado. Justamente esta noche les llegó a los Newgate una carta donde se les exigía pagar un rescate. -dijo el policía, haciendo que Nami recordara el horror que había sufrido a manos del señor Marshall D. Teach.

\- ¡Fue el señor Marshall! ¡El se llevó al niño! – gritó Nami agitadamente.

\- Señorita Nami, por favor, le pido que se calme, aún no hay pruebas contundentes de la identidad del secuestrador. -dijo el policía tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Claro que las hay! ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Por favor créame! -gritó Nami horrorizada.

\- Creo que mi novia tiene razón. La señorita Vivi también mencionó que Teach era el culpable. Además, nadie ha visto a Teach estos últimos dos días, con excepción de mi novia y la señora Newgate. – argumentó Sanji.

El policía simplemente sonrió y vio a Nami directamente a los ojos. Nami se sintió intimidada por aquella expresión facial, la cual por lo visto estaba tratando todo ese embrollo más como una clase de juego de detectives que como un asunto serio que involucraba la vida de un niño.

\- Sigue siendo pronto para hacer declaraciones. Pero, quizá sería buena idea comenzar con un interrogatorio, para recabar pistas, claro. – dijo el policía sin dejar de sonreír.

El médico y Sanji fruncieron el ceño.

\- Lo siento, pero mi paciente esta algo delicada, no es buen momento para interrogarle oficial Laffitte. – dijo el médico notoriamente preocupado.

\- Ho, ho, ho… no se preocupe, esto es solo un procedimiento rutinario. Sin interrogarla no podemos establecer una línea de investigación fija e hipótesis. Solo déjenme a solas con ella y todo estará bien. – dijo el policía con una sonrisa sospechosa, pero al ver la desconfianza de todos los presentes añadió- Por favor, señorita Nami, hágalo por el joven Thatch, este interrogatorio podría salvarle la vida. ¿O acaso no le importa la vida de el pequeño niño? – recalcó el policía.

Nami, sintiéndose vulnerable y culpable por no haber detenido al secuestrador, accedió a aquel horripilante interrogatorio, en el cual fue dejada a solas con el nefasto policía Laffitte, quien trataba de injustamente culparla de lo ocurrido con Thatch.

\- ¿Por qué usted estaba paseando sola esa tarde con el niño? – preguntó.

\- No estaba sola, la señora Newgate me acompañaba.

\- Sigue siendo algo descuidado, casi pareciera que ustedes expusieron a el pequeño a propósito.

\- Era un paseo de rutina, siempre paseamos tras almorzar.

\- ¡Es un milagro que no les haya pasado nada antes, pues por lo visto su irresponsabilidad es tremenda! – exclamó el oficial sonriendo.

Y así siguió aquel humillante y absurdo interrogatorio, hasta que Nami no pudo más y colapsó del pánico llorando desconsolada tras relatarle a Laffitte cada detalle de aquel horroroso asalto.

Nami no olvidaría nunca el horror de aquel asalto, ni la impotencia de que ninguna de las autoridades la tomase en serio cuando ella y su jefa explicaban la identidad del secuestrador, ni mucho menos la sensación de horror absoluto cuando supo que el pequeño niño de los Newgate había sido tan cruelmente asesinado. Nunca podría olvidar como ella testificó a favor de los Newgate y dio múltiples veces su testimonio con tal de que se probara la culpabilidad de Marshall D. Teach y como, tras el veredicto final de aquel malogrado juicio, le dispararon al padre de Thatch.

\- ¿Todo bien señorita Nami? -interrogó el austriaco al ver la expresión sombría que la pelirroja había puesto.

\- Todo en orden detective. – dijo Nami recuperando rápidamente la compostura- Simplemente recordé el asalto. En fin, varios meses después de aquel asalto pensé, que de haber tenido un arma conmigo durante esos horribles siniestros, todo se hubiera solucionado. Piense señor Brook, el puño de una mujer es naturalmente más débil que el de un hombre. Pero un disparo de arma, independientemente del sexo de quien lo dispare es brutalmente efectivo. Así que fui con mi esposo a comprar este revolver y junto a el aprendí a tirar. No seré quizá una francotiradora de primer nivel, pero tenga por seguro que, si algún malandro tratara de lastimarme a mi o a cualquier inocente, dicho bribón acabaría con un hueco en su pecho.

\- Parece usted ser portadora de armas responsable. – comentó Brook.

\- En efecto lo soy. – dijo Nami orgullosamente.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es seguir con el interrogatorio. ¿Cuál fue su razón para abordar el Orient Express?

\- Mi esposo y yo decidimos casarnos en mi pueblo natal y dar un tipo de tour por Europa como regalo de nuestra luna de miel. Mi esposo es dueño de el salón de belleza más importante de nuestra ciudad natal, así como de otros establecimientos más pequeños dedicados al cuidado del cabello, por lo que en cada ciudad que íbamos tratábamos de ver los tratamientos de belleza que se usaban localmente e incluso en Estambul tuvimos la oportunidad de ir a una sauna muy agradable.

\- Por lo visto tuvieron unas vacaciones de ensueño.

\- Obviamente. Aunque eso si, fueron bastante caras, de no ser porque la peluquería de mi esposo es una de las más famosas y exclusivas de East Blue y porque recientemente habíamos recibido algo de dinero de una herencia yo jamás hubiera podido emprender este viaje.

\- Me gustaría que me describiera que fue lo que hizo el día de ayer a partir de que usted abordó el tren, así como sus interacciones con el señor Marshall D. Teach si es que las tuvo.

\- A decir verdad, ni siquiera vi a Teach, o quizá si lo vi pero no presté atención. ¡Bah! ¡Eso no importa! Bueno, yo y mi esposo nos quedamos en nuestros compartimientos hasta la hora de la comida, cuando fuimos al vagón restaurante. ¡Y allí el muy bruto de mi marido comenzó a pelearse contra otro comensal que comía allí mismo! En fin, al acabar de comer regresamos a nuestros compartimientos y me dispuse a leer una revista, aunque por accidente su asistente irrumpió en mi cuarto y trató de dormirse en la cama de mi compañera. Pero yo lo mandé a volar, ja. Y tras leer un rato llegó por fin mi compañera de compartimiento, quien abordó en la estación de Spidermiles. Nosotras nos dormimos a las diez menos un cuarto y no nos despertó la avalancha. Desperté temprano y acompañé a mi esposo al vagón comedor al cuarto a las nueve, donde ordenamos un poco de fruta y un omelet de queso.

\- ¿Usted y su compañera de compartimiento se conocían previo a este suceso? -preguntó Brook a Nami. Esta no respondió inmediatamente, mostrándose pensativa ante la pregunta.

\- No tenemos una relación estrecha, pero recuerdo haberla conocido antes.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- No se, creo que en el salón de belleza de mi… digo en los baños termales…

\- ¿Cuáles baños termales?

\- Los que conocí en mi tour a Italia.

\- Bien, bien, señorita Nami. Creo que podemos dar por concluido su interrogatorio. Ojalá tenga un lindo día. – dijo Brook tranquilamente.

\- Lo mismo le deseo a usted y su asistente. – concluyó la pelirroja dejando el vagón elegantemente.

XXXX

Estoy pasando por un momento muy bajo de mi vida personal y familiar, así que, si bien no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera, cuando lo hago lo hago con toda la pasión del mundo para poder desahogarme.

Rosslie: Pues si, en efecto esta historia esta ligada a mi historia de "Y no quedó ninguno" y transcurren en el mismo universo fanfictográfico. Ahora ya sabemos cual fue el crímen por el que Akainu esta siendo condenado por M. Prince. ¡Muahahaha! Y de hecho en mi cuenta de AO3 las puse agrupadas en una misma "colección".

Agradezco como siempre sus reviews, ustedes son lo máximo y les deseo lo mejor.

¡Saludos, besos y abrazos para mis fieles lectores!


End file.
